Razões e Emoções
by joh chan
Summary: Sesshoumaru é casado com Rin, mesmo assim tem extremo ódio pela cunhada, mas um terrível acidente pode mudar drásticamente os rumos da história. x-x FINAL... x-x
1. Chapter 1

**Quem acompanha as minhas outras fics ****deve saber que eu tô atrasada, mas vou entrar em dia...(**_espero_**)**

**Estou com duas fics em andamento, mas tenho mais uma para ser postada _em breve_***

**Tirei essa ideia de um livro, mas essa fic não tem nada a ver com o livro!**

**Só a ideia principal, algumas(muitas) coisas eu mudei**

**Espero de gostem :D**

**BOA LEITURA!**

**00o00o00**

Era sábado de manhã, passava um pouco das 8 horas quando a campainha soou. Sesshoumaru estava de saída, ele usava um terno cinza perfeitamente alinhado, ele então aproveitou para abrir a porta para o visitante. O rosto que antes estava sereno, ao ver a inesperada visita inclinou um sorriso de desaprovação

– o que faz aqui tão cedo? – disse a mulher na porta de casa

– se fosse um pai melhor saberia.

– eu não tenho que ficar escutando seus insultos na **minha** própria casa – reclamou Sesshoumaru – agora... o que faz aqui? – disse furioso

– como eu disse, pai ausente... – disse em tom de deboche passando por Sesshoumaru – Rin vai levar Koji ao pediatra e como você é _muito _ocupado, eu me ofereci para levar Hinna ao balé, claro você sabe que ela **faz** balé! – disse com raiva

– eu tenho a obrigação de sustentar a **minha** família e para fazer isso eu preciso ganhar dinheiro e faço isso trabalhando

– não venha com desculpas para mim, eu também trabalho, mesmo assim estou aqui para levar a **sua** filha ao balé

– oh claro, necessitamos **tanto **de sua ajuda – disse com ironia

– ora seu...

– tia Kagome – Hinna já com o colan rosa corria de dentro da cozinha para abraçar a tia.

– oi meu amor. Pronta para a aula? – a raiva que estava nos olhos de Kagome sumiu ao ver a menina de 7 anos com os olhos dourados como os do pai, mas a personalidade doce da mãe.

– estou super ansiosa

– Ah Kagome, ainda bem que você pôde vir – surgiu Rin com o pequeno Koji de apenas 5 anos nos braços

Aquilo estava ficando demais para Sesshoumaru. O Koji começou a chamar Kagome para pegá-lo, com um simples gesto de mão. Ela pôs o menino nos braços, Kagome amava muito os filhos da irmã.

–Pra mim já deu – Sesshoumaru disse – Rin, eu volto às 11, temos que ter uma conversa seria – disse ríspido

Sesshoumaru não disse mais nada, foi em direção da porta. Rin então o acompanhou enquanto Kagome fazia caretas engraçadas para o sobrinho

–não ganho um beijo?

Sesshoumaru se virou e deu um leve selinho nos lábios da esposa. Nos últimos meses o marido não era mais o mesmo, estava distante e ela sabia que ele tinha uma amante. Kagome viu o olhar triste da irmã quando ela se virou depois de fechar a porta.

–Hinna, porque não leva o seu irmão para terminar o café da manhã?

–nós já tomamos

–então vão terminar de se arrumar, quero sair daqui a pouco

Hinna pegou na mão do irmão e eles subirão para o quarto. Kagome queria conversar com Rin. As duas irmãs eram bem parecidas fisicamente, ambas tinham o cabelo castanho, a mesma altura e olhos azuis, Kagome era um ano mais velha, tinha os olhos mais expressivos e cheia de vontade, seu corpo também tinha mais curvas. Rin era gentil, doce e a maior alegria era cuidar da familia

–certo, chega disso e me fale o que está acontecendo

Rin que tinha o olhar perdido, levantou depressa a cabeça, ela não queria que Kagome se preocupasse

–nada, está tudo...

–_bem_? Eu não acredito, o que foi dessa vez?

Kagome se senta no sofá e dá leves tapinhas no acento ao lado do seu chamando a irmã

–Ontem... eu atendi o celular dele e... era de novo aquela mulher

A irmã já confidenciara à Kagome as desconfianças sobre a traição de Sesshoumaru, tanto Kagome como a própria Rin sabia do caso dele, mesmo assim Rin não suportava a idéia de deixá-lo

–quantas vezes disse a você para deixá-lo, você já me contou sobre esses telefonemas, sobre marcas de batom que encontrava no colarinho dele, mesmo assim você insiste numa relação que está há muito acabada. – o tom de Kagome era de indignação, ela não suportava ver a irmã daquele jeito – Rin, me corta o coração vê-la nesse estado, por favor, pegue as crianças e venha morar comigo, eu a ajudarei no que for preciso

–eu não posso deixá-lo. Ele vai mudar assim que perder o interesse nessa vagabunda... ele vai voltar a ser o meu Sesshoumaru – ela dizia com esperança

–só quero que seja feliz

–serei

Kagome queria, mas não acreditava nas palavras da irmã. Aquela era a verdadeira personalidade de Sesshoumaru. Ambas haviam se enganado, mas Rin não pôde fugir.

–vamos logo, darei carona a você e depois levarei Hinna ao balé

–obrigada, Sesshoumaru tinha uma reunião muito importante

Rin se levantou para pegar o casaco

–oh sim, claro, _importantíssima _– disse com sarcasmo

Kagome cumpriu o que prometeu a irmã e logo em seguida trouxe Hinna para casa, onde Rin e Koji esperavam. Kagome deu graças por Sesshoumaru não estar em casa

–agradeço pela ajuda, Kagome. Hinna estava louca por essa aula de balé, nem eu como Sesshoumaru podíamos deixá-la na aula

–você sabe que não faço por obrigação, amo os seus filhos como se fossem meus

–se eu chagasse a faltar tenho certeza que ninguém poderia criá-los como você. Eles a adoram

–nunca mais diga uma besteira dessas, sei que eles gostam de mim, mas ninguém os criaria melhor que você

Kagome abraçou a irmã e saiu, as crianças estavam cansadas e já dormiam.

Quase duas da tarde Sesshoumaru chegou em casa.

–você demorou, disse que vinha às 11

–imprevistos acontecem – disse passando pela esposa sem dar muita importância ao que ela dizia.

–vai almoçar?

–não eu... – ele olhou para a esposa – eu estou indo

–indo? Vai viajar?

–não Rin... – apesar de tudo, ele não queria ferir Rin – é que este casamento não dá mais. Eu quero outra coisa para mim e... vai ser melhor nos separarmos agora – disse indo ao quarto pegar uma mala e umas roupas

–o que está dizendo? Eu amo você, cuido de você, das crianças, da casa, eu sou uma esposa perfeita – de repente a ficha caiu e o desespero tomou conta da morena – o que eu fiz, achei que tudo estava a seu gosto

Rin o seguia querendo uma explicação, ela o amava, como poderia permitir que ele partisse

–Sesshoumaru eu te amo – ela falava tentando impedi-lo de levar as roupas – por favor não me deixe

–será que não entende? Isso não faz bem a você, eu não te amo mais e não suporto mais este casamento. Para mim está tudo acabado

–não eu não posso permitir que vá – disse impedindo-o de deixar o quarto com a mala

–pára de se humilhar – ele puxa a mala de uma vez derrubando Rin – segunda eu ligo para saber das crianças

–não, por favor

Rin foi até a porta e o seguia, até mesmo quando ele pôs a mala no carro. Rin o segurava pelo braço

–não você não pode fazer isso comigo, por favor, me diga o que foi que eu fiz?

–não é com você, eu apenas não te amo mais. Pagarei pensão para as crianças e cuidarei de tudo, mas entenda, não dá mais!

As palavras dele era duras, ela o amava, tinha sido a esposa perfeita, por todos esses nos, por tudo que ela fez para conseguir o amor dele. O modo como ela se sacrificava pela família.

–é por causa da Kagome? Eu posso falar com ela, sei que não a suporta, mas eu posso falar com...

Sesshoumaru já dentro do carro se virou com cara de ódio e disse

–não ligo para o que sua irmã faça da vida, não é por ela que faço isso, não dou importância nenhuma a ela ou o que ela pensa de mim, ao contrario de você não preciso dela para viver. – disse com extremo ódio em cada palavra

–farei com que você não precise vê-la, eu pedirei para que ela não o aborreça, mas por favor... por favor, não me deixe

Sesshoumaru olhava para a mulher aos prantos, se inclinou pela janela do carro depositando um beijo na testa de Rin

–cuide-se

Deu a partida no carro e saiu

Meia hora depois Rin ainda não entendia, as lagrimas haviam secado, foi então que uma idéia veio à sua mente

–ele só precisa de tempo, é isso... ele quer tempo para pensar, ele deve querer um pouco de espaço... à noite ele deve voltar

Ele não a abandonaria, ele só precisava de tempo para refletir e ver que ela era a mulher certa para ele. Foi quando Hinna chegou à sala onde a mãe estava

–tá tubo bem?

–claro querida. Está com fome? A mamãe vai fazer um lanchinho, quer ajudar?

A menina balançou a cabeça em sinal de "sim" e foram em direção da cozinha. Passaram a tarde fazendo petiscos, ate que Koji acordou e se juntou a elas. Passava das 6 horas e nenhum sinal de Sesshoumaru

–"ele vai voltar" – Rin mantinha o pensamento enquanto alimentava o pequeno Koji

Mais duas horas se passaram e nada de Sesshoumaru, Rin já havia posto as crianças na cama, havia preparado um delicioso jantar, mas o passar das horas a deixavam cada vez mais apreensiva. O pensamento de que ele estivesse falando serio percorreu sua mente

E se ele não voltasse? E se ele realmente a deixou para ficar com a amante?

A angústia tomava conta dela. Ela tinha que sair. Ela pegou a chave de casa, a trancou e começou a andar pela rua. O luar estava lindo, Sesshoumaru adorava admirar a lua e se ele estivesse com a outra? Ele a abandonara por outra! Não era justo, ela merecia ficar com Sesshoumaru, ele pertencia a ela. Lutou por ele, enxugou suas lágrimas no passado, o fez superar as feridas e depois de 9 anos de casamento ela a deixaria? Não permitiria

Rin começou a correr, lágrimas escorriam e embaçavam a vista, não permitiria que seu casamento acabasse, não perderia Sesshoumaru, ela lutou por ele, o apoio no passado, deu forças para curar o caração. Se cometeu algum erro, foi por amá-lo.

Na confusão de sentimentos ela não percebeu que atravessava a pista, uma luz branca muito forte veio em sua direção, não havia como escapar...

**00o00o00**

**Se gostou deixe uma review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Para quem está acompanhando, sinto muito pela demora**

**É que infelizmente a minha vida tá uma bagunça, eu tô postando 3 fics ao mesmo tempo e a facu tá muito complicada, então...**

**Espero que gostem**

**Boa Leitura!**

**00o00o00**

O dia amanheceu a pequena Hinna abria os olhos com a claridade. O irmão ainda dormia, ela então foi procurar os pais, olhou no quarto, e nada, olhou na cozinha, nada

–mãe? Cadê a senhora? Mãe? Papai?- ela gritava pela casa – Onde será que eles estão? – pensou consigo

A cama estava feita, o jantar da noite anterior ainda estava na mesa e as panelas ainda sob o fogão. Mas não havia nenhum sinal de Rin ou Sesshoumaru. Koji então apareceu na cozinha coçando os olhos, indicando que tinha acabado de acordar

–cadê a mamãe, Hinna?

O telefone tocou e Kagome despertou, estava exausta, tinha trabalhado num projeto a noite toda. Mas como era domingo, ela acreditava que poderia dormir até tarde.

–alo? – disse sonolenta

–tia, a mamãe tá aí?

–Hinna? O que tem a sua mãe? – Kagome só reconheceu a voz da menina e a ultima parte sobre a irmã

–ela não tá aqui, o Koji acordou e eu não sei o que fazer, a gente tá trancado aqui casa, eu não acho a mamãe nem o papai.

–eu vou já para aí!

Kagome recebeu a noticia com espanto, desligou o telefone, vestiu uma calça jeans, uma regata preta e correu para pegar as chaves do carro. Algo estava errado.

Kagome foi correndo para a casa da irmã, passava das 9: da manhã quando ela chegou. A porta estava trancada, como Hinna havia dito. Ela foi então até o vizinho Miouga e pediu que a ajudasse. Ele mexia com um instrumento na tranca enquanto Kagome conversava com a esposa dele, Kaede e as crianças olhavam eles pela janela.

–a senhora sabe o que aconteceu, viu minha irmã ou o marido saindo ontem?

–sinto não poder ajudá-la, mas ontem eu e o Miouga fomos ao parque, então não vi sua irmã sair, mas o marido dela...

–o que tem?

–bem ele saiu de carro a tarde e não voltou mais.

A preocupação só aumentava.

–pronto!

O velho Miouga conseguiu abrir a porta. Ele e a esposa entraram então em suas casas e Kagome foi ver as crianças. Assim que ela entrou em casa foi recebida por abraços pelos dois.

–tia você veio mesmo. Sabe onde tá a mamãe e do papai? – Kagome não sabia o que dizer.

–olha, é melhor tomar um café primeiro, depois eu vou procurar os pais de vocês.

Kagome foi até a cozinha, mas não sabia o que preparar para as crianças, o que ela sabia sobre criar filhos? Nunca pôde ter a oportunidade de ter um bebê seu.

Ela pegou o cereal que estava na prateleira do armário e o leite que estava na geladeira. Ofereceu as crianças e jogou fora a comida que Rin havia preparado na noite anterior.

–o que eu faço agora? – disse em voz baixa, completamente perdida em seus pensamentos.

–tia Kagome, tá tudo bem? – disse Hinna a tia.

Elas eram unidas apesar de Kagome morar em Nova York há a penas dois anos. Koji vendo a expressão da tia, largou o cereal e olhou para ela

–não está acontecendo nada, comam o cereal... Hinna – a menina olhou na mesma hora para a tia – você sabe onde a sua mãe guarda a agenda de telefones?

–ela tem um livrinho na mesinha da sala, quer que eu pegue?

–não, querida, termine o cereal, eu mesma pego.

Dizendo isso Kagome deixou as crianças na cozinha e foi procurar a agenda. Rin não gostava de celulares, só lhe restarachamar uma pessoa, e só Deus sabe como ela não queria ligar para ele, mas Kagome rezava para que a irmã estivesse com ele.

Ela pegou o caderninho vermelho e procurou os números. Havia o dos pais dele, o da farmácia, o do colégio das crianças e o do trabalho de Sesshoumaru, mas era domingo, de que adiantaria? Ela soltou a agenda cansada, não dormira bem a noite e a angustia pela irmã a deixava mais desesperada ainda.

Hinna e Koji a pareceram na sala e viram Kagome triste.

–tia, tá tudo bem? – perguntou o pequeno

Foi então que Kagome teve uma idéia, ela pôs o menino no colo e olhou para Hinna

–querida, você tem agenda da escola?

–tenho, mamãe tem que assinar todo o dia.

–eu também tenho – o menino levantou a mão querendo ser incluído na conversa

–muito bom, agendas são muito importantes. Hinna me trás a sua agenda?

–eu pego

Ela saiu correndo em direção à mochila e voltando com a agenda azul e vermelha nas mãos. Kagome pegou a agenda e foi direto para a seção de "em caso de emergência"

–achei

Sesshoumaru estava deitado na cama, ainda dormia profundamente quando o celular tocou. A loira em seu lado foi acordada pelo toque do celular.

–sessh atenda o telefone – desse de forma carinhosa, mas que não foi bem recebida pelo homem ao seu lado

–EU JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO ME CHAMAR DESSE JEITO, KAGURA! – ele explodiu de raiva

–ok, mas atenda logo essa porra! – a mulher rebateu

Ele se levantou exaltado, olhou no aparelho e viu que a origem da ligação era de casa.

–droga, Rin – não ligou mais, simplesmente rejeitou a ligação

–que canalha – disse Kagome na casa de Sesshoumaru

Ela voltou a ligar e ele rejeitou novamente. Kagome do outro lado sentia a raiva subir à cabeça

–esse cretino, filho da...

Ela relembrou que não estava sozinha em casa, quando as crianças a olhavam com espanto

–não liguem para o que sua tia diz, quando a mãe de vocês voltar não contem a ela, está bem assim – ela sorria tentando disfarçar

Ela ligou novamente para Sesshoumaru. Kagura que tentava dormir perdeu a paciência.

–se não quer atender a bendita ligação ao menos desligue esse a porra do celular

Sesshoumaru passou a mão pelos cabelos e resolveu que era melhor atender de vez e ouvir as lamurias de Rin.

–Eu já sei... – ele começou, mas foi interrompido por uma voz há muito não ouvida no celular

–espero que saiba mesmo. – esbravejou Kagome

–Kagome? – ele não esperava ouvi-la, era, inclusive, a ultima pessoa que ele imaginária ligar para ele

– só um aviso: se desligar esse telefone eu dou o soco que você há muito merece.

–eu não estou interessado cem ouvir seus xingamentos hoje, ainda mais essa hora...

–cala a boca e me escuta. A Rin está com você?

Entre todas as coisas, xingamentos, ofensas e palavras há muito guardas, que ele poderia dizer à Kagome Higurashi, com quem ele estava com certeza não era uma delas. Mas o questionamento de Kagome sobre o paradeiro de Rin o deixou apreensivo.

–como assim se a Rin está comigo? Ela não está aí?

–a Hinna me ligou, estou aqui desde nove da manhã e não há nenhum vestígio que a Rin tenha dormido aqui. Apenas me responda se ela está com você

A voz de Kagome denunciava toda a sua preocupação. E ainda mais pois ambos sabiam que Rin era louca pelos filhos e jamais os deixaria sozinhos em casa.

–eu saí de casa ontem à tarde, desde então não tenho noticias dela.

–venha para casa agora

–na sei se...

–a **sua** mulher desapareceu, os **seus** filhos passaram a noite sozinhos e eu não faço idéia de onde a **minha** irmã está...o mínimo que você pode fazer é vir para cá AGORA! – ela gritou a ultima parte e desligou na cara dela

–mulherzinha arrogante – disse olhando para a tela do telefone e saindo da cama

Ele Foi se vestir, pegou uma calça preta e uma blusa pólo com mangas, que deixavam em evidencia seus músculos. Ele tinha o corpo de atleta, não foi necessário academia, Sesshoumaru era o tipo deus grego, lábios que qualquer uma matariam para beijar e olhos que tinham o poder meter medo e ao mesmo tempo fazer se entregar.

–para onde você vai? – perguntou a mulher em sua cama

–problemas em casa – ele disse somente

–achei que você já tivesse abandonado sua esposinha – disse com ironia – mas é estranho... sua esposa não se chama Rin? Entretanto você disse Kagome

–era a minha cunhada

–você já me falou dela... a solteirona feminista – disse rindo e sentando na cama – achei que a detestasse

–a odeio, é diferente – disse indo ao banheiro

–se a odeia, porque vai?

–já disse problemas e não me aborreça mais, nem casei com você e você já está me aborrecendo – Ele saiu do quarto

–ainda volta? – ela disse esperando resposta, mas não veio – SESSHOUMARU! – ela gritou, mas ele já havia ido

Uma hora depois ele estava em casa, os filhos correram para abraçá-lo deixando Kagome no chão, onde eles estavam brincando de pintura. Ele recebeu os filhos com imenso sorriso, apesar de o casamento ter tido fim, ele amava as crianças, mas não levava o menor jeito com elas. O sorriso das crianças era caloroso, mas o da tia era total reprovação, assim com os olhos, antes brilhantes e carinhosos com as crianças se mostrava frios para Sesshoumaru. Kagome estava de pé com as mãos nos quadris, olhando-o com total reprovação.

–quer me dizer o que aconteceu ontem? – ela disse seria

–crianças vão brincar lá fora – ele ordenou para os filhos

–você não vai brigar com a tia Kagome, vai?

–não, claro que não. "apesar dela merecer"

Sesshoumaru adquiriu postura seria, para falar com Kagome ele tinha que recorrer ao bom senso e não tentar esganá-la, mas a mulher a sua frente estava mais que disposta a lhe arrancar a cabeça se necessário.

–eu cheguei a tarde, tive uma breve conversa com a Rin, peguei minhas algumas roupas e sai de casa

–saiu de casa? – ela não compreendeu

–terminei meu casamento com a Rin, pedi o divorcio e fui embora

–como você pede o divorcio do nada e quer que ela reaja bem?

–ela é uma mulher adulta e sensata, achei que fosse compreender – disse serio

–_compreender? _Uma mulher que faz de você o universo dela, o mundo dela por 9 anos... você acha que é só dizer: 'meu bem, terminou' e puf fim do casamento? – Kagome dizia furiosa, enquanto tentava imaginar o estado da irmã, ela amava Sesshoumaru.

–eu ia dar a pensão das crianças, ia cumprir com as despesas da casa, o que mais o que eu tinha que fazer

–tudo, menos dizer: 'meu bem, terminou'

–eu quis refazer a minha vida, tenho esse direito

–pode ser, mas que fizesse as coisas com calma. Há muito aconselhei Rin a largar você – ela disse sentando aborrecida no sofá, Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha

–disse?

–você não faz bem a Rin, até insisti para que pegasse as crianças e fosse morar comigo - ela disse rispida

Ele ia rebater, mas a porta foi aberta por Miouga e Kaede

–e então noticia da Rin? – a senhora perguntou

–nada ainda – Kagome começava a entrar em pânico

–Sesshoumaru e eu podemos sair para procurá-la pela cidade, talvez a encontremos

–é, sim seria uma boa idéia – Kagome afirmou, se Sesshoumaru não tinha noticias de sua irmã o melhor que ele poderia fazer era ir procurá-la

–vamos Taisho – disse Miouga levando-o para fora

Kaede entrou para consolar Kagome, enquanto as crianças brincava do lado de fora. Com a fechadura arrebentada a casa não poderia ficar abandonada.

As horas passavam, Sesshoumaru não havia ligado para casa, Miouga também não aparecia. Apenas Kaede que pôde dar noticias do marido, eles haviam ido nas delegacias e contado sobre Rin, mas a policia não faria grande coisa. O que mais assombrou Kagome foi quando Kaede mencionara que eles iam aos hospitais.

Ia dar 9 da noite, as crianças perguntavam sobre a mãe, Kagome não sabia o que responder. Para afastar a angustia que comprimia seu coração ela cozinhava, não levava tanto jeito, mas sabia fazer alguns capcakes e as crianças enfeitavam. Kagome pensava que Rin entraria pela porta a qualquer momento, mas isso não acontecia. Até que ela ouviu a porta ser aberta e a esperança veio, mas não era Rin. Era Sesshoumaru junto de Kaede e Miouga. Eles tinham tristeza no rosto, seu coração se comprimiu mais ainda.

–o que aconteceu? Onde esta a Rin?

As crianças chegaram logo em seguida atrás da tia, Sra. Kaede foi até eles sem dirigir a palavra à Kagome, o que fez seu coração ficar ainda mais apertado.

–vamos brincar com o Sammy? – era o cachorro deles, as crianças se animaram e olharam para Kagome, ela fez que "sim" e eles foram com Kaede e Miouga, deixando só ela e Sesshoumaru

–agora sem rodeios e me diga onde está a minha irmã

–Miouga e eu fomos a todos os lugares

–EU DISSE SEM RODEIOS

Sesshoumaru podia não suportar mais Kagome, mas Rin muito importante para ela

–Rin sofreu um acidente ontem a noite

Kagome ficou pálida, o sangue faltou, o ar não chegava mais aos pulmões

–como ela está? eu preciso vê-la

Ela disse indo pegar as chaves do carro, que estavam na mesa próximo a agenda de telefones, mas Sesshoumaru segurou sua mão e a olhou nos olhos, algo estava errado

–não puderam fazer nada para salvá-la, Rin... morreu ontem à noite

O chão faltou para Kagome que Sesshoumaru teve que segurá-la

–NÃO, NÃO PODE SER – ela entrou em pânico

–eu sinto...

–NÃO, VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO... RIN NÃO PODE ESTAR MORTA – as lagrimas caiam do rosto de Kagome, Sesshoumaru não suportava vê-la chorar, o desespero tomou conta dela, ela começou a socá-lo no ombro – está mentindo, ela não está... porque faz isso

–eu não...

–pare por favor, não repita isso... ela não... não pode estar... por favor Rin não... ela não

As lágrimas e os soluços de Kagome o atormentavam, ele não queria que ela chorasse. As lagrimas e as batidas em Sesshoumaru aumentavam

–não, seu mentiro...

Antes de terminar Kagome caiu nos braços de Sesshoumaru sendo amparada por ele

–KÁH...

Foi a ultima coisa que ecoou na mente da jovem, depois, tudo ficou escuro...

**00o00o00**

**Agora não vou poder responder as reviews direito, então vou só agradecer:**

**Muito obrigada Lady Kyrazinha, Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki e Mandy Alencar**

**O que posso dizer da história, é que ela guarda alguns segredos...**

**Bjus e se gostarem mandem reviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**As coisas estão complicadas para mim, mas vou tentar atualizar ao menos uma fic por semana**

**Aviso: Eu errei num ponto no 1º cap, a idade de Hinna é de apenas 7 anos, mas já concertei o erro :D  
**

**Boa Leitura :D !**

**00o00o00**

_– ...káh, káh_

_Kagome corria alegremente pelo campo. Ela usava um vestido amarelo cheio de flores. Sesshoumaru logo atrás dela. Ele então a pega pela cintura fazendo-a encará-lo._

_– peguei você fujona!_

_– oh sesshy, isso não vale. Você corre mais que eu – falou provocante_

_– eu odeio esse apelido – disse com voz rouca_

_Ele disse abraçando-a mais forte e sentindo o doce aroma que vinha dela, ele a beijava incessantemente o pescoço da garota causando-lhe arrepios _

_– mentira, você... adora – disse mordendo o lábio inferior _

_– não, odeio... assim como odeio a forma como você foge de mim_

_– mentiroso. Você me ama, porque vive negando?_

_Ela a puxava mais e mais para si. Com as mãos presas à cintura da garota ele deslizava por suas curvas. Amava o corpo de Kagome, amava seu olhar provocante. Ele a girou fazendo-a ficar de costas para ele. Ele a apertou e colocou a cabeça no ombro dela e os dois avistaram o sol se pôr. Nova York ficava linda com aquela paz e principalmente quando estavam juntos._

_– quero passar a vida com você, quero ter filhos com você_

_– se eles forem como você, por mim tudo bem – ele disse para ela_

_– assim meigos, gentis, lindos e encantadores_

_–claro, mas não esqueça do fato que me deixarem maluquinho_

_Kagome riu com o tom provocante de Sesshoumaru, ele então a girou para baijá-la prendendo-a pela cintura. _

_...dentro da casa só se ouvia gritos_

_– EU ODEIO VOCÊ! Será que é tão prepotente, egoísta e machista aponto de não enxergar que é o MEU futuro?_

_– seu futuro? Disse muito bem, SEU! Pois pelo visto você me excluiu dele e da SUA vida!_

_– será que é impossível falar com você? Não consegue entender que isso vai ser bom para mim... para nós?- ela tentava desesperadamente fazê-lo entender _

_– se era tão bom assim porque me escondeu tudo?_

_– porque... porque..._

_– porque você sabia no que isso daria e em nenhum momento pensou em mim._

_– VOCÊ É A PIOR PESSOA QUE EXISTE! VOCÊ É IMPOSSI..._

_Kagome sentiu uma forte tontura que teve que se apoiar na parede. Sesshoumaru tentou ampará-la_

_– Káh você está bem? – ele disse tentando segurá-la, mas ela com raiva deu um tapa na mão dele_

_– vou ficar assim que ficar o mais longe possível de você._

_...meses depois com um sorriso nos lábios Kagome chagou à casa da irmã, era madrugada, mas ela tinha muita coisa para contar. Foi ao quarto de Rin, mas ao abrir a porta deparou-se com Sesshoumaru dormindo só de calças na cama de Rin e ela ao lado dele. Seu mundo caiu!_

_...quatro nos depois irmã estava vestida de noiva e prestes a se casar com aquele que ela um dia amou. Kagome estava com um vestido azul que assentava com seus olhos e uma sandália prata, sua postura era elegante, mas estava dividida entre a felicidade da irmã e as dores que ele poderia causar a pequena Rin. _

_– Kagome, sei que para você... – ela ainda não tinha palavras para aquela situação – eu sei..._

_– Rin, eu tenho a minha opinião sobre o Sesshoumaru, nosso passado ficou para trás e se quer mesmo se casar com ele, não vou impedir, não vou dizer nada contra. Conheço bem Sesshoumaru e se você está disposta e se unir a ele, não ficarei no caminho de vocês. Só quero que seja feliz irmãzinha!_

_– eu serei. Ficará para a recepção?_

_– sinto muito, tenho que voltar para Londres ainda hoje. Minha vida agora é lá_

_Ela tinha apenas 17 anos quando o deixara, sua irmã casara-se com ele quatro anos depois e ela votara para Londres, onde viveria por mais cinco anos. Enquanto Sesshoumaru e Rin tinham os filhos, então ela volta para Nova York há somente dois anos._

Kagome abre os olhos, tudo ainda está confuso. Só então ela reconhece onde estava, era o quarto da irmã, sua mente ainda tentava entender

–oh, você finalmente acordou – disse a sra kaede entrando no quarto – tome, acho que você vai precisar

Kaede oferece uma xícara de chá à Kagome, ela então se acomoda melhor na cama e aceita a xícara

–obrigada. O que aconteceu?

–Não se lembra? Você estava na sala falando com Sesshoumaru... – ela fez uma pausa para ver se Kagome lembrava – lembra de alguma coisa? Do que vocês conversavam

–era...era... RIN! – no momento que Kagome lembrou ela leva as mãos a boca num ato de desespero, deixando a xícara cair – é mentira... não pode ser

–querida, meu marido me contou tudo, infelizmente a sua irmã...

–não, não, não

Kagome repetia enquanto as lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto, Rin não poderia estar morta, tinha que ser mentira. Sesshoumaru, Miuga e até mesmo Kaede a estavam enganando, Rin era jovem demais, tinha filhos muito pequenos, ela não faria isso com Kagome, não faria com as crianças. Kaede a abraçou tentando consolá-la

Sesshoumaru e Miouga estavam na sala da casa de Miouga, as crianças estavam distraídas com o Sammy.

–Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu – Miouga disse tomando cuidado para não alertar as crianças

–nada disso era para ter acontecido – Sesshoumaru disse olhando para os filhos

–papai, cadê a tia Kagome? Ela foi procurar a mamãe?

Hinna já estava inquieta, ao ver a pergunta da irmã e o olhar triste do pai Koji deixou Sammy e foi para perto do pai. Sesshoumaru não sabia como agir

–a tia de vocês estava muito cansada... então ela foi dormir - ele não tinha coragem de falar

–e a mamãe? – Questionou Koji

As perguntas incessantes dos filhos e a preocupação de como seguir com a vida sem Rin o deixavam atordoado. Ele não pensava em mais nada, passava das 10 da manhã de segunda-feira, as crianças o questionavam sobre a mãe, sobre a tia e ainda tinha que resolver os problemas com o enterro.

–crianças – Kagome apareceu na porta

–a senhora já acordou tia Kagome – Hinna disse animada

O rosto de Kagome estava pálido, seus olhos ainda estavam inchados. Sesshoumaru deu graças ela aparecer, estava perdido e não agüentaria aquelas perguntas por muito mais tempo.

–tia você sabe da mamãe, ela ainda não apareceu - Hinna perguntou, Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru

Kagome não sabia o que falar

–é, o papai disse que a gente nem ia precisar ir para a escola hoje.

–depois ele vai conversar com vocês - ela olhou de aviso para Sesshoumaru

Nessa hora o celular de Sesshoumaru tocou, ele viu quem era, pediu licença e sai de parto deles. Foi para a cozinha atender

–o que é Kagura? – disse exausto

–como assim, você sumiu desde ontem e ainda nem apareceu aqui... você sequer ligou para mim!

–As coisas aqui estão complicadas e eu não estou a fim de conversar agora

–VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME TRATAR ASSIM!

–Olha só. – desligou o celular na cara da mulher

Para seu espanto Kagome o olhava cheia de ódio, encostada na porta da cozinha

–devia ao menos enterrar a sua esposa antes, seria ao menos mais nobre de sua parte – ela dizia com a postura ereta e os braços cruzados

–não faço idéia do que está falando

–não tente, não hoje e muito menos agora

–acordou com todo seu veneno, é está bem – ele não queria aquela conversa, não agora e muito menos com Kagome

Ele tentou passar por ela, mas ela disse

–comparada aos **seus **filhos, estou muito bem

Ele respirou fundo

–até agora eu estou procurando as palavras certas para contar o que aconteceu com a mãe deles, não que você entenda alguma coisa

Ele então saiu da cozinha deixando-a só. Nem ela aceitava os fatos, estava só, deixou que as pernas escorregassem, deslizando o corpo pela parede ela foi ao chão e abraçou os joelhos, tudo que ela queria era acordar daquele pesadelo.

Sesshoumaru organizou a apelada para a liberação do corpo de Rin, o enterro seria no dia seguinte. O pai de Rin estava muito doente e não poderia ir, a mãe de Sesshoumaru certificou que iria, mas não ficaria por muito tempo, a irmã de Sesshoumaru se recuperava de um resguardo complicado e precisava da ajuda da mãe.

Os amigos de Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam presentes. Koji e Hinna choravam segurando a mão do pai, Koji estava nos braços dele, apoiado no ombro do pai. As palavras do padre não faziam sentido a Sesshoumaru, ele estava em outra dimensão. A mãe dele estava bem ao lado.

Kagome vestia um vestido preto de mangas curtas e um decote discreto, seu cabelo estava preso. Ela olhou para ele com uma expressão vazia, apesar de todas as opiniões formadas sobre Sesshoumaru, ela viu que Sesshoumaru era um bom pai.

No dia anterior, horas depois de falar com Kagome, ele contou o que havia acontecido com Rin. Kagome passava pelo quarto das crianças quando viu, pela porta entreaberta. Koji no colo de Sesshoumaru e Hinna sentada bem ao lado dele

–Sabe, as vezes as coisas acontecem e não há nada que mude

–como assim papai? – Hinna sabia que algo estava errado, mas não entendia

–a mamãe sofreu um acidente e... ela não vai poder voltar para ficar com a gente

–porque não?

–porque ela está no mesmo lugar que o piu piu, ela foi para o céu e é uma viajem muito longa.

–eu não quero que ela vá embora

– eu também não queria isso, mas é a vida e... nada do que façamos vai mudar - partia o coração de Sesshoumaru ver os filhos daquele jeito

–a gente não vai ver mais a mamãe? - Koji lembrava do que a mãe dissera sobre o passarinho da Hinna

–vai demorar alguns anos para que a gente volte a vê-la

–eu não quero isso, eu quero a mamãe – Hinna e Koji ficaram em prantos, até Sesshoumaru ficou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Eles se abraçaram, Kagome não segurava as lágrimas. O que seria dessas crianças sem Rin?

Ao fim das palavras do padre a mãe de Sesshoumaru se aproximou de Kagome. Sesshoumaru levava Koji e Hinna para fora, ela apenas os observava. Foi então que a mãe de Sesshoumaru falou

–uma lastima o que aconteceu

–Rin era minha única família, perdemos nossa mãe muito cedo e lembro das dificuldades de meu pai para nos criar sozinho, apesar de ter quase a mesma idade de Rin eu cuidava dela, quando as outras crianças iam importuná-la, eu sempre tomava partido –um sorriso apareceu com a lembrança

–sei como eram as coisas para vocês, você sempre tão diferente de Rin. Eu tinha certeza que as coisas seriam bem diferentes – a mãe de Sesshoumaru se referia ao passado dele e de Kagome

–Rin era a pessoa certa para ele, isso nunca seria para mim – uma dolorosa lembranças veio à mente de Kagome

Elas começaram a se dirigir para a saída

–Kagome, por favor. Sei que tem a sua vida e esta tomou diferentes rumos, mas meu filho precisa da sua ajuda, terei que voltar para Long Island para cuidar da irmã dele, mas meu pobre Sesshoumaru nada sabe sobre cuidar de crianças

–ele dará conta, não há motivo para se preocupar Sra. Taisho

–por favor Kagome, sei que você e meu filho tiveram suas desavenças...

–"insultos e xingamentos de morte não devem ter mais importância" – ela pensou

–...mas se não for por ele, faça por Rin. Essas crianças eram o que ela mais amava

–eu não sei o que dizer, as coisas estão muito confusas, eu não po...

–não responda agora, pense a respeito. Rin era tudo para os filhos, meu filho não saberá cuidar deles, por favor, ao menos pense a respeito. Você disse que Rin era sua única família, bem agora você tem eles.

Kagome não sabia o que dizer, mas pensaria. Ajudar Sesshoumaru, mesmo depois de tudo que fez com Rin, lembrar das conversas e as duvidas de Rin sobre as traições de Sesshoumaru.

Ajudá-lo seria trair Rin, mas também seria abandonar as crianças.

**00o00o00**

**E então? O que a Kagome deve fazer?**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews:**

**Neherenia: muito ogb pela sua review, acho q agora as coisas ficaram um pouco mais claras. Bjus e continue acompanhando :D ****Bjus!**

**Lady Kyrazinha: é o sesshy não tem muito jeito, tanto q foi complicado ele contar para as crianças, imgani contar para uma criança de 5, 7 q perdeu a mãe? Obrigad pela review e mande um comentário sobre esse cap :) ****Bjus!**

**Mandy Alencar: Obrigada :D Espere por mais segredos, essa hist ainda terá algumas reviravoltas. Depois deixa um comentario :)**** Bjus!**

**Estou muito contente por vocês estarem gostando dessa fic, então mandem reviews e digam o que acharam desse cap :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Esse cap saiu meio grande, mas foi acidente, srsrs**

**Espero que gostem  
**

**Boa Leitura :D !**

**00o00o00**

Kagome estava colocando Hinna e Koji na cama, ela estava cobrindo Hinna quando falou:

– você está bem pequena?

A menina tinha um olhar triste, era natural ela própria se sentia péssima, ambas tinham perdido alguém muito importante

– acho que... – ela não sabia o que dizer – a senhora vai embora agora?

A cama de Koji era ao lado da irmã, ele então se virou para olhar para elas. Kagome ficou no meio das duas camas

– ficarei até vocês pegarem no sono

Kagome ficou ali, sentada no chão, ao lado das crianças. O dia havia sido muito longo, ela estava exausta, desde que acordara naquela manhã daquele _sonho_ ela não conseguiu pregar mais o olho. O pedido da mãe de Sesshoumaru também a preocupava, ela sabia que ele não teria paciência para cuidar daquelas crianças e muito menos saber como se fazia isso, certo que ela também não tinha experiência, mas mesmo assim não poderia abandoná-los.

Por outro lado, ficar a ajudá-lo seria arriscado. Mas se ficasse ele acharia que poderia usá-la para se livrar dos filhos e aproveitar a vida com a amante. Ah como ele se enganaria, ela não permitiria que ele a fizesse de tola, ele veria como as coisas iam mudar...

Kagome descia as escadas quando o avistou, ele estava sentado no sofá frente à TV. Ela foi até ele e avistou o copo com um liquido amarelo bem intenso. Havia uma garrafa de uísque ao lado dele, não havia uma só pedra de gelo no copo.

–uísque?

–dias assim merecem algo bem forte – ele disse sem encará-la – há muito tempo uísque não é problema – encarou-a por fim – quer?

Ele ofereceu a bebida

–ainda vou dirigir

–está meio tarde, devia ficar aqui esta noite. – ele olhou para o relógio que marcava dez e meia.

–ficarei bem. – ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar – Sei que tudo que aconteceu foi desastroso, as coisas não poderiam estar piores, mas vejo que o melhor que eu poderia fazer é ajudá-lo com as crianças.

–e o que a faz acreditar... – ele se levantou do sofá a fim de iniciar mais uma discussão, mas não havia forçar para uma nova briga com Kagome – está bem, os últimos dias foram muito cansativos e... agradeço pela ajuda que você me deu.

–não agradeça, não faço por você.

Disse antes de pegar as chaves do carro e sair pela porta.

Kagome foi para seu apartamento, entrou, trancou a porta e jogou as chaves em cima de uma cômoda ao lado da porta. O apartamento estava escuro e vazio, igual ao espírito de Kagome naquele momento.

Ela foi até o banheiro, tomou um longo banho, vestiu a camisola e foi deitar, os cabelos ainda estavam molhados, mas naquela noite ela não se importava, naquela noite o peso sobre ela a afundava para um abismo, e se tivesse escolha, gostaria de nunca mais sair. Ela adormeceu com as lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto.

Na manhã seguinte Kagome escreveu um bilhete para Mirian, a empregada que vinha certos dias para limpar o apartamento, e saiu em direção à casa de Sesshoumaru. Faltava apenas 10 minutos para às sete da manhã quando ela chegou na casa do cunhado. Ela usava um suéter roxo e um short bege que ia até a coxa.

Ele já estava vestido e a espera dela, ele usava um terno azul perfeitamente, uma camisa branca e uma gravata cinza, estava impecável dando-lhe uma postura intimidadora e ao mesmo tempo envolvente. Quando ela tocou a campainha ele logo atendeu, não parecia muito feliz, talvez estivesse zangado pela demora, mas não disse nada.

–bem as crianças ainda dormem e eu tenho que ir, qualquer coisa você já sabe o meu numero

–uma coisa – ele se virou para encará-la intrigado – preciso de dinheiro – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha – para a compra de mantimentos, outro dia tinha apenas cereal, alguém tem que fazer o supermercado

Ele deixou a maleta no chão e puxou a carteira no bolso de trás. Aquilo já parecia um casamento. Puxou uma nota de cinqüenta dólares e entregou à Kagome

–já vi que você não fazia supermercado, isso é para o lanche? Não pretendo ir ao supermercado todos os dias em busca de mantimentos.

–"vou me arrepender muito disse" – ele pensou com desgosto, mas nada disse à Kagome – assim está melhor? – ele lhe entregou mais cinqüenta dólares

–só mais uma coisa

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos esperando a próxima bomba que ela jogaria

–esteja aqui às 8, no máximo 8:30.

–quê? Isso é absurdo você quer me dar um 'toque de recolher'? Meu trabalho exige disposição de tempo, não há como chegar nesse horário

Na verdade ele saia quase 8 da noite, mas Sesshoumaru sempre aproveitava alguns momentos a mais com Kagura, fazendo o se atrasar, evidente que Kagome não precisava saber disso.

–você não pode estar falando serio – ele não acreditava nas palavras de Kagome

–não é nenhuma piada, chegue às 8 e às 9 só em caso de extrema urgência, e não abuse. Se me fizer de boba...

–vai deixar Hinna e Koji sozinhos, por acaso?

Ele estreitou o olhar na direção de Kagome, ela estava indo longe demais impondo um horário de chegada para ele.

–não sou irresponsável a este ponto, mas garanto que troco a fechadura e você aproveitará a noite no conforto de seu belo carro – se referia renault megane de Sesshoumaru

–não pode estar falando serio – ele não levava fé nas ameaças de Kagome

–teste. Olha, eu não posso fazer nada. Pedi uma licença no trabalho até que você possa arrumar uma empregada e ver se ela é capacitada para cuidar das crianças, até lá eu o ajudarei, mas isso vai ser temporário, resolverei meus assuntos por telefone, mas não vou me desligar do emprego para cuidar dos _seus _filhos. Então você entende que não é bom eu sair uma da manhã

–ah claro seu emprego é tão importante – desdenhou – o que você faz mesmo... desenhos, comerciais de TV, propagandas...

Kagome trabalhava com publicidade e propaganda, podia até não ganhar tão bem quanto Sesshoumaru, mas seu salário era o suficiente para seus gastos, ela já estava arrependida de ter se oferecido para ficar com os filhos dele, mas ela já dera a palavra.

–acho melhor você ir – ela disse estreitando o olhar, cruzando os braços e fechando os pulsos. Sesshoumaru também não queria mais aquela discussão, então foi embora.

Quando ele saiu Hinna já estava descendo as escadas

–bom dia querida

–tia, que bom que você veio hoje – disse feliz, mas o semblante da menina era vazio

Kagome fez um lance para Hinna, então por volta das 8 da manha Koji acordou e foi tomar café. Kagome limpou a mesa do café enquanto as crianças assistiam TV, em silencio. Kagome vendo o animo teve a idéia.

–que tal irmos passear? Vamos no supermercado, vai ser divertido!

Ela vestiu Koji e Hinna apareceu logo em seguida. Eles entraram no celta azul de Kagome e ela colocou os cintos. Hinna foi ao lado de Kagome, mas Kagome não sabia o que fazer, as crianças estavam tão triste.

–porque não fomos para a escola hoje? – Koji perguntou

–bem, essa semana não haverá problemas e... vai ser umas férias

Ela olhou pelo retrovisor e viu que o menino desviou o olhar para a janela. No supermercado, ela pôs as coisas no carrinho. Hinna e Koji estavam bem a seu lado

–o que querem levar? Refrigerantes, batata frita, doces...

–mamãe _diz_ que isso faz mau. – Hinna disse tristonha

Kagome se abaixou na altura dos pequenos afim de olhá-los nos olhos

–prestem atenção. Sei que é um momento muito difícil, sei que sentem falta dela. Tudo bem, eu também sinto, mas quero que saibam que estarei para sempre com vocês.

Eles se abraçaram.

–a gente pode levar sorvete? – Hinna disse, kagome sorriu

– tenho uma idéia melhor

Kagome terminou de fazer as compras, levou arroz, carne, algumas verduras, frutas, legumes, doces e refrigerantes, para ver se eles se animavam.

–agora vamos dar um passei que sei que vão gostar

–vamos para onde tia? – Hinna disse um pouco mais animada

–surpresa

Kagome os levou a uma sorveteria, onde se encontraria com Sango. Assim que ela avistou a amiga não conteve a felicidade.

–pessoal, vocês lembram da Sango?

–acho muito difícil, quando nos vimos a Hinna ainda chupava bico. Você está ótima Kagome

–espero, pois a dieta que fiz vai para o espaço hoje.

Assim que o garçom chegou as crianças pediram

–o que vão querer? – o garçom perguntou

–sorvete de morango e chocolate – Koji disse

–eu quero de chocolate e baunilha – Hinna disse

–eu vou querer de baunilha e morango e pode colocar bastante cobertura de chocolate em todos – Kagome disse – e você Sango?

–eu vou ficar com um pedaço de bolo. Vocês não acham que está muito cedo para doces? O açúcar não faz bem – Sango se referia mais para Kagome

–não vai ter problema, _que mal um sorvete pode fazer?_ – o sorvete sempre foi companheiro de Kagome.

As taças chegaram e as crianças logo terminaram

–tia, agente pode ir brincar?

–pode não, devem. Vão lá divirtam-se, mas tomem cuidado

Eles foram deixando somente Kagome e Sango

–e aí, como estão as coisas?

–terríveis. Eu não sei o que fazer, mas concordei em ajudar o Sesshoumaru por enquanto

–você e o Sesshoumaru sob o mesmo teto?

–pode parar por aí – Kagome apontou com o dedo para a amiga com raiva, ela sabia do que Sango falava – em primeiro: mal vou vê-lo e depois isso vai ser por pouco tempo, só até que ele se organize e as crianças tenham superado

–para depois terem que superar a sua partida?

Kagome deu um longo suspiro, olhou para a taça a sua frente, sabia que Sango tinha razão, mas o que faria? Os abandonaria?

–Kagome, acho nobre de sua parte ajudar essas crianças, mas isso pode fazer muito mais mal do que bem. Principalmente para você.

–já superei o que tinha de superar. Ficarei bem e eles nem sentiram minha falta, me afastarei aos poucos

– Diga o que quiser, mas não me convence. Você pode ser forte, mas se apega muito facilmente.

–me desapeguei uma vez e posso fazer isso novamente

–a que custo? Você sumiu em Londres, não deu nenhuma noticia por quase DOIS ANOS! Passou por tudo aquilo sozinha, você poderia ter morrido e por causa de quem?

–Sango não começa...

–Kagome, você perdeu a sua vida por causa do que a Rin e o Sesshoumaru fizeram, mais do que isso, você...

–não continue! – Kagome alertou – e Rin não teve culpa, a culpa foi...

–não me venha com essa, sinto muito pela morte dela, mas ela era apenas um ano mais nova , sabia perfeitamente o que fazia naquela noite, mas mesmo assim você só culpou o Sesshoumaru – para Sango Rin nunca foi a inocente que Kagome acreditava

–chega! Você é a única que sabe a história inteira, você me deu muito apoio naquela noite me deixando ficar na sua casa, mas peço que não fale mais deste assunto. Sofri pelo que Sesshoumaru fez e sofri muito mais pelo que aconteceu **depois**, mas aquilo tudo ficou no passado, as conseqüências daquela noite ficaram para trás e nada mudará, vamos mudar de assunto, sim? – aquele assunto era doloroso para Kagome

–certo, apesar de ser contra a sua atitude, respeitarei **mais uma **vez sua decisão... e como vai esse seu capitulo de 'mãe'? – Sango disse olhando para Hinna e Koji que estavam brincando animadamente no parquinho da sorveteria.

–apesar da falta que eles sentem, ficarão bem – Kagome disse levando mais uma colher de sorvete à boca.

Kagome e as crianças chegaram em casa. Elas nem esperaram Kagome falar para saírem correndo um atrás do outro na maior animação, passando correndo por ela, enquanto ela levava as compras.

–vão devagar! O almoço sai num instante

–ah tia, a gente não tá com fome – Hinna disse correndo atrás de Koji que rodeava o sofá, depois do sorvete quem iria querer almoçar?

–mas tem que comer

–depois... – eles continuaram a correr

Kagome foi preparar o almoço. Ela colocou a panela no fogo e o celular tocou. Os gritos das crianças podiam ser ouvidos, eles brincavam de perseguir o outro dentro de casa

–façam silencio – Kagome alertou e foi atender o celular que tocava incessante – alô... ah, oi Philip! Os papeis da Delph Corporation? Sim eu... estou com eles, faço os ajustes necessários ainda hoje. – Kagome tentava se concentrar para dar as informações, mas o barulho que faziam era muito grande – Eu to com o meu notebook aqui, então me manda os dados ... – Koji deu um grito que assustou Kagome – O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AÍ? Vão derrubar a casa?

A pessoa no telefone deu um grito do outro lado

_–você está louca Higurashi?_

–desculpe Philip, mas aqui está uma bagunça, façamos o seguinte, você me envia as anotações e eu dou os ajustes a noite, amanhã estará tudo no seu email e... DROGA!

_–o que foi que você disse?_ – o homem no telefone reclamou com o insulto

–não foi com você! Espera um momento

A panela que Kagome colocara no fogo começou a queimar, com o telefonema ela havia se esquecido de acrescentar a água. Kagome colocou o celular no balcão e foi cuidar da panela.

–ufa, essa foi por pouco... – ela disse, mas a panela ficou com o fundo queimado – bem, o Sesshoumaru não precisa saber disso.

Quando ela olhou para trás, Koji havia pegado o seu celular

–ei, e devolva

Ele fez que 'não' com a cabeça e saiu correndo pelas as escadas

–KOJIIII!

–pega Hinna! – ele jogou o celular para a irmã quando Kagome estava prestes a alcançá-lo

–_kagome você ainda está aí? tem alguem morrendo aí, é?_

–Hinna você é a mais velha, não pode se comportar feito criança

Ao dizer isso, a menina deu meia volta e correu para o quarto dos pais. Kagome corre atrás dela. Hinna estava na outra ponta da cama dos pais. Kagome pula em cima da cama tentando pegar o telefone, mas a garota dá a volta indo em direção a porta para sair do quarto, Kagome vira tentando pular em cima da menina, mas ouvi-se um estrondo e a madeira da cama cede, fazendo o pé de Kagome afundar e ela ir de cara ao chão.

Kagome acerta a lateral esquerda do corpo no chão frio.

–ohoh – ela geme baixinho pela dor

–_HIGURASHI!...KAGOME HIGURASHI SE AINDA ESTIVER VIVA EU QUERO O..._

–ela liga depois – foi a única coisa que Hinna disse antes de desligar

–tia? – Koji e Hinna se aproximam

–como ela agüentava isso? – Kagome diz baixinho sem que as crianças escutem

–tia Kagome, a senhora consegue se levantar

Kagome ainda estava com a cara no chão, o chão frio ajudava a diminuir a dor

–ok, chega de sorvete para vocês, ohoh – ela ficou ali no chão frio e convidativo

**00o00o00**

**Acho que ela tem mais uma coisa para esconder do sesshy**

****

_**respondendo...**_

**Mandy Alencar: a Rin é que cuidava das crianças, o sesshy nesse ponto mal dava palpite. Ela perdeu ainda mais, mas depois é que vão saber direitinho. Vc acertou em cheio a idéia do sesshy, mas a kag não vai facilitar. O passado deles ainda guarda alguns segredos. Bjus e valeu pela review :D**

**Neherenia**:** Já vi que vc é como a Sango, não perdoa a Rin. Essa convivência ainda promete alguns atritos... Bjus e obrigada pela review :D**

**Lady Kyrazinha:****A kag teve os motivos para ir e os motivos para voltar. A separação foi pela viajem, eles tinham idéias meio contrárias, mais a frente eles vão dar sua opinião sobre os fatos, aí você escolhe um lado. Ainda vai haver muita farpa. Essas fugidinhas são perigosas...rsrs, já escutei muito essa musica :D. eu não gostei de escrever aquilo sobre a morte da rin, não é algo muito bom de se dizer a uma criança. Bjus e fico grata pela review :D**

Estou muito contente por vocês estarem gostando dessa fic,

**então mandem reviews e digam o que acharam do cap :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Mais uma cap p/ curtir nesse fim de semana**

**Dessa vez ficou meio curtinho **

**Espero que gostem  
**

**Boa Leitura! :D **

**00o00o00**

Sesshoumaru estava no escritório analisando uns papeis, quando tocaram sua porta

–e aí meu velho, como está?

–já disse para você parar de me chamar assim

Bantotsu desdenhou e sentou na cadeira em frente a Sesshoumaru

–eu achei que você fosse ficar em casa

–preciso trabalhar

–mas achei que você fosse ficar com seus filhos...

–Kagome vai ficar com eles

–Kagome? E ela é bonita?

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu no lábio de Bantotsu, Sesshoumaru o olhou indignado

–como disse? – ele tinha o olhar indecifrável

–se essa Kagome é bonita

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha

–estou falando **da **Kagome... Kagome Higurashi!

Bantotsu fez uma pausa, coçando o queixo como se tentasse lembrar da pessoa.

–ah, essa não é aquela sua ex que te largou e sumiu em Londres, que Deus sabe o que ela fez por lá

–disso você lembra perfeitamente

Mas ele sabia o que ela fez, cerrou o punho com a lembrança. Bantotsu não percebeu a atitude do colega e esboçou um sorriso bobo, mas se tivesse juízo teria saído de lá.

–é difícil esquecer uma mulher que te fez de palhaço... espera... essa não é também a sua cunhada?

Sesshoumaru passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando levar a frustração embora

–já que você já lembrou, quer me fazer o favor de me deixar sozinho? Tenho dois filhos para criar e não posso ser preso por assassinato! – ameaçou perigosamente

–calma meu velho... – Sesshoumaru deu um longo suspiro antes que Bantotsu continuasse – como você permite que ela cuide dos seus filhos?

–já disse para não me chamar assim e eu não tenho muitas opções, a compra daquele carro está pesando no meu bolso eu **tenho **que aturar ela, e o pior, ela inventou um toque de recolher, tenho que está em casa às 8 se não...

Bantotsu caiu na gargalhada, fazendo Sesshoumaru encará-lo com uma postura assassina

–tá parecendo uma casamento! rsrsrs - então ele tomou uma postura mais seria - isso eu queria ver, uma mulher que manda em você e para piorar a situação, ela não vai termina na sua cama, - ele tentou conter o riso, mas não conseguiu – rsrsrs

–a menos que tenha aprendido a voar, sugiro que pare de rir agora mesmo – disse em tom frio e ao mesmo tempo assustador

–desculpe, mas e a Kagura como reagiu com a noticia?

–eu a ignorei nesses dias dias, então imagino que ela esteja possessa, desde que descobri sobre a morte da Rin...

Ele não continuou.

–seus planos mudaram meu velho?

–quero ficar com a Kagura, mas fingir que a morte da Rin não muda nada... Eu nunca amei a Rin, é verdade, mas nunca quis que isso acontecesse. Ela foi uma grande amiga, me ajudou nos momentos mais difíceis, mas há alguns meses, desde que conheci Kagura. Não era certo fazer aquilo com a Rin, resolvi me afastar dela, mas deu tudo errado. - ele disse se espreguiçando na cadeira

–O que aconteceu com você foi lamentável, ainda mais tendo que aturar agora a cunhada que te coloca na 'coleira'. Yura me aborrecia por eu estar sempre fora de casa, depois da separação ela me enche a paciência porque não dou atenção para a Sarah. Mas agora posso ficar até altas horas na rua

–eu achei que fosse ser simples assim, mas nada acontece como planejado – disse com pesar

–e a Kagura, como vai ficar?

–por enquanto, na mesma. Não tem condição de levar uma mulher para casa e apresentar como futura mãe deles.

–E acha que uma mulher como Kagura vai querer isso?

–para um colégio interno eu não os mandarei

Bankotsu girou a cabeça em sinal de negação. Ele conhecia as mulheres como Kagura, ele mesmo teve uma namorada após o divorcio que nunca deu atenção para a sua filha, mulheres como Kagura gostavam de curtir, Sesshoumaru podia não ser santo, mas gostava dos filhos. Em algum momento alguém ficaria de lado. Seria Kagura?

O trabalho de Sesshoumaru foi cansativo, principalmente com os comentários de Bankotsu. Ainda era pouco mais das sete horas quando ele terminou, mas ele não ia para casa, tinha um assunto pendente

A campainha foi tocada e a mulher atendeu. Ela tinha uma expressão de desagrado

–oh, apareceu ou só agora lembrou-se de mim? – ela disse cruzando os braços em frente a busto

–não me venha com dramas Kagura, sabe que as coisas estão complicadas

–você me ignora, desliga o celular e quer que eu fique aqui como 'boa esposa'? – a expressão dela se suavizou – eu senti saudade

Ela disse roçando os lábios na pele dele, deslizava as mãos pelos ombros largos e explorava o peitoral definido. Sesshoumaru ficava entorpecido pelas caricias da mulher, mas afastou-se dele

–Hoje não, Kagura

–o que há com você, por acaso não me quer mais – falou sedutora

–acabo de ficar viúvo não é certo

–o que isso muda? Você já ia se separar dela, não pode agir como se ela estivesse viva faria alguma diferença!

–apenas não é apropriado

–vamos nos divertir

Ela disse sussurrando no ouvido dele, jogando para longe o palitó e o deitando sob o sofá.

A casa estava no mais absoluto silencio, Kagome estava com o cabelo molhado e preso num rabo de cavalo, ela usava uma calça jeans bem justa e um suéter verde com uma flor costurada, ela digitava no notebook incessante, até que ouviu um carro estacionar, momentos depois a chave da porta foi colocada e girada. Pouco tempo depois surgiu Sesshoumaru na sala.

–boa noite – ela disse sem desviar o olhar para o aparelho – você... perdeu a hora?

–não acredito que você vai mesmo levar a serio

–eu disse que você deveria chegar cedo, não sei por que você não acreditou. – disse o olhando por fim com a expressão rígida

–eu não cheguei tão tarde, estou no horário que você estipulou – disse serio, de uma forma tão fria que qualquer um pensaria duas vezes antes de enfrentá-lo, claro Kagome não era qualquer um.

–eu não sei em que planeta chegar 5 minutos antes das 9 pode ser considerado 'no horário' – ela fez aspas com os dedos para dar ênfase

–não tem porque ficar aborrecida, eu tive um problema de ultima hora e tive que ficar mais tarde – ela fechou o notebook

Sesshoumaru retirou o palitó e atirou no sofá, como costumava fazer, ao lado de Kagome, a camisa branca que ele usava por baixo deu evidencia aos músculos definidos dele. Kagome desviou o olhar para o palitó ao lado dela e notou um cheiro forte e enjoativo vindo dele. Ela então voltou-se para ele

–o que você _faz _ou deixa de fazer é problema seu, apenas peço que cumpra o combinado, da próxima vez... – ela se levantou do sofá deixando a questão no ar – as crianças dormiram a pouco, mas acho que Hinna ainda pode estar com sono leve, então faça silencio. Há comida no fogão, basta _você _esquentar

Ela já estava se distanciando dele quando lembrou:

–ah, ia esquecendo, é bom contratar uma empregada para cuidar dos afazeres do lar... sabe... limpar, lavar... essa besteira toda

–como é?

–você não esperava que _eu _fosse cuidar disso para você? Tenho uma diarista que limpa o meu apartamento se você quiser posso trazê-la para cuidar, o salário você acerta depois

–Kagome eu não tenho como manter uma empregada e nem posso chegar do trabalho e cuidar desses serviços, isso... é coisa de mulher

_–de volta com o machismo_ – ela sussurrou – bem meu caro, isso _com certeza_ não é coisa _dessa_ mulher – disse apontando para si – ah e claro que você pode pagar, afinal tem um _grande _emprego

Ela estava saindo quando, dessa vez, ele a chamou;

–espere, tome – ele disse estendendo a chave de Rin para a cunhada

O chaveiro era um salto de prata com algumas pedras incrustadas, ela lembrou de Rin. Foi Kagome quem dera aquilo à Rin, o semblante de Kagome ficou triste, ela então se aproximou para pegar a chave da casa, seus dedos tocaram o de Sesshoumaru e seus olhares se encontraram, só então Sesshoumaru notou um galo na testa da cunhada

–o que foi isso?

De susto ela pegou a chave as pressas

–nada de mais, apenas uma simples distração. Até amanhã!

Ela então saiu da casa com o notebook nas mãos, o carro dela estava bem ao lado do de Sesshoumaru, só então ela lembrou do celular. Ela havia colocado em cima da estante para que as crianças não o alcançassem. Ela já estava na porta da casa quando escutou um estrondo, ao entrar viu Hinna correndo para o quarto dos pais.

Kagome subiu atrás da menina afim de saber o que havia acontecido, quando ela atravessou a porta viu Hinna estática olhando para o lugar da cama, Sesshoumaru estava no chão com metade da cama que tinha cedido e o derrubado no chão. Kagome havia colocado alguns pregos, mas pelo visto não adiantaram, ela não sabia o que falar, ficou ali vendo-o no chão.

Sesshoumaru a olhou com os olhos cheios de fúria e com a voz raivosa disse:

–alguém quer me contar alguma coisa?

–hãn...

Hinna e Kagome se olhavam, os olhos assustados da menina demonstravam que ela tinha receio do que aconteceria se ele descobrisse

–cupins? – Kagome disse inocente

**00o00o00**

****

_**Nunca usem pregos fajutos para consertar algumas coisa...**_

_**respondendo...**_

**Lady Kyrazinha: SE vc ficou revoltad**** girl com aquele cap, nesse com essa de: "coisa de mulher" deve ter ficado mais ainda. Ele ainda tem muito que aprender, mas a kag ainda tá e pode dar uma de teacher, srrsr. Nossa todo mundo tá querendo que ela tranque o pobrezinho do lado de fora... _cuidado sesshy _É verdade, é um golpe muito baixo :( Bjus e fico grata pela review :D**

**Estou muito contente por vocês estarem gostando dessa fic,**

**então mandem reviews e digam o que acharam do cap :D**

**Podem mandar elogiar, reclamar, dar opinião, então MANDEM :D **

**: Legal, tmb sou nogueira! fico feliz q estaja gostando, esse cap saiu curtinho, é q eu tô meio ocupada c/ as coisas da facu então não tá dando para aumentar o tamanho dos caps, mas vou tentar fazer maior da prox vez. Bjus e valeu pela review :D**

**Mandy Alencar: Criança com ou sem sorvete é fogo! Ainda mais com quem não tem pratica em cuidar delas. Vc quer mesmo q eu dga se vc acertou o palpite? :| Ela não qer dar nenhuma facilidade para ele, mas ainda vai penar muito com as crianças. Bjus e valeu pela review :D**

**Neherenia**:**Eu não tenho nenhum, mas sei bem como é complicado... tenho um sobrinho q é muito malvado, ele pega o meu celular e quando eu tento tomar ele joga nochão, mesmo assim não tenho como resistir aquela carinha q toda criança faz... A sua tem quantos anos? No inicio ser mãe é complicado para quaquer um, tenho uma amiga q acabou de ganhar nenê, ela mal sabe segurar o menino, mas um dia ela pega o jeito :) . Bjus e obrigada pela review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**As coisas estão muito complicadas para mim, tô me afogando de trabs para fazer, as provas tão chegando então vai ser complicado postar com regularidade**

**Espero que gostem  
**

**Boa Leitura! :D **

**00o00o00**

Kagome chegou na casa de Sesshoumaru, ela não tocou a campainha, já tinha a chave de Rin.

– bom dia! – ela disse alegrimente

– tia! – Hinna estava tomando café na cozinha com Sesshoumaru – Bom dia, chegou cedo

Kagome estava entrando na cozinha e notou Hinna tomando café

– ela não é muito pequena para tomar café?

– E você não é muito grande para ficar pulando em cima da cama? – ele disse com um brilho perigoso no olhar

Kagome levou a mão direita a orelha e ficou acariciando de leve com o indicador, tentando afastar aquele momento constrangedor, a imagem de Sesshoumaru caído no chão ainda estava viva em sua mente

– não acredito que ainda está falando disso, já disse que foi um acidente

–um acidente que me custou as costas

– não precisa ficar me lembrando, já disse que compro uma cama nova para você

– já disse que não quero

– então quando eu comprar você pode vender ou até atear fogo sobre ela, mas se _eu_ quebrei, _eu_ pago! Onde está o Koji?

– dormindo, ainda tem que acordá-lo e aprontar para a escola.

– Acho melhor eles descansarem nessa semana, segunda feira eu levo

– logo você que sempre defendeu a escola e via como um futuro

– minha opinião não mudou, apenas vejo que ainda está tudo... muito recente – disse olhando para Hinna

– eu não...

Sesshoumaru foi interrompido pelo celular de Kagome

– desculpe – ela olhou na tela do aparelho, fez um sinal para que ele a aguarda se – Bom dia Philip...

Ao dizer isso Kagome saiu, Sesshoumaru olhou para Hinna buscando uma resposta, mas a menina apenas deu de ombros.

– _o que você estava pensando quando me deixou falando sozinho?_

– já disse que sinto muito, mas já informei a minha situação, você sabe perfeitamente que as coisas não estão simples e me comprometi a voltar na segunda

– _só vou aliviar o seu lado porque gostei do trabalho que fez, mas nunca repita isso, parecia que estava num hospício _

–'você nem faz idéia' – disse em pensamento – Agora, o que você quer? Pois eu não acredito que tenha ligado para me dar os parabéns pelo trabalho

–_sua intuição é inegável. Quero mudanças no layout da campanha_

–você disse que gostou!

_–me impressionou, mas e teremos uma reunião na segunda, quero repassar detalhes com você. A conta da Delph é muito importante! _

–Eu posso ver no domingo

–_venha na minha casa hoje_

–estou de licença

_–dê seu jeito, a quero aqui por volta das sete da noite e não se atrase_

–idiota – praguejou alto quando o chefe desligou

–olha a língua! – Sesshoumaru alertou na porta da sala onde estava Kagome

Kagome apenas estreitou o olhar, Sesshoumaru então saiu deixando só as duas.

–O que vamos fazer hoje? – Hinna chegou perto da tia

–vamos fazer compras – Kagome sorriu para a menina

Algumas horas mais tarde, Kagome e as crianças estavam chegando ao shopping, logo avistaram Sango que acenou quando os viu

–preparei uma tarde cheia de diversão para nós, que tal um sorvete coberto por calda de chocolate para começar o dia?

No primeiro sinal de vibração das crianças Kagome protestou

–nada de sorvete!

As crianças estavam brincando num dos brinquedos do shopping enquanto Sango e Kagome conversavam

–E como está o clima com Sesshoumaru?

–digamos que o quarterback está de volta. O episodio da cama o deixou furioso

–também Kagome, você destruiu a cama do coitado!

–coitado? Isso já se resolve, já comprei uma cama nova para ele, mas e quanto a mim? Acha que é fácil sentir umter a sensação de a cama sendo desmontada por sua causa? Eu é que deveria ficar ofendida!

Sango não segurou o riso

–E as crianças como estão?

–estão melhores do que eu. Ah Philip está uma fera pelo episodio de ontem, é outro que acha que vou seguir as suas ordens. Quer refazer a campanha

–Não sei como você o agüenta. Já teria me perdido nessas campanhas e com as ordens desse homem. Qual o seu projeto?

–é de uma empresa, a Delph, eles querem uma campanha publicitária para um novo segmento de mercado, mas há ainda uma concorrência com a Mable e sabe como tudo que envolve a Mable deixa o Phil insuportável

–e quando ele é suportável?

As duas caíram na gargalhada

–E o Kouga como vai?

–Espero que bem, demos um tempo há alguns meses

–eu sei, você não aceitou o pedido dele

–Eu já tinha me comprometido com Philip e com algumas campanhas, não podia jogar tudo para o alto, a minha vida estava uma bagunça e agora é que qualquer entendimento está fora de cogitação mesmo

–era só ter pedido transferência para a filial de Londres, nem precisaria pedir demissão

–não era tão simples...sou grata por tudo que o Kouga fez por mim, mas o meu trabalho virou a minha vida... – kagome fez uma pause e depois de um longo suspiro continuou – eu e o Kouga vivemos alguns meses separados, eu aqui, ele lá, nos dávamos bem até, mas agora nos distanciamos nesses últimos tempos, assim a melhor coisa a fazer era dar um tempo, não teve nada a ver com o pedido, tanto que continuámos amigos – disse por fim

–eu só acho que você está se esquecendo de viver um pouco, sua vida é só trabalho, trabalho e mais trabalho. Eu tenho o Miroku para me dar apoio, me distrair das frustrações, por que não tira uma folga? Sabe sair com homens é uma saída

–não sei... – Kagome queria encerrar a conversa, olhava em direção das crianças, mas Sango não desistiria

–me prometa!

–ok, eu prometo tirar algum momento para relaxar, fica feliz... – nessa hora ela avista Koji subindo no escorrega maior – desce daí menino!

–relaxar vai ser difícil...

A campainha tocou e uma mulher foi atender. Uma mulher entrou no apartamento com o sorriso estampado no rosto, mas este não foi respondido pela dona do apartamento.

–O que há Kagura, está desanimada?

–Não estou para brincadeiras Kanna, meu humor hoje está muito ruim - Kanna ignorou e passou pala amiga

–Aceito um café em quanto você me fala o que a aborrece.

Kagura foi buscar o café para Kanna, enquanto está senta confortavelmente no sofá.

–vai, desabafa, o que foi dessa vez

–dessa vez? Eu te digo o que foi, aquele maldito tem a ousadia de me ignorar, não quer mais sair, diz que tem que chegar cedo em casa para a cunhada ir embora, que a cunhada ameaçou dizendo trancá-lo fora de casa, que a viuvez ainda é recente. O que isso muda? Ele nunca amou aquela coisa que era a mulher dele

–Ele tá te ignorando?

–você não entendeu? Ele acha que devemos dar um tempo no nosso relacionamento

–hiiii, ele quer terminar com você?

–não, ele acha que é uma ofensa a mulher – disse com desgosto enquanto levava o liquido a boca

Kanna riu ao ver a espressão da amiga

–Como é sentimental, nuca esperaria isso de Sesshoumaru, mas você tem certeza que não há outra, sei lá, talvez ele tenha perdido o interesse em você. Sabe como é, homem gosta de correr riscos e sem a esposinha você deixa de ser amante para se tornar uma... namorada?

–Não tenho nada a temer, me garato - disse confiante - além do mais tem os pirralhos

–tinha esquecido este detalhe, daqui a pouco você vai s tornar madrasta

Kagura teve um arrepio ao ouvir a palavra proferiada pela amiga, sempre fora um mulher livre, desimpedida e não desperdiçaria a vida cuidado dos filhos de outra

–Como eu disse a cunhada está cuidando das crianças

–_Como_ é a cunhada dele - Kanna parecia intrigada

–só sei que é uma velha solteirona - disse em tom de deboche

–sendo assim, porque não convence o Sesshoumaru a dar a guarda das crianças para a cunhada, uma mulher que não se casou se realisa quando tem filhos, ela pode gostar de ideia.

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábio de Kagura, era a saída perfeita

Já passava das seis da noite quendo a campainha de Philip tocou, já era hora. Quando ele abriu deu de cara com Kagome com a cara séria. Ele esboçou um sorriso ao ver a funcionária, mas este desapareceu quando ele viu duas crianças com ela.

–O que significa isso Higurashi?

–Você disse que eu desse meu jeito, bem, este é _meu jeito - _ela disse empurrando as crianças para dentro do apartamento

Eles passaram e logo em seguida Kagome, Philip deu um longo suspiro e fechou a porta

–Vamos terminar logo, mas quero saber o que vai fazer com essas crianças.

–dar meu jeito ora... – Kagome abriu a bolsa e tirou dois kits do Mcdonald e entregou as crianças – se comportem

Ao ver aquilo Philip entrou em pânico

–eles vão sujar minha linda mobília!

–deixe de escândalo Philip e vamos terminar logo isso.

Kagome conhecera Philip no fim da faculdade em Londres, ele depositara a confiança nela convidando-a a trabalhar numa das mais respeitadas empresas de publicidade, mas isso não foi difícil, Kagome tinha força de vontade e era muito eficiente. Philip tinha uns 40 anos cabelos loiros, olhos verdes, cerca de 7cm mais baixo que Kagome, mas um homem insuportável cheio de vontades.

– Deve ser algo novo, o lançamento da nova Delph deve surpreender a todos, se a Mable pegar a conta eu...

–eles não vão pegar, anotei todas a idéias e o que os diretores da Delph querem, essa nós levamos não há razão para se preocupar

–como você falando assim eu fico... – disse se aproximando dos lábios de Kagome

–...no seu lugar Phil

–qual é Higurashi, sei que terminou com o Wolf então porque nós...

Ele foi interrompido por um barulho vindo da sala. Eles correram para ver o que tinha acontecido. Quando chegaram lá um vaso estava aos pedaços no chão, Koji estava próximo dele com os olhos lacrimejando por um pequeno corte da perna

–foi sem querer, eu tentei pegar, mas ele caiu – disse aos prantos

–o que você fez? – Philip estava muito irritado

Ele segurou Koji pelos braços e começou a sacudir o menino.–como você faz isso...

–solte o menino! – Kagome tentou intervir, mas o chefe estava fora de si

–não devia... você vai me pagar seu moleque

–SOLTE ELE!

Kagome ficou no meio deles afastando Koji do chefe, deu um tapa em Philip e o jogou no sofá. Ela estava usando uma pulseira que cortou a face de Philip. Ele sentiu o rosto arder pelo tapa, levou a mão e viu a coloração vermelha nos dedos, ele olhou para Kagome com os olhos arregalados, ela sabia que tinha passado dos limites, mas já era tarde

–o que você fez vai além de tudo Higurashi – ele a olhava possesso – a partir desse momento você está DE-MI-TI-DA!

Kagome e as crianças ficaram mudos, agora todos tinham ido longe demais.

**Continua...**

**00o00o00**

**Hi tadinha da kag, agora tá na rua da amargura**

**Olha o que um vaso não faz...**

**Gente foi mal mesmo por não ter postado antes, mas vou tentar ser mais rapida da prox vez!**

**_Respondendo..._**

**_Neherenia: meu sobrinho tá fazendo 3 hj, é uma boa idade(cheia de pirraças e bagunça, rsrrs). Será que o ban seria capaz de dar em cima da ex do melhor amigo?¬¬ dessa vez o tempo fechou p/ a kag, o emprego era tudo agora... É verdade uma hora ela pega o jeito :D_**

**_Bjus e obrigada por acompanhar a fic!_**

**_Mandy Alencar: é cupins são muito perigosos, rsrrs. Pobrezinho do sesshy, mas nesse cap quem levou a pior foi a kag o.O_**

**_Bjus e obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic!_**

**_Lady Kyrazinha: já está com suspeitas? E agora? Acho que ele não é tããão cachorro assim(pelo menos não muito). A cada cap vc fica mais indignada c/ o sesshy, c/ esse a sua raiva diminuiu um pouquinho? Bjus e até o rox cap :D_**

**_Sayurichaan: nesse cap eu demorei, mas tento postar mais rápido da prox vez. Que bom que gostou. Bjus e continue comentando_**

**_Bjus a todos que estão a companhando e principalmente quem está mandando reviews, ficou muito feliz com cada review q recebo._**

**_Bjus e até o prox cap(PROVAVELMENTE[não é certeza] lá p/ quarta)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**por onde eu começo? DESCULPEM, SINTO MUITO, NÃO TIVE A INTENÇÃO...**

**Serio, sinto muito pela demora, mas foi meio complicado escrever esse cap, além de eu ter começado a fazer outras coisinhas que me atrapalharam um pouco, ainda teve provas...**

**Sinto muito pela demora, espero que gostem e até ao prox cap!**

**mandem review comentando, por favor! :)**

**00o00o00**

_–não devia... você vai me pagar seu moleque_

_–SOLTE ELE!_

_Kagome ficou no meio deles afastando Koji do chefe, deu um tapa em Philip e o jogou no sofá. Ela estava usando uma pulseira que cortou a face de Philip. Ele sentiu o rosto arder pelo tapa, levou a mão e viu a coloração vermelha nos dedos, ele olhou para Kagome com os olhos arregalados, ela sabia que tinha passado dos limites, mas já era tarde_

_–o que você fez vai além de tudo Higurashi – ele a olhava possesso – a partir desse momento você está DE-MI-TI-DA!_

_Kagome e as crianças ficaram mudos, agora todos tinham ido longe demais._

-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome estava em choque, aquilo havia passado dos limites, mas ela sabia lidar com Philip. Ela fechou os olhos inspirou o máximo de ar que conseguia e expirou lentamente, antes de dizer calmamente.

–tem toda razão Philip... a situação fugiu por completo do controle. Nunca imaginei que minha vida na empresa fosse terminar assim, mas está tudo bem, valeu a experiência desses anos. Entendo perfeitamente a sua situação. Trazer meus sobrinhos para a sua casa e causar tal prejuíso, elém de te agredir fisicamente... fui longe demais.

Kagome pegou a bolsa que estava no sofá e pôs no ombro, mas tanto Philip quanta as crianças estranharam a tranqüilidade de Kagome.

–eu volto logo, vou buscar meu notebook e segunda eu pego as minhas coisas... – Kagome estava indo para a cozinha, mas antes disse – não precisa se preocupar, eu vou buscar as minhas coisas depois da reunião com os acionistas da Delph, assim você não se aborrece com a minha presença lá.

Foi então que a ficha caiu. Como ele faria a apresentação se era Kagome quem comandava o projeto?

–eh... a reunião?

Foi então que a ficha caiu. Como ele faria a apresentação se era Kagome quem comandava o projeto?

–eh... a reunião?

Kagome voltava da cozinha com o notebook

–vamos crianças? Já está ficando tarde! Adeus Philip

–espera Higurashi, vamos conversar...

Philip correu até ela que saía com as duas crianças pela porta

–calma, acho que fomos precipitados, coisas assim podem acontecer

–tem todo razão, podem acontecer! E para evitar isso... - Kagome levantou Koji nos braços - ...temos que manter distancia, assim não aconteceram mais, Boa noite Philip!

–mas não precisa, vamos esquecer, está tudo bem. Sei que a situação pode ter sido inusitada, mas não vamos dar importância ao...

–eu sei, continuaremos amigos, mas o ocorrido hoje...

–ah Higurashi não foi tão grave assim

–oh, ao contrario, foi gravíssimo!

Ela disse entrando no elevador, e apertando o botão, quando a porta ia se fechar Philip pos a mão impedindo que a porta se fechasse.

–está tudo bem, vamos passar uma borracha no ocorrido, voltar para o meu apartamento, eu peço pizza para as crianças, terminamos o layout e festejamos com uma rodada de cerveja! Não é uma boa ideia a do tio Phil, crianças? – ele sorria com a esperança de fazê-la reconsiderar.

–oh, Philip querido – Kagome fez cara de cansada - eu sei que agimos errado, mas essa demissão pode ser até proveitosa para mim, sei lá, faz tanto tempo que não tiro férias, eu nem aproveitei o ultimo natal com os meus sobrinhos – ela olhou para Koji em seu colo – perdi muita coisa fazendo horas extras até tarde da noite, será bom para mim

Kagome era uma boa funcionária, ela terminava os trabalhos no prazo, mesmo que levasse até a madrugada, além de muitos clientes da companhia terem muita afeição por ela, se ele a perdesse quem sabe o futuro desses clientes?

–diga logo o que quer.

–oh, como pode pensar que eu... – Philip a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada – quero as férias que ainda está me devendo, 4 meses no total e mais um aumento de 10% no salário

–não pode tirar féria, preciso de você, então eu compro essas férias e só posso dar um aumento de...3%

Kagome estreitou o olhar e disse

–foi bom traba...

–Higurashi, estamos passando por tempos difíceis

–é você está certo, talvez a Mable ainda tenha interesse em mim, vocês não acham crianças: sua tia não é interessante

Desviou o olhar de Phil para encarar as crianças que estavam perdidas. A tia deles só poderia estar louca, sempre dizia como gostava do emprego, parecia desesperada até alguns momentos após ser anunciada a demissão, mas agora o homem estava prestes a se ajoelhar para fazê-la ficar e ela estava completamente desinteressada em voltar para o cargo.

–ok, pago 2 meses de férias e um aumento de penas 4%

–cinco e fechamos

–quer me tirar até um misero por cento!

–deixe de ser pão-duro, você nem sentirá _esse_ por cento

Philip não queria, mas o rosto se suavizou e ele fez um gesto com a cabeça concordando

–até segunda!

–tenha bons sonhos Philip! Eu mando o layout amanhã– Kagome gritou antes do elevador se fechar

–tia, isso foi incrível – Hinna disse orgulhosa

–ousadia dele tentar me demitir, por anos me matei por causa dele e por um pequeno probleminha ele quer me botar para fora...até parece. Mas agora vamos cuidar desse corte mocinho

–não precisa, nem dói mais.

Kagome ignorou o que o sobrinho disse. Eles foram para o apartamento dela cuidar do corte na perna do menino.

–tia esse seu apartamento é lindo – Hinna disse olhando os móveis de Kagome, enquanto esta cuidava do corte de Koji

Kagome tinha um apartamentos grande, alguns quadros nas paredes, a cozinha era bem espaçosa e os móveis eram em tom de bege.

–obrigada querida, mas, por favor, não destrua nada. - Kagome riu com as próprias palavras – faz tempo que não vocês vêm aqui

–ano passado você não foi na véspera de natal e nem apareceu lá na manhã de. A mamãe disse que a gente também não ia te visitar

Apesar da aproximação que Kagome tinha com Rin e as crianças, elas pouco se viam. Kagome sempre tentou manter distancia de Sesshoumaru, mesmo que para isso tivesse que se afastar da ultima família que lhe restara. As irmãs só se viam em datas especiais, quando Rin precisava de ajuda com as crianças ou para matar a saudade de uma da outra, ela evitara o contato com o cunhado.

–no ultimo natal eu estava trabalhando e nem estava aqui, estava em Londres resolvendo uns assuntos.

–ai tia, isso arde – disse Koji quando Kagome passou o remédio no ferimento

–então lembre dessa dor da próxima vez que pensar em aprontar.

–essas crianças hein, dona Kagome... – Miriam, a mulher que as vezes cuidava do apartamento de Kagome estava ali naquela noite

–é mesmo, aprontam cada uma... – Kagome disse brincando com o pequeno Koji

–tomem, fiz um suco para vocês – ela disse entregando os copos a Hinna e Koji

–obrigada Miriam – a Hinna pegou o suco de laranja e provou estava muito bom.

–está muito bom Miriam, obrigado – Koji agradeceu

Miriam era uma excelente dona de casa e ainda cozinhava perfeitamente. Tinha 39 anos, era casada e mãe de 3 filhas, trabalhava como faxineira para Kagome e outras duas casas para completar a renda da família.

–ah, Miriam muito obrigada por ainda estar aqui, eu a levo em casa já que me esperou até tão tarde

–não tem problema algum.

–sinto incomodá-la com isso, mas você conhece alguém que tenha horário disponível para fazer a limpeza, cozinhar, cuidar de criança, sabe essas coisas... – ela disse sem encarar Miriam e colocando o curativo na perna do menino

Miriam a olhou espantada

–é para meu cunhado, nem em meus piores pesadelos pensaria em me desfazer de você – encarando-a dessa vez

Ela respirou aliviada

–eu vou procurar para a senhora, mas eu já tenho que ir, se não precisar mais de mim

–calma eu a levo...

–não precisa, meu marido está aqui hoje

–está bem, até segunda!

–tia, para quê precisa dessa pessoa?

–que pessoa Koji?

–essa que você pediu a Miriam – Hinna explicou

–ah, ela vai cuidar da casa de vocês, vai ajudar o seu pai, fazer o almoço, essas coisas.

–mas você já cuida da gente – Hinna disse sentando ao lado da tia.

–e tia, você já ajuda o papai.

–você não vai embora como a mamãe, vai? – Hinna a olhou curiosa

–não, vou cuidar sempre de vocês, sempre poderão contar comigo, mas se pensar bem, não sei cuidar de vocês, no almoço queimo o arroz e no café da manhã cereal todo o dia, não dá. Eu ainda tenho o meu trabalho

–a gente promete se comportar – Hinna disse, eles então a olharam com os olhos tão inocentes e suplicantes

–e adoramos comer cereal – Koji falou parecendo sincero – aposto que até o papai gosta do seu arroz queimado

–o seu pai... – nessa hora Kagome se deu conta do tempo, já ia dar 9 da noite – ...o seu pai vai me matar! Vamos para casa

O trato era ele chegar às 8, mas Kagome duvidava que Sesshoumaru chegasse na hora. Ela abriu rapidamente a porta e deu passagem apara as crianças. Estava tudo escuro, por sorte ele não havia chegado

–ufa, está tudo bem, pro banho vão rápido para o chuveiro e se vestir para irem para cama, por sorte tomaram aquele suco – Kagome respirou aliviada

–era só ter esperado o tio Phil pedir a pizza – Koji disse

–com certeza aquela pizza não seria uma boa idéia – Kagome disse revirando os olhos

–mas a senhora mostrou para ele – as crianças caíram na gargalhada

–certo, mas agora vão para...

–bom que resolveram aparecer – a luz do abajur ao lado do sofá acendeu fazendo Sesshoumaru ser notado

–Oh, Sesshoumaru... chegou cedo hoje, bom você...

–dá para explicar onde vocês estavam?

–tive que resolver um problema – ela falou temerosa pela reação dele

–não custava ter deixado o celular ligado, estou ligando para você há horas

Ele se levantou do sofá, estava sem o blazer, deixando o corpo másculo destacado pela camiseta branca, havia tensão naqueles músculos, oq eu deixou Kagome receosa pela repentina visão

–desculpe, estava trabalhando e... eu não...

Kagome com uma raiva que subia lentamente por suas veias. Sesshoumaru estava furioso, a conversa com Kagura o deixara assim ea conversa trocada por Kagome e as crianças só aumentou mais a sua cólera.

–não há desculpa, tem trabalho: OTIMO, mas não deixe de me comunicar para onde leva os MEUS FILHOS

Dessa vez Kagome não se conteve

–se você chegasse na hora combinada eu poderia deixá-los com você, mas você não é de confiança

–eu trabalho para sustentar a casa, não pode me cobrar tal coisa, você que me deve satisfação de onde leva os MEUS FILHOS

_–não fala isso papai_

–machista prepotente, acha que o mundo gira de acordo com a sua vontade

–não é nada disso, você que **_sempre pôs_** o seu trabalho em primeiro lugar

–vendo o que se tornou vejo que fiz uma boa escolha

–_pára tia_

–oh claro, está vivendo _La vida La loca, _soa não exponha os meus filhos ao seu comportamento

–como ousa ora seu...

Antes que Kagome terminasse Sesshoumaru a interrompeu quando avistou o curativo na perna de Koji

–como ouso? Olha a perna do Koji, o quê andou fazendo que deixou que isso acontecesse?

–isso foi um acidente sem importância – Kagome tentou se justificar

–_sem importância,_ e o _com importância?_ Seria capaz de me chamar?

–sei perfeitamente _como você é preocupado_, a questão é saber com quê

_–tia pára..._

–não me venha com essa, você leva os meus filhos Deus sabe onde e ainda ele ainda volta nesse estado

–_pára de brigar com a tia, papai..._

–pelo menos os levo a algum lugar, você nunca está presente

–oh, claro para você as coisas são simples S_rta Emprego- perfeito_

–PAREM! – Hinna chamou a atenção dos dois, que só agora notaram que as crianças presenciaram a discussão, Koji estava aos prantos, mas só com o grito de Hinna eles se deram conta – eu não gosto de brigas, parem de brigar, por favor.

–está tudo bem – Kagome se ajoelho na frente das crianças e limpou as lágrimas de Koji – o que acontece é que foi um dia bem puxado e tanto eu como o seu pai estamos cansados, ele estava preocupado com você e... e não acontecerá de novo – disse a ultima parte olhando para Sesshoumaru que mantinha um olhar frio

–está... tudo... bem mesmo? – Koji disse entre soluços

–está, agora vamos subir e nos vemos amanhã!

Momentos depois Kagome desceu as escadas, as crianças tinham ficado atordoadas com a briga, mas finalmente dormiam. Sesshoumaru estava novamente no sofá, ambos sabiam que teriam que discutir o ocorrido.

–eles já estão dormindo – Kagome disse tentando quebrar o gelo

–melhor assim

–Sesshoumaru eu...

–passamos do limite

–"hoje é o dia de passar do limite" – Kagome pensou lembrando o dia que teve

– Hinna e Koji nunca deveriam presenciar tal coisa

Kagome sabia os de Sesshoumaru na infância, os pais viviam brigando na frente dos filhos, foi uma das razões para ele sair de casa e ir para Nova York para viver com os tios aos 12 anos

–não se repetirá, meu tempo aqui está contado, vou dar um jeito de encontrar um empregada, verei se ela cuida bem das crianças e em breve nos veremos apenas o essencial.

Kagome engoliu em seco ao pronunciar aquilo, ela não admitiria, mas ir ali todos os dias, ver Sesshoumaru e cuidar das crianças era uma boa coisa, a faziam ter uma noção da vida que teria se tivesse tomado outros rumos na vida, teria ela o mesmo fim de Rin?

–concordarei em pagar, mas não tenho condições de pagar um preço alto

–você se acertará com ela depois, mas ainda não é a hora, ainda estou na busca de alguém confiável

Um longo silencio se seguiu até que Sesshoumaru disse

–apesar do ocorrido... muito obrigado pela ajuda Kagome – Sesshoumaru a olhou com os olhos ternos, a raiva de momentos atrás desaparecera, o coração de Kagome bateu mais acelerado, como tal homem poderia exercer tantas emoções cobre ela?

Kagome abaixou o olhar. Sesshoumaru sabia o que significava, ela queria manter distancia. Um súbito sentimento de a raiva apoderou-se dele, raiva e inveja do tal Phil, devia ser ele a razão de Kagome não encará-lo.

–desculpe pelo que aconteceu hoje, se precisar sair deixarei um bilhete com instruções

–está tudo bem Kagome

–ah, já jantou?

–fiz uma besteirinha para comer, estou satisfeito já, se quiser ainda tem no forno

–você, cozinhando? – de uma hora para outra o ar do ambiente ficou mais leve e ameno – até outro dia você reclamava de mulher ter que cozinhar, lavar, limpar...

–mas quer dizer que eu não saiba me virar

Eles estão começaram uma conversa descontraída no sofá, a primeira em muito tempo, mas estavam sendo assistidos por uma espectadora que os olhava admirada e sem ser notada

–_assim é bem melhor..._

Ela disse antes de subir as escadas.

**00o00o00**

**Após um breve(LONGO) tempo sem postagem, estou de volta, novamente desculpem, não foi minha intenção, as provas se acumularam, acabei assumindo outras coisas e acabei não tendo um bom controle sobre o meu tempo, mas vou tentar postar mais rápido da prox vez.**

**_Respondendo:_**

**_Sayurichaan: desclpe a demora, foi sem querer. 1° ela acabou se dando bemno trab, rsrsrs. 2° no prox cap o tempo vai começar a passar mais rápido, mas ainda não decide se a tensão vai aumentar msmo no prox._**

**_Dinha: Obrigada por acompanhar! A kag tem 27, mas apesar dos prob, o lado financeiro não é nada ruim, srsrr _**

**_Aryel-chan: ok, sinto muito pela demora, mas as coisas saíram meio do controle nesse tempo. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap e espero comentários!_**

**_Bjus a todos que acompanham, sinto muito pela demora, mas deixem uma review dizendo o que acharm, se gostaram, se ficou chata, aqualquer coisa, só dêem uma opinião, ok?_**

**_Bjus e até o prox!(que eu espero ser em breve ¬¬) _**


	8. Chapter 8

** DESCULPEM, SINTO MUITO, NÃO TIVE A INTENÇÃO...**

**Sempre tõ promentendo, ams as coisas tão complicadas p/ o meu lado**

**Sinto muito pela demora, espero que gostem e até ao prox cap!**

**mandem review comentando, por favor! :)**

**Se tiver algum erro mandem review q não tive muito tempo de rever, aí eu reparo**

**Bjus e Boa Leitura**

**00o00o00**

O dia estava tranqüilo, havia pouca papelada para ser assinada e Sesshoumaru preparava a contabilidade, mas se concentrar estava difícil. Seus pensamentos iam em direção a noite anterior, a conversa descontraída com Kagome, vê-la sorrir daquele jeito meigo e despreocupado, mas então ele lembrou-se do motivo da briga. O _tio_ que ela apresentara a seus filhos.

Isso o irritava, mas não era assunto dele, Kagome não era assunto dele, ele não tinha o direito de pedir satisfações a ela. A vida amorosa dela não o interessava.

Os pensamentos foram quebrados pela entrada de Bankotsu.

–Bom dia, meu velho

–Vou logo avisando que se não quiser morrer, sugiro que saia pela mesma porta que entrou agora mesmo.

–Hi, está nervosinho hoje. Pode me contar, o que foi dessa vez?

Sesshoumaru tirou os olhos do computador e olhou para o intruso com um olhar gélido

–Você é pior que uma mulher, nunca vi homem mais intrometido que você.

Sesshoumaru voltou-se para o computador

– Estou apenas tentando manter um diálogo civilizado entre nós, mas quando você está irritado isso fica impossível. Vamos lá Sesshoumaru, conte-me logo o que aconteceu, foi a Kagura?

Vendo que não teria escapatória de Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar para encarar o amigo, ou a próxima vitima.

–Ela veio com uma história de dar a guarda dos meus filhos para Kagome, dizendo que seria o melhor para as crianças e para nós, que Kagome como mulher, ficaria contente por cuidar deles, que assim ela teria uma família a quem se dedicar

– Eu te disse, Kagura não faz o tipo maternal, ela não vai aceitar essa situação, ainda mais sendo duas crianças

– Ia ser tudo bem simples, me separaria de Rin, ela ficaria com as crianças, pagaria a pensão para ela e eu e Kagura iríamos morar num apartamento. Seria perfeito, mas nem tudo saí como planejamos...

Sesshoumaru começou a fantasiar como a vida teria sido.

– Foi realmente algo trágico, não conheço a sua família, mal conheci Rin, mas com as suas conversas sei que era uma boa pessoa.

– E era, me ajudou muito nesses 8 anos de casamento, era uma boa amiga, apesar das circunstancias que nos uniram...

Sesshoumaru disse pensativo, Bankotsu não gostava muito desse lado de Sesshoumaru, estava acostumado com um Sesshoumaru bravo e de pavio curto.

– E o que pensa em fazer com Kagura?

– Penso em me casar com Kagura, ela pode ter seus defeitos, suas histerias e manhas, mas é uma mulher fantástica, aprenderá a gostar das crianças e elas da madrasta.

– Se você diz que vai ser assim, não ficaria tão certo. E em casa como estão indo as coisas?

– Tive uma briga ontem com Kagome, na frente dos meus filhos – Disse colocando a mão na testa – Aquilo não poderia ter acontecido.

– O que aconteceu?

–Ontem ela levou os meus filhos para um encontro com o namorado

–Ela está namorando? É por isso o seu mau humor!

–Não diga asneiras! Apenas não quero que ela leve os meus filhos para que presenciem cenas... – Só de imaginar Sesshoumaru sentiu uma frustração crescer dentro de si. – E não foi só isso, Koji teve uma corte sério por causa dela, provavelmente pela sua negligencia

– Está exagerando, sua cunhada se mostra disposta a cuidar dos seus filhos até a hora em que você sai da casa de Kagura, devia agradecer e ver o lado dela de querer se divertir

– Mas isso não significa que ela possa levar os meus filhos para conhecer o namorado, não quero este homem perto dos meus filhos

– Você conhece o sujeito?

– Nem estou interessado em conhecer, Kagome pode fazer o que bem entender da vida, desde que mantenha meus filhos longe dessas aventuras – A raiva que Sesshoumaru sentira na noite anterior voltava

– Então é melhor arrumar outra pessoa para cuidar dos seus filhos

– Isso já ia acontecer de um jeito ou de outro – Sesshoumaru disse ao mesmo tempo em que digitava

– Do que está falando?

– Desde o inicio ela deixou claro que seria algo provisório e fico contente que assim seja, o único inconveniente é o salário que terei que pagar para uma empregada

Bankotsu olhou intrigado para o amigo, um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios de Bankotsu.

– É isso mesmo que você quer, Kagome longe, se enroscando nos braços de outro?

Uma raiva começou a tomar conta de Sesshoumaru, mas ele não deixou transparecer, olhou com os olhos frios em direção ao amigo e disse com a voz gelada e sem emoção.

– A única coisa que Kagome significa para mim, é o fato dele ser a tia dos meus filhos. É SÓ.

– É o que dá se apaixonar, deixar-se levar por uma mulher a ponto de querê-la tanto apesar do tempo e de tudo que aconteceu entre vocês.

– Saia daqui e deixe-me trabalhar, já vai dar 11 horas e ainda quero almoçar.

– Que horas são?

– Você é surdo, acabei de dizer que vai dar 11 horas – Sesshoumaru disse se desviar o olhar do computador

– hoje tenho que pegar a Sarah no colégio e tinha me esquecido completamente

– é no que dá ocupar sua mente com assuntos que não lhe cabem

Ele ouviu apenas o esbravejo de Bankotsu antes de sair. Sesshoumaru começou a digitar, mas a voz de Bankotsu invadiu-lhe a mente

_– É isso mesmo que você quer, Kagome longe, se enroscando nos braços de outro? _

Kagome fazia parte do passado, a história deles terminou há muito tempo, não tinha sentido remoer aquilo, não tinha sentido voltar a ter aquele ciúme, ou aquele efeito que fazia seu coração disparar a cada riso que ela dava, a cada olhar que ela direcionava...

Como na noite anterior, sentados ali no sofá, o rosto dela, mesmo sem maquiagem mostrava como os anos não a afetaram, como o riso que escapava por seus lábios continuava puro, como ela continuava a pertencer e a ser a sua Kagome...

_Kagome corria alegremente pelo campo. Ela usava um vestido amarelo cheio de flores. Sesshoumaru logo atrás dela. Ele então a pega pela cintura fazendo-a encará-lo._

_– peguei você fujona!_

_– oh sesshy, isso não vale. Você corre mais que eu – falou provocante_

_– eu odeio esse apelido – disse com voz rouca em sua orelha_

_Ele a beijava incessantemente o pescoço da garota causando-lhe arrepios_

_– mentira, você... adora – disse mordendo o lábio inferior_

Sesshoumaru acordou de seus devaneios, passando a mão nos cabelos prateados e levando embora aquelas imagens.

– Quanto mais rápido ela for embora melhor

Kagome fez a apresentação para os diretores da empresa, Philip se mostrava satisfeito com a garantia da conta milionária.

– Eu não estava certo se conseguiria, mas parabéns Higurashi, você me surpreendeu. Agora como vai ser este baile que você comentou? Eu confesso que não entendi bem a idéia.

– "não me surpreende", o baile será a campanha que vai marcar o novo conceito da Delph e com os lucros que arrecadar, a campanha vai sair de graça – Finalizou com um sorriso

– É, devo confessar que a idéia me parece muito boa

– "Obrigada" – Adicionou para si mentalmente – Boa para a empresa e também para nos, já que teremos nossa parcela nos lucros

– Essa é a minha garota

Kagome estreitou o olhar para o chefe, mensagem suficiente para ele entender

–Ok, "política contra o assedio no ambiente de trabalho"

Era comum na empresa campanhas de conscientização para a proteção da mulher, Philip porem as ignorava. Kagome deu as costas, já acostumada com o jeito do chefe. Avistou Sango conversando com uma secretaria

– Olá Sango, vai almoçar aqui hoje?

–Quem me dera, tenho trabalho a fazer, mas o que está fazendo aqui? Achei que ainda estivesse ajudando o seu cunhado

–E estou, mas hoje as crianças voltavam para a escola e eu ao trabalho, o Philip me mataria se faltasse hoje, foi a da conta da Delph, te conto tudo num café, tem tempo não?

– Claro, mas e os seus sobrinhos?

– Só saem às 14

–Serio? – Sango estranhou um pouco – Que idades eles tem?

– A Hinna vai fazer 8 e o Koji tem 5

– É estranho, crianças na idade do Koji terminam a aula mais ou menos 10:30, não?

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Kagome

– Tenho certeza de que não é bem assim Sango, lembro de ter visto Rin ir buscar Hinna e Koji sempre estava junto – Rin não seria louca de deixar o filho de 5 anos só em casa, então era possível que Koji saísse cedo e acompanhasse a mãe a buscar a irmã – Olha, a conversa está muito boa, mas lembrei que esqueci uma coisa... na minha sala

Kagome começa a se distanciar da amiga

–A sua sala não é na outra direção? – Sango inquiriu com um sorriso nos lábios

–Disse na minha sala? Quis dizer na sala do... da segurança

Sango só balançava a cabeça em tom de negação para a miga

Kagome correu para ir buscar o carro na garagem e saiu em disparada para o colégio de Koji.

– Isso não pode estar acontecendo, como posso ter deixado passar esse detalhe.

Atravessou correndo o portão principal, nem ligou que seus cabelos ou como ficariam depois daquela corrida. Apertou a capainha da secretaria e uma mulher grande com cabelos loiros, busto farto e quadril largo apareceu na porta. Devia ter uns 50 anos tinha a postura ereta e usava um terno verde com uma saia preta

– Olá – Falou cansada – Sou Kagome Higurashi e vim buscar o meu sobrinho, Koji

–Sei bem quem é, é um doce de menino, infelizmente, ele está dormindo, passa das 11:15 e só liberamos as 12, no horário de almoço

– Não pode estar falando serio, saí no de trabalho para vir buscá-lo, não pode me impedir de levar o menino

– Pois devia ter saído mais cedo, o menino está dormindo no momento e aqui ensinamos responsabilidade, comprimento de horários é fundamental, principalmente dos pais.

Falou num tom tão intimidador que fez Kagome recuar, como se aquela mulher precisasse usar aquele tom de voz, só o tamanho dela já era mais que suficiente

– Tenha um bom dia Senhora Higurashi.

Foi a ultima coisa que disse antes de fechar a porta, deixando uma Kagome atônita na porta

– Que mulherzinha...

– Ela é linha dura não é verdade?

Só então Kagome notou o homem sentado num dos bancos do pátio, mas ele a notara faz tempo, sua panturrilha bem torneada, as coxas grossas, seios fartos e o cabelo que caia levemente cobrindo uma parte do rosto.

Kagome tirou a mecha que cobria seus olhos e olhou intrigada para o homem sentado ali com terno bem alinhado, cabelos castanhos e olhar maroto, algo desconcertante começou a brotar nela, ele estava ali o tempo todo

– Ouviu a conversa?

–Pela forma como passou correndo, não é difícil saber o motivo da briga. Deixa eu adivinhar, perdeu a hora

–É, pode-se dizer que sim – Disse um tanto constrangida

O homem deu espaço para que ela se sentasse ao lado dele no banco

– Sei bem como é, minha filha estuda aqui e como _sou divorciado_, fica complicado tomar conta do trabalho e da pequena

Kagome percebeu a intenção dele

– Também se separou? – Com um sorriso galanteador ele perguntou

–Não sou casada, e nem nunca fui...

–Ah então é...

–Não, estou apenas prestando um favor. Aquela mulher que me atendeu no portão, ela é bem difícil, trabalha aqui há muito tempo?

– É a Srta Darshwuld, é inglesa e aparentemente lutou numa guerra

– Não me espanta saber disso

–Já teve 3 maridos

–Certo, isso me espanta!

Kagome riu com o próprio comentário, um riso doce e espontâneo que fez o homem a seu lado rir também.

– Como se chama?

–Kagome

–Tem um lindo nome, para uma bela mulher – Kagome optou por ignorar o elogio

– E o seu?

–Ops, fim de conversa

As crianças começaram a sair pela porta que Kagome há poucos instantes discutia com a mulher. Kagime se levantou e viu Koji que correu em sua direção ao reparar nela

– Oi tia, porque demorou?

–Eu tive uns contratempos – Kagome se virou ao ouvir a garotinha que corria para abraçar o desconhecido que havia lhe tirado alguns sorriso instantes atrás.

– Papai, papai, Srta Dash o pegou de novo não foi?

– Aquela mulher adora o seu pai, por isso só chego atrasado – Ele disse passando o dedo na ponta do nariz da pequena, agora em seus braços

Kagome viu a cena que se desenrolava entre pai e filha e se virou para Koji

–Vamos, depois tenho que buscar sua irmã

– ô, aula de balé, odeio balé – O menino choramingou

–Mas vamos mesmo assim

–É tão chato

– Não é chato – Kagome defendeu o hobby da sobrinha

–É chato sim, não pode culpar o menino por não gostar

O homem que conversara com Kagome voltava sorridente e com a filha nos braços

–Ele tem que apoiar a vontade da irmã

–Mas não precisa gostar

–Oi Sarah

–Olá Koji

–vocês se conhecem?

–Ela é da minha sala – Koji explicou

–Ah, sendo assim acho que vou passar a freqüentar mais as reuniões de pais – O homem misterioso falou – Que tal irmos tomar um sorvete

–Logo se vê que é a mãe de Sarah que cuida dela, um sorvete essa hora acabaria com o apetite para o almoço

–Então almoço primeiro sorvete depois, fica feliz assim Kagome?

–Melhora, menos o fato de não saber o seu nome – Alfinetou, deixando-se levar pelo jogo do homem

–Se o preço de almoçar com você é um nome, então saio na vantagem, meu nome é Bankotsu

**00o00o00**

**Eu sei que sempre digo isso, mas desculpem, não sei o que tá acontecendo que não consigo mais escrever com facilidade/rapidez.**

**_Respondendo:_**

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki:Ai amiga faz tanto tempo q a gent não se fala, não to tempo p/ escrever e o q é pior nem a sua fic eu to conseguindo ler, e vc já postou outro cap! Bjus assim que der dou uma passada lá!**

**L:Todo mundo tá contando logo com isso, muito obrg por acompanhar, se acertar tá meio complicao, principalmente depois desse "_encontro_" dela hoje, vamos ver no que vai dar. Bjus! **

**Aryel-Chan:E desse o que achou? Bjus e continue acompanhando**

**Bjus obrigada pelas reviews, digam o que acharam e tentarei postar mais depressa.!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Quero dizer que fico muito feliz pelas reviews que recebo por esta fic, cada review é muito importante p/ mim!**

**Espero que gostem desse cap, não esqueçam de comentar e...  
**

**Boa Leitura! :D **

**00o00o00**

Kagome, Bankotsu e as duas crianças estavam num restaurante, o convite do novo amigo pareceu irresistível para Kagome.

– Não posso ficar muito tempo, ainda vou trabalhar daqui a pouco – Kagome disse olhando para o relógio no pulso

– Não se pode pensar só em trabalho Kagome, tem que curtir a vida também – Bankotsu argumentou

– Desde que esse "curtir a vida" não me deixe desempregada – ela fez um sinal de aspas com os dedos e sorriu da própria ação

Por um momento o coração de Bankotsu parou, quem era essa mulher que mexia com seu ser, que aumentava o fluxo de sangue de suas veias e que lhe tirava o fôlego? Desde o momento que a viu discutindo com a Srta Darshwuld ela ganhou seu interesse. Kagome era uma linda mulher, seus olhos azuis tão expressivos, a boca carnuda e ao mesmo tempo delicada, as maças do rosto e um sorriso que cativava. Nos pouco tempo de conversa o sorriso dela ficaria guardado eternamente na memória dele.

– Tia porque demorou tanto para vir me buscar? – Koji questionou entrando na conversa

– Ah querido, eu tive uns imprevistos e não deu para chegar na hora, mas amanhã eu serei pontual.

– O papai vive nesses imprevistos – Sarah comentou inocente

– SARAH!

– O que foi papai?

Kagome não conseguiu segurar o riso

– Não vá pensar mal de mim Kagome, é que as vezes... Ok, sou um pouco ocupado e um desmiolado para horas, mas eu sempre recompenso! – disse olhando em direção de Sarah

– Ele me deixa ficar até tarde acordada comendo sorvete – Sarah disse com satisfação – quando eu to na casa da mamãe ela não deixa eu fazer isso – disse emburrada

– Tia, já que a senhora chegou atrasada hoje eu posso... – Koji começou, mas Kagome o interrompeu antes de terminar

– Nem pense nisso mocinho! Atrasada ou não você vai dormir na hora e nada de sorvete para você

– Com ela não tem negócio. – Koji ficou emburrado na cadeira

O garçom chegou anotou os pedidos e saiu, enquanto as crianças brincavam no playground que havia no restaurante Kagome e Bankotsu conversavam.

– Ele é um menino adorável, mas deve dar TANTO trabalho – Bankotsu disse

– E como, ele e a irmã, mas ela sai um pouco mais tarde

– E por que cuida deles?

– É complicado, diria que é um favor, porém eu gosto das crianças. E a mãe da Sarah?

– Nos separamos há algum tempo, ela tem a guarda da Sarah, mas nos fins de semana ela fica comigo

– Achei que você sempre a buscasse na escola

– Nem sempre, uma ou duas vezes por semana, mas a pego com mais freqüência nos fins de semana que ela fica comigo

– Mas hoje é segunda

– Um caso especial, a mãe da Sarah teve que ver os pais em outra cidade, então ela vai ficar um tempo comigo. Mas então Kagome o que você faz da vida além dos favores de cuidar dos sobrinhos

Fora um alívio saber que Kagome não era mãe do menino, não que o fato dela ser mãe diminuísse o interesse dele por ela, uma mulher _daquelas_ não se jogava fora por carregar um filho de um antigo relacionamento, desde que fosse _antigo._ Mas facilitava o caminho dele até a cama dela. **[**_**N/A: o ban não é flor q se cheire]**_

– Trabalho numa agência de publicidade, fazendo marketing para certas empresas

– Trabalha há muito tempo com isso?

– Não muito na verdade, talvez uns 6 ou 7 anos. E você?

– Ajudo na administração de uma empresa

Nessa hora o garçom chegou com os pedidos, Kagome fez sinal para que as crianças viessem comer. Algum tempo depois eles apareceram.

– Coma logo pois ainda tenho que trabalhar Sarah

– Com quem ela fica enquanto está no trabalho? – Kagome perguntou, sabia que teria levar Koji para o trabalho com ela

– Uma vizinha cuida dela até eu chegar em casa, só por esse tempo que a mãe está longe

– Você gosta de ficar com seu pai Sarah?

– Eu gosto, mas ele não cozinha nada bem – Sarah respondeu fazendo careta

– Minha comida não é ruim, apenas precisa de alguém que saiba apreciar – disse com tom de convencido

–Essa é a desculpa de quem conzinha mal

– No meu tempo de recém divorciado, fazia estoques de macarrão instantâneo, o melhor amigo do solteiro – Bankotsu disse com orgulho

– Sei bem como é, mas chega uma hora que você não agüenta mais o macarrão, aí tem que rocurar outras alternativas – Kagome disse

– E nessa hora o que você faz? – Bankotsu perguntou levando um pedaço de carne à boca

– Simples – Kagome fez uma pausa para beber um pouco do suco – parte para a casa de quem sabe cozinhar

– Também não sabe cozinhar, não é?

– Só não tenho grande familiaridade, sei o básico para sobreviver. Na adolescência eu pulava economia domestica e ia para grupos de debate, xadrez, nunca liguei muito para essas coisas

– Ignorava os jogos de futebol americano também?

– Ah, os jogos – Kagome disse num suspiro lembrando da época – orgulho da escola, evento que não podia faltar para dar apoio aos atletas, como se as animadoras não estivessem lá para _isso – _disse com desdém – confesso, assistia aos jogos

– Os grupos que você fazia parte não são bem o tipo para alguém que gosta de futebol

– Tinha meus motivos para ir – _vigiar, olhar e vibrar a cada ponto marcado_ _– _acrescentou em pensamento. Você jogava?

– Joguei por algum tempo, era ótimo para conseguir garotas, dica para você Koji – disse olhando para o menino

– Então dica para você Sarah, não desista dos seus sonhos por ninguém e não precisa ser líder de torcida para ser alguém na escola

As duas crianças não entediam do que eles estavam falando

– Essa dica já foi errada, lideres e jogadores são tudo na escola

– No fim esses dois clubes só servem para o curriculum, para o homem serve, mas se ela quiser ser lavada a serio tem que fazer atividades sérias, porem se ela gostar de animar – disse levantando os braços – pode ir em frente

Bankotsu apenas sorriu da amostra descoordenada de Kagome.

– E já viajou Kagome?

– Morei fora algum tempo atrás, mas a empresa que eu trabalho veio para cá e acabei vindo junto, acho que faz uns 2 anos

Conversar com Kagome era algo agradável, ela era uma linda mulher, simpática, se dava bem com Sarah, nunca imaginou que gostaria de ver uma _conquista_ sua se dando bem com a filha, mas conseguia ser isso e muito mais.

Sesshoumaru estava no escritório, terminando o balancete do mês, estava furioso, ele mesmo teve que ir buscar os arquivos, encontrar as pastas no computador de Bankotsu e ir ao depósito buscar as notas fiscais dos produtos, tudo porque o maldito _amigo_ não havia voltado do almoço

– _Ele me paga_ – pensou irritado enquanto digitava

Digitou mais algumas coisas e apertou para a página carregar, seu computador estava um pouco lento o dia. Ele então se espreguiçou na cadeira, suspirou levando a mão a nuca e voltou a mesma posição pegando a xícara de café a sua frente e saboreando o liquido, mas fez uma careta de desgosto, o café já estava frio.

Sesshoumaru lembrou da conversa de Kagura, que Kagome seria uma mulher realizada se ele lhe desse a guarda das crianças, isso seria a _realização_ de Kagome? Até parece, a imagem que ele tinha daquela mulher era muito diferente, o tipo de garota que não se prende por um filho, o tipo de garota que não baseia a vida nas promessas e juras trocadas. Desde aquela época ele devia saber, desde a 1ª vez que a viu.

Ele usava uma blusa branca e uma bermuda preta, tinha acabado de correr no campo, por ordem do treinador, ele era o quarteback do time, estava todo suado e a blusa marcava o físico, porem as lideres de torcida em volta não pareciam se importar, tinham parado de treinar para vê-lo correr. Com uma toalha ele enxugava o suor da nuca, cada movimento sendo acompanhado pelas lideres, mas algo lhe chamou atenção, uma garota que nem sequer lhe dirigia o olhar, quem ela pensa que é?

Sentada ali na arquibancada, uma nerdzinha com seu óculos de grau e cabelo preso num coque lendo uma livro, uma nerd que não desviava o olhar do livro, mas então ela ergueu a cabeça para aliviar a pressão que fazia em seu pescoço por ficar tanto tempo com a cabeça abaixada, parecia que ela sabia que ela a observava pois olhou diretamente para ele, passaram-se 30 segundos, 1 minuto nem ele sabia dizer, mas não havia constrangimento da parte dela, comum nas nerd's da escola sempre que ele passava, mas não ela, não havia constrangimento, exaltação ou qualquer reação que fosse.

Nem um dos dois cedia, continuavam a se encarar, para quê ele estava fazendo aquilo, era apenas uma nerd, nada mais. Mas o jogo não durou muito mais tempo, Kikyou a chefe das lideres de torcida se atirou nos braços dele, pego de surpresa ele perdeu o equilíbrio e deu um passo para trás, quando buscou pela nerd ela já havia se levantado e descia da arquibancada com seu livro frente ao corpo.

Dias depois ele a conheceria melhor e descobria que _a nerd_ era bem mais que isso.

– SESSHOUMARU!

Os devaneios de Sesshoumaru foram cortados pela entrada repentina de Bankotsu, ele respondeu com um olhar frio e gelado

– Enlouqueceu? Sabe que horas são? Você some sem dar satisfação e chega na minha sala como um louco

– Desculpe, perdi a noção do tempo

Sesshoumaru desdenhou e voltou a digitar no computador

– Conheci uma mulher incrível!

– Ah, está explicado a sua demora – disse sem parar de digitar

– Você não entende, ela é linda, meiga, mas ao mesmo tempo decidida, reclama, consola e o melhor de tudo é solteira – disse a ultima parte com tom malicioso

Sesshoumaru parou de digitar e olhou para o amigo cafajeste

– Deixa eu adivinhar – fez uma pausa dramática – em uma semana no máximo vai levar a pobre mulher para cama, fazer juras de amor para a Srta Meiguice e descartá-la no dia seguinte com a desculpa de "foi bom em quanto durou, mas devemos seguir nossos caminhos, mesmo que sofrendo por estarmos separados". Já ouvi essa história antes, outra transa casual e sem compromisso, aproveite, mas não me incomode com suas histórias de conquistas

Disse e voltou a digitar

– Está bem, tolo eu achar que você fosse querer escutar, mas quer saber, essa é diferente!

Sesshoumaru voltou a encará-lo

– Vai casar com ela?

– Está maluco? É claro que não – Bankotsu disse antes de Sesshoumaru voltar para o computador

– Então já ouvi essa história antes, agora pare de aborrecer e me traga os papeis da venda daquelas ações da Marta Donell, ainda tenho muito a fazer

Bankotsu saiu a contra gosto, queria contar sobre a mulher maravilhosa que conheceu, afinal não era só Sesshoumaru que podia contar com uma mulher atraente e elegante como Kagura, Kagome era isso e muito mais.

**00o00o00**

**_Respondendo_:**

**Aryel-Chan:** eu ainda não contei o que realmente aconteceu para o rompimento, mas aí tem uma breve historinha de como se conheceram, kag nerd, não deve ser surpresa, rsr. E será que o Ban vai por seu plano em pratica? Tadinha da kag, esse sesshy é muito negligente ¬¬ Obrigd pela review Bjus

**Relena-chan:** imagina quando o sesshy souber quem é a "mulher maravilhosa" do ban, mas o ban é amigo do sesshy, ele descobrir quem é realmente a kag ele vai se afastar, não vai? Obrigd pela review Bjus

**Mandy Alencar:** foi mal, só tenho condição de escrever em certos dias da semana, mas ao menos postei :D Será que o sesshy teria coragem de fazer alguma coisa q machuque o seu _amigo querido do coração?_ Mas vc tá com uma pressentimento tão bom em relação ao sesshy, pobre ban na suas mãos, rsrs essas suas idéias são até boas, quem sabe não aparece algo assim na fic? Obrigd pela review Bjus

**Holy Sakura:** eu to adorando escrever essa hist, e ainda mais por receber tantas reviews, fico muito feliz por estarem gostando, e graças a isso assim que tiver um tempinho escrevo as linhas que der, muito obrigada pela review e pela compreensão :D Bjus. E esse cap, tá de bo tamanho?

**Comente o que acho deste cap e se tiver alguma critica ou sugestão, mande também!**

**Bjus e até o prox, MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dessa vez, eu realmente me superei no atraso**

**Quero dizer que fico muito feliz pelas reviews que recebo por esta fic, cada review é muito importante p/ mim!**

**Espero que gostem desse cap, não esqueçam de comentar  
**

**Boa Leitura! :D **

**00o00o00**

Uma breve olhada pelos corredores e Kagome voltou pela escada de incêndio que acabara de sair. Momentos depois ela voltava a passar pelo mesmo corredor dessa vez com o menino segurando sua mão. Andando cautelosamente.

– Tia, por que temos que ficar quietos?

– Por nada, meu amor, é só...

Kagome levou o dedo indicador aos lábios para que o menino fizesse silencio puxando-o para trás da pilastra, enquanto duas mulheres passavam rindo animadamente.

Quando as mulheres saíram de vista ela se olhou para o menino.

– É que tem muito gente trabalhando, então temos que ficar quietinhos, entendeu?

O garoto fez que sim com a cabeça. Kagome já via a porta de sua sala, faltavam poucos metros e nenhuma pessoa a vista, eles correram apressados, passaram pela porta e antes de fechá-la um sapato interrompeu. Kagome olhou para cima e viu Sango.

– O que foi, para quê essa pressa toda? – só então ela notou o menino na sala.

Kagome puxou a amiga para dentro da sala.

– O que ele faz aqui? Sabe o que vai acontecer se o...

– Eu sei bem o que vai acontecer e pode ser ainda pior, não sei se o sucesso da reunião conseguiu acalmar os ânimos dele depois de sexta

Sango não conseguiu segurar o riso quando lembrou o que Kagome contou sobre o ocorrido. Ignorando a lembrança ela olhou para o menino atrás de Kagome

– Oi querido, sua tia pegou você na escola, você se divertiu?

O garoto balançou a cabeça em sinal de sim.

– Eu pedi para sair no horário para buscar Hinna na escola, mas o Koji sai mais cedo, não tem com quem ele ficar, não tive escolha a não ser trazê-lo para o trabalho. Você não pode contar que ele está aqui.

– Tudo bem, desde o momento que você saiu hoje cedo eu percebi que tinha feito besteira com esse pimpolho – Sango disse, acariciando a cabeça de Koji

– O que posso fazer, nunca cuidei de criança, passear com eles, claro é bem simples, mas criar! É outra coisa

Kagome disse jogando a bolsa na cadeira. Koji apenas olhou triste, porém Kagome não notou que aquelas palavras magoaram o menino.

– Pois acho que resolvi o seu problema – Sango disse tranquilamente

– O que quer dizer com isso – Kagome deu atenção ao que a amiga dizia

– Encontrei a pessoa certa para cuidar dos meninos, seu nome é Mary, ela é casada, tem experiência com crianças e está precisando de trabalho

– Isso é ótimo! – Kagome disse com um sorriso de satisfação

– NÃO!

As duas se assustaram com gritou do menino, que correu para abraçar as pernas de Kagome

– Por favor, titia, não vai, não deixa a gente, não faz como a mamãe, por favor... – Koji entrou em prantos abraçado nas pernas de Kagome

– Calma – Kagome se ajoelhou para ficar a altura do menino – não precisa ficar assim, eu não vou alugar nenhum, a Mary vai cuida de você e da sua irmã pelo tempo que eu não puder, assim... - Kagome não sabia o que dizer - olha você não pode passar o dia na escola, não cozinho bem e nem cuido de vocês direito.

–A gente não liga, por favor, não deixa a gente

– Eu não vou deixar, mas preciso de alguém que me ajude, eu vou estar sempre perto de vocês, mas não posso fazer isso sempre!

Kagome disse olhando seriamente nos olhos do menino que a abraçou e chorou em seu ombro. Ela não os abandonaria, mas tinha que admitir que não poderia passar o resto da vida encontrando com Sesshoumaru. Com a morte da Rin ela sempre estaria lá para os sobrinhos, mas uma convivência com Sesshoumaru não faria bem, eles eram muito diferentes. Mas sempre protegeria os sobrinhos, eles seriam como filhos dela.

Koji estava jogando no computador de Kagome, enquanto ela e Sango conversavam encostadas na parede observando-o.

– Que situação, o que vai fazer Kagome?

– Não tenho muitas opções, preciso dessa tal Mary, cuidar deles está sendo mais difícil do que eu imaginava

– E a convivência com Sesshoumaru, melhorou alguma coisa?

Kagome deu um longo suspiro lembrando a noite anterior. Ele estava a seu lado, a camisa destacando os músculos, o sorriso inclinado e despreocupado, os olhos dourados tinham um brilho tão intenso, o riso que acelerava o batimento do coração e o cheiro da colônia masculina que penetrava, por um momento viu-se beijando-o e sentindo aqueles músculos.

– Está bem melhor - conseguiu dizer - mas não posso ficar perto dele, é o melhor, dê meu telefone para essa Mary, farei uma experiência com ela, verei como ela se dá com as crianças

– Quando vai contar para o Sesshoumaru?

– Ele sabia que isso aconteceria... _vai ser melhor assim_ – disse a si mesma.

Kagome ficou pensativa por alguns momentos, Sango decidiu despertá-la de seus devaneios.

– Mas e então... por que demorou a voltar do almoço? Foi tão bom assim?

– A diretora, supervisora ou _sei lá o que aquela mulher era_, não deixou eu pegar o Koji, algo como "ensinamos responsabilidade, comprimento de horários e blá,blá, blá..."!

Kagome disse imitando a voz da Srta Darshwuld

– Foi só isso? – Sango disse desconfiada

Kagome deu um longo suspiro, não sabia como, mas Sango lia sua mente.

– Qual é Kagome, você sabe que não pode esconder nada de mim, pare de _nos _fazer perder tempo e me conte logo, o que atrasou o seu almoço?

Sango perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

– O nome dele é Bankotsu, o conheci depois da discussão com a Darshwuld, trocamos algumas palavras e ele me convidou para almoçar.

– E o que teve nesse almoço? – Sango disse com um brilho no olhar, fazia tempo que Kagome não saia com alguém

– Não seja enxerida! E já disse, não foi nada demais, o conheci na escola, conversamos, ele convidou para um almoço e aceitei, estava eu, ele, o Koji e a filha dele, uma menina linda que se chama Sarah. É isso!

– E quando vão sair de novo?

– Não vamos, já tenho proble... – Kagome parou ao ver Koji – questões demais para resolver, além do mais: **um caso**, pois tenho certeza que é exatamente isso que ele quer, não faz parte dos meus planos

– E pelo visto nem viver. Ter um caso de vez em quando faz bem pra alma e alto estima - Sango disse com um sorriso nos lábios

– Diz isso pela sua relação com o Miroku? – Kagome falou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, fazendo Sango ficar vermelha – você tá com esse cara desde que eu fui para Londres, não vai casar não? O pobrezinho vai sempre à trás de você, um dia ele desiste.

– Desiste nada, temos uma relação aberta e sem cobrança. Mas olha só quem fala! Que eu saiba a senhorita é quem devia estar casada e com filhos para criar.

– Filhos e casamento não estão nos meus planos, por enquanto. Quis seguir com a vida, focar no trabalho. Kouga entende, por isso resolvemos tudo quando vim pra cá.

– Ele não vai esperar a vida toda por uma decisão sua. Por que não casa com Kouga e forma logo uma família?

– Tenho preocupações maiores no momento – disse olhando para Koji, distraído mexendo no computador

Sango olhou triste para a amiga, sabia que as crianças preisavam de Kagome, mas ela não podia viver daquele jeito e disse com a uma voz melancólica

– Eles vão se recuperar, Sesshoumaru vai seguir com a vida... quem sabe até casar de novo... e você vai ficar aí pensando na oportunidade que perdeu de constituir uma família

Kagome apenas olhava fixamente para o sobrinho, olhos dourados como os do pai, cabelo branco, era a cara de Sesshoumaru, mas tinha a personalidade da mãe, era meigo, sensível, se preocupava com as pessoas em volta... bem diferente do pai que não passava de um egoísta que acreditava que o centro girava em torno de si. Ao contrario do irmão, Hinna tinha um gênio um tanto forte, é decidida, no enterro da mãe estava triste, mas ao mesmo tempo distante, se mantinha presa a dor, o que não era bom para uma criança, ela tem os cabelos de Rin, os olhos de Sesshoumaru e provavelmente a sua personalidade.

– Entenda uma coisa Sango. Estou ajudando Sesshoumaru, mas isso de forma alguma muda a minha opinião sobre ele, amo essas crianças e é por ela que faço isso. Logo irei embora e tudo será esquecido, não passarei de uma lembrança, eles vão seguir com a vida e... e é isso que eu quero, vai ser o melhor para todos – mas ela não sabia demais nada

Kagome precisava se afastar, a presença de Sesshoumaru a perturbava, a noite anterior, compartilhar aqueles poucos minutos a seu lado, em como a presença dele à atormentava e ao mesmo tempo a fazia desejar nunca se afastar, de sentir o cheiro da colônia, de senti-lo acariciar a sua pele... impulsos que deviam ser contidos a todo custo, não era certo com Rin, mesmo que a irmã não tenha agido certo no passado, ela não a desrespeitaria da mesma maneira.

– Vamos querido? Ainda temos que buscar a sua irmã e ir ao balé.

– oh tia, eu não quero ir – Koji disse emburrado

– Não obrigue o menino Kagome, você também sempre detestou essas coisas

– Mas a questão não sou eu, e sim a irmã dele. Vamos, acabou a farra no computador mocinho, hora do balé!

– oh, vai ser uma dia muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito cansativo – Koji saiu raclamando

Um barulho de carro sendo estacionado foi ouvido, era Sesshoumaru, Kagome já tinha se acostumado com o som que o veículo fazia, mas não tinha se acostumado com as o batimento rápido de seu coração fazia, ela se sentia uma tola, tantos anos, já devia ter perdido essas tolas reações juvenis.

Ele entrou e ela estava sentado no sofá, as pernas estavam uma em cima da outra e ela digitava incessante no notebook.

– O jantar está no fogo, se quiser algo...

– Não há necessidade, estou sem fome

Nesse momento Kagome olhou para ele, teria jantado na casa da outra? inconscientemente ela balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação, aquilo não era assunto dela, não importava o que ele fizesse, aquele era o Sesshoumaru que ela conhecia. Ela então fechou o notebook e olhou seriamente para ele.

– Então é melhor guardar na geladeira - Kagome disse levantando do sofá, ela estava um pouo apreenssiva – Temos que conversar

Sesshoumaru ergueu a sobrancelha, bem típico dele. Aquele porte atlético desde o colégio, a postura mostrando que estava "acima de todos"

– Bem... já havíamos conversa...

Kagome fazia rodeios para falar o assunto

– Onde estão as crianças?

Foi a vez da Kagome de erguer a sobrancelha, perguntar dos filhos era um ponto a favor, mas interrompê-la fazendo pouco caso do assunto, era a cara dele.

– Estão dormindo, já passa do combinado, devia estar aqui há mais de uma hora

– Tive uma reunião de trabalho, as coisas estão uma bagunça por lá

Kagome se perguntou se devia acreditar nele, mas no final das contas não importava, logo as visitas que faria as crianças ficariam cada vez menos freqüentes e, como Sango disse, Sesshoumaru pudesse se casar de novo, mas definitivamente isso não seria problema dela, amenos que envolvesse os sobrinhos.

– Não me interessa as coisas que faz, a única coisa que peço é que respeite o combinado de chegar no horário – Kagome disse de maneira fria

– Imprevistos acontecem em todas as profissões, não é culpa minha.

Disse retirando o terno e jogando no sofá ao lado de Kagome. Ela pode sentir o cheiro da colônia masculina inebriante, misturado ao de whisky. Kagome colocou o notebook ao lado e se levantou para ficar cara a cara com ele, o que era um tanto difícil, pois apesar de ser uma mulher alta, ela ainda ficava quase um palmo abaixo do queixo dele.

– Desde o inicio estávamos cientes de que essa situação seria provisória, ambos trabalhamos e...

– Feh – Ela ouviu Sesshoumaru fazer o som de deboche

– Algum problema?

– De modo algum, continue. – ele cruzou os braços frente ao peito deixando as marcas dos músculos

– Já encontrei a substituta que pode cuidar das crianças, ela começa...

– Como assim?

O rosto de Sesshoumaru, antes passivo, ficou transtornado. Era absurdo Kagome iniciar uma busca por alguém sem antes tê-lo consultado, ele não poderia aceitar isso, ela passou da autoridade dele

– Já havíamos discutido isso

– Não, **você** cogitou, **eu** não aceitei

– Não havia o que aceitar, é o certo a se fazer, sabe que ao posso ficar com eles para sempre

Kagome falou mais baixo na tentativa de fazê-lo entender, ele parecia ter se esquecido que as crianças dormiam no andar de cima

– Isso é absurdo, não posso pagar alguém

– Não vou ser sua empregada e nem cuidar das crianças só por que você quer economizar alguns trocados, gosto delas, mas não vou me sujeitar a isso!

– Bem típico de você, faz tudo as escondidas – ele disse ainda mais transtornado, porém falava mais baixo – age como se os outros não importassem, não liga pra nada, faz tudo do jeito que quer...

Sesshoumaru começou a avançar sobre ela como um cão raivoso, Kagome recuava ouvindo seus esbravejos.

– Eu...

– Você sempre faz isso, toma toda e qualquer decisão sozinha, não precisa de ninguém, não dá satisfação a ninguém, faz o que quer

– Estou apenas ajudando com as crianças você sempre soube que seria provisório – Kagome tentou se defender

– Exatamente, mas não sabia que seria cruel ao ponto de abandoná-los tão rápido, eles acabaram de perder a mãe! Estão sofrendo, vêm em você alguém em quem confiar –_ ele disse bloqueando, sem perceber, Kagome contra parede_ – alguém que é importante e quer tirar isso deles assim... do nada, assim como a Rin, você quer partir

– Não diga asneiras! – ela disse percebendo-se encurralada – não vou a lugar algum, mas isso não faz bem a nenhum dos dois, ambos sabemos que NUNCA conviveríamos bem, mais cedo ou mais tarde sempre há uma discussão e não seria justo com as crianças

– Por que sempre faz isso? Por que tem sempre que fazer do seu jeito, sinceramente, já estou farto dessa baboseira toda. Dessa sua mania que tanto me irrita, pensa neles? Se pensasse não faria isso!

Ele disse empurrando a mais para a parede. Seus corpos estavam próximos, ele a sentia lutar com a aproximação, mas algo o controlava, ele não conseguia resistir ao desejo de senti-la, de acariciar-lhe a pele, deixou-se levar ao desejo de tê-la.

– Você brincou comigo Kagome... – ele sussurrou colado o corpo ao dela, aponto de poder sentir o compasso do coração, ele batia do mesmo jeito quando se conheceram, do mesmo jeito quando ele se aproximava e sussurrava em seu ouvido, era a mesma Kagome, a sua Káh

Ela sentiu um arrupio percorrer pela sua pele com as palavras dele, ele a beijou, segurando sua nuca e acariciando a cintura da garota, ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas não havia para onde correr, até que pouco a pouco ela deixou-se levar pela sensação de tê-lo, respondeu ao beijo ansiando por mais. Ele explorava cada canto da boca dela, as mãos deslizavam por seu corpo e subiam buscando pelo seu seio. Só então ela se deu conta do que estava fazendo, foi então que ela o empurrou com dificuldade, aproveitando do pouco espaço que ganhou correu, afastando-se dele

– O que pensa que estava fazendo?

Disse passando as mãos nos lábios. Ele parecia não entender o porquê da reação dela, era obvio oque ele estava fazendo!

– Ora Kago...

– Você casou com a minha irmã, não há mais nada entre nós, então fique bem longe de mim e esqueça que um dia houve esse"nós"

Kagome pegou o notebook no sofá e foi para a porta

– kagome... - ele disse puxando-a pelo braço

– Eu já disse, não quero saber de você, já me magoou o suficiente por uma vida, eu segui em frente, faça o mesmo, mas diferente do que **você fez**, respeite a memória da minha irmã

– **Você vem falar de respeito? ** - disse em voz baixa, mas ao mesmo tempo áspera

– Eu já disse p/ me deixar em paz, o que eu tinha que resolver com você, fiz há 11 anos atrás

Dizendo isso ela puxou o braço e correu para dentro do carro. Só podia estar louca, beijar Sesshoumaru? Já cometeu o erro de se envolver com ele uma vez, pagou caro com isso, Rin teve o destino ainda pior, precisava se afastar, **tinha** que se afastar de qualquer jeito

**00o00o00**

**Sinto muito, nem sei o que aconteceu, **

**quando mal percebi já tinha se passado quase 4 meses, **

**não acredito que passei TANTO tempo sem postar. Pessoal sinto muito mesmo, **

**as coisas quando menos percebi se acumularam, tenho pouco tempo on, então não tive como finalizar o cap(estava quase concluído há 1 mês atras)**

**Mas quero agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews, me sentia péssima por não conseguir postar, então tô aproveitando esse tempinho p/ atualizar as coisas**

**_Não posso responder dessa vez, mas agradeço a todos, muito obrigada: _****Relena-Chan, ****Aryel-Chan, Yogoto, Mandy Alencar e Lu. Cada uma foi muito importante p/ mim :D**

**Comentem o que acharam deste cap e se tiver alguma critica ou sugestão, mande também! **

***Qualquer erro que tenha deixado passar, mandem avisando que reparo***

**Bjus e até o prox, MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ainda lembram dessa fic? *autora morrendo de vergonha pela demora***

**Foi mal pessoal, tô postando só agora, mas vou continuar a história, muito obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews, leio todas!**

**00o00o00**

**00o00**

**o**

Passava da meia noite quando Kagome chegou ao apartamento, depois do incidente com Sesshoumaru ela precisava espairecer, aquele beijo foi além de um simples beijo, trouxe sentimentos há muito tempo esquecidos e um gosto amargo de traição.

Kagome entrou no apartamento jogou as chaves em cima da bancada e atirou-se no sofá, aquele tinha sido um dia muito cansativo, primeiro cometeu a estupidez de esquecer Koji no colégio, depois as palavras do menino pedindo que não os deixasse, que não precisavam de mais ninguém... muito menos uma babá. E para finalizar o dia... Sesshoumaru, simplesmente ele.

Kagome colocou a almofada sob o peito, como depois de tantos anos ele ainda mexia com seus sentidos? Não era mais aquela adolescente, não podia passar por aquilo novamente, sentia-se tão tola.

Ela lembrava bem de como era na adolescência. Tinha apenas 15 quando o conhecera, mundos completamente diferentes, ele tinha 17 e era o capitão do time de futebol americano da escola, corpo musculoso, olhar vazio e personalidade fria era sarcástico, irônico, perigoso, muito charmoso e rodeado de cheeleaders. Enquanto ele aproveitava a companhia das "patty's" ela ficava aprisionada nos laboratórios de química, clubes de xadrez e debatesm além dos grêmios estudantis da escola. Como seres tão diferentes poderiam ficra juntos?

_Quem diria que a decisão de Rin de ser animadora de torcida lhe afetaria?_

_0o0o0_

Kagome corria apressada, segurando os livros com força sobre o peito e ela desviava de todos a sua frente

– com licença... desculpe... sai da frente... opa, foi mal! – disse para o menino que a olhava assustado

Até que na tentativa de pular do buraco da calçada ela tropeçou e caiu, ficou ali não chão acariciando o joelho ralado.

– E depois dizem que patos voam, você fugiu a regra não foi _queridinha_

–É verdade, assim como você fugiu a regra de que cobras não falam – disse dando de ombros

Kikyou nada disse, apenas fuzilou Kagome com o olhar

– Você não devia fazer isso com ela, Kikyou é a capitã das animadoras, pode me complicar!

Rin disse ajudando a irmã a recolher os livros do chão

– Obrigada Rin, mas ainda não acredito que entrou para uma coisa dessas, é perda de tempo.

– Vá para a sua aula e seus amigos nerd's, mas, por favor não arrume mais confusão com a Kikyou

– Sim mamãe! – Kagome disse em tom de brincadeira - Mas não sou eu quem procura, é ela!

Rin apenas revirou os olhos, elas haviam perdido a mãe quando eram pequenas e apesar de serem quase da mesma idade, Kagome era quem cuidava de Rin, mas as vezes era a irmã caçula a ter que dar dicas para a mais velha...

Kagome estava andando pelos corredores, olhando distraída pêra o livro que a professora havia passado para prova, quando quebraram sua concentração.

– Bom dia Higurashi

– Ah, oh... bom dia Houjo – ela ajeitou os óculos e continuou andando com o livro na mão enquanto conversava com Houjo

– Tem aula agora?

– Aula? Ah... não, não, só no próximo horário, história... ou é geografia? Bem não importa

– Como não importa? Eu diria que importa muito

– hum, aham tá – Kagome não fazia idéia do que falava para o garoto

– Sabe... eu tava pensando... bem... sabe, se a gente... – _Kagome fechou o livro enquanto ele falava e o colocou no final da pilha que carregava, então viu que o livro seguinte era de sociologia, ela não fazia sociologia, era de Rin!_ – então o que me diz, sexta é uma boa?

Quando ele ergueu a cabeça ao terminar de falar Kagome já estava bem a frente dele, correndo feito desesperada

– depois a gente se fala...

Kagome foi até a pista de treino dos atletas, avistou Rin e a chamou, mas a irmã emburrou a cara e fez sinal para que esperasse.

Kagome deu um longo suspiro e foi sentar na arquibancada enquanto Rin terminava o treino. Ela começou a ler o livro quando Rin sentou ao lado dela

– Pronto, o que você quer? Sabe que Kikyou não gosta de você

– Kikyou _acha_ que manda na escola, mas posso ir aonde quiser e **você** não devia falar assim – Kagome entregou-lhe o livro – de nada

– Valeu – disse sem jeito – guarda no meu armário? – disse com voz manhosa

– Você que guarde, seu "treino" já acabou, você pode muito bem guardar

– Só uma pausa "para o capitão", rs

– Hãn?

– Nem tente entender... e então, vai? – disse estendendo o livro para que a irmã o guardasse

– O que eu não faço por você?

Rin então se afastou da irmã para ir ao encontro das amigas. Kagome apenas olhava para a irmã e viu o que o grupo de garotas olhava, um cara com cabelos longos e prateados, a roupa de treino estava suada, fazendo com que o tecido se colasse ao corpo do jovem. Devia ser esse o "tempo para o capitão" que Rin comentara, que garotas tolas. E assim voltou para o livro. O tempo passava, a temperatura daquele dia estava alta e o pescoço de Kagome já doía, quando ela ergueu a vista viu o garoto observando-a, qual o problema dele? Ele a encarava coma postura séria, não devia ser acostumado a ver garotas como ela naquele lugar.

Ele não desviava o olhar, então porque ela o faria? Manteve a mesma postura ate que Kikyou se atirasse nos braços dele, sem dúvida eles se mereciam. Ela levantou da arquibancada e iria para aula. Uma semana se passaria até que eles se reencontrassem.

Novamente apressada pelos corredores da escola, ao virar o corredor esbarrou em alguém, pela força do impacta foi jogada para trás, mas braços fortes a seguraram.

Esbarra em Sesshoumaru, que a segura impedindo a trajetoria da queda.

– Não olha por anda?

Quando Kagome ergueu o olhar viu um par de olhos dourados olhado-a, ela já viu aqueles olhos e conhecia bem a frieza que emanavam. Ela franziu o cenho com o comentário do seu "herói"

– Em primeiro lugar: obrigada! Em segundo: eu não tive culpa – ela teve culpa, mas não admitiria aquele grosseiro

Ela então se desvencilhou dele, tirando as mãos dele de cima dela

– Mas é claro que não consegue ver isso, é demais para a sua cabecinha de jogador – disse fazendo pouco caso e se afastando dele

– Você faz idéia de quem eu sou? – disse a segurando pelo braço

– Deixa eu pensar... alto, de cabelos brancos e com atitude de mandão... ah já sei o diretor da escola ou será o dono do mundo?

– Você se acha muito engraçadinha, mas fique sabendo que sou o **capitão do time de futebol**

– Grande coisa, sou a capitã do clube de xadrez **E** debate, mas nem por isso me vê querendo mandar em alguém

– Não, não... tem toda razão, só querendo passar por cima de todo mundo, LITERALMENTE

Kagome estava perdendo a paciência com aquele sujeito

– Oh... surpreendente, 2 metros de músculos que sabe o significado da palavra "literalmente", continue assim _tigre_ e haverá um amanhã, ainda há esperança para _sua _espécie

E saiu rindo debochada deixando Sesshoumaru de braços cruzados olhando-a passar.

Desde então eles passaram a se cruzar com mais freqüência, antes eles nunca haviam trocado sequer uma palavra, mas desde então ela começou a vê-lo com bastante freqüência, até mais do que gostaria, sempre que se viam um alfinetava o outro, com o tempo isso passou a ser o esporte preferido deles.

Por algum motivo Sesshoumaru Taisho achava divertido irritar a "estranha" garota do xadrez, ninguém conseguia entender o absurdo comportamento deles, não havia nenhum envolvimento, aparente, Além de Sesshoumaru Taisho nunca perder seu tempo com _algo_ sem graça como Kagome Higurashi, não quando se tem Kikyou Hikume a inteira disposição

Se não fosse pela mudança de sala do Sr. Retfild ela não voltaria a esbarrar com aquele convencido, porém as coisas não estavam sendo boas para ela naquele ano...

Toda segunda e quinta eram encontros nada calorosos, mas aborrecidos, isso sim! Nada melhor que uma boa discussão antes da aula de história com o professor mais insuportável de toda a escola, definitivamente, era perfeito.

Suas amigas tinham muita inveja dela, até inventavam de acompanhá-la até a sala para encontrar com o quarterback, ele mal dirigia a palavra as amigas de Kagome, até porque elas ficavam tão afoitas com a presença do "mister músculos" que ficavam, sem fala, era a mesma reação ao ver Kagome e seus diálogos com Sesshoumaru, a frieza dela era espantosa

– você é louca? Como pode tratá-lo assim? Eu no seu lugar... – era a frase preferida por todas

Não era novidade, todos na escola pensavam a mesma coisa, primeiro por ele perder tempo com alguém como ela, segundo por ela não se render ao charme dele, segundo as más línguas: era tudo charme dela, um mero joguinho para ganhar atenção. Até mesmo Rin questionou a irmã uma vez.

A opinião alheia não importava para Kagome, mas estranhamente ela passou a apreciar as discussões com Sesshoumaru, tanto que tolamente esperou por ele no local. Ela havia chegado na hora, estava passando pelo mesmo corredor, porém dessa vez ele não estava lá, uma estranha sensação invadiu lhe o peito, terça haveria treino, após o treino, antes da segunda aula ele estava ali, naquele mesmo corredor, mas não naquele dia.

Ela parou no corredor vazio, ajeitou a mochila e sentou na escada, que poderia fazer se não rever o trabalho da aula?

Kagome retirou o caderno, o lápis e começou a rabiscar.

– Você não tem aula Higurashi?

– oh? Ah, olá Houjo. Sim, tenho, mas tenho que rever algumas coisas de física para resolver

– Quer ajuda?

– Não precisa, não é nada importante...

Antes que ela terminasse ele sentou ao seu lado

– Imagina, sou bom com essas coisas - ¬¬ como se conseguisse entender o que havia no caderno

O garoto olhava para o caderno tentando decifrar alguma coisa, não era de se surpreender, Rin tinha a letra bonita, ela só sabia fazer garranchos, detestava que falassem da sua letra, não sabia dizer o que era pior: ouvir que a múmia pedia a tradução do hieróglifo ou "ler" a piadinha junto com o pedido da resposta da prova.

– Já disse, não é necessário. – disse puxando o caderno

– Mas eu posso...

– Que casal mais _lindo_! Ficam tai bem juntos

Kagome ergueu os olhos, que logo se iluminaram com a vista, se esforçou para segurar o sorriso ao ver a figura com aquele ar de superior.

– Ah, claro e o que você entende disso afinal? Trata qualquer garota como passa-tempo

– oh, como está informada ao meu respeito – disse com a sobrancelha erguida e esboçando um sorriso de canto fazendo Kagome corar

– Como você é convencido

Ele estava atrasado para a aula de matemática, o treino deve ter demorado demais, ele ainda estava molhado, provando não se secara após o banho. A camiseta branca estava grudada ao corpo, evidenciando o corpo, mas quem disse que era um problema? Sua presença ali era o que bastava para fazê-la feliz, além do pensamento de que ele havia saído apressado do chuveiro por não querer perder a discussão da semana

Ela se sentia tola... como poderia pensar tais absurdos? Devia estar andando muito com aquelas garotas, mas já era inútil tentar esconder, Sesshoumaru tinha algum efeito sobre ela

– Isso parece que a aborrece

– O que em você não me aborrece? – era verdade, apesar do interesse que ela começou a despertar por ele, ele ainda conseguia ser irritante. Um _lindo_ e _charmoso_ irritante

– Faça uma lista, aí conversaremos – disse esboçando um sorriso de canto

Era absurdo que estivesse interessada justamente por ele, Sesshoumaru era o tipo de cara que só trazia problema. Ela era realmente idiota, pois ele era um "problema" que queria encarar.

– Já estamos conversando

Ela se levantou para encará-lo nos olhos, o que não era tão simples por ser um pouco mais baixa que ele, mesmo pôde ver aquele olhos dourados bem de perto, ele a encarava com um sorriso debochado nos lábios e olhava fixamente nos olhos azuis da garota

– então nesse caso...

Ele a puxa pela cintura elevando-a a sua altura, com um movimento rápido ele toca os lábios dela num beijo explorando cada centímetro da boca macia da garota, há muito tempo ele desejava provar daqueles lábios e não perderia a oportunidade. Kagome ao primeiro momento tentou se desvencilhar dele, empurrando-o, mas era inútil, pouco a pouco ela se rendeu a prazerosa sensação que percorria cada fibra de seu corpo. Naquele momento nada mais importava

Mas não durou muito tempo, um pigarrear em tom de reprovação os fez parar. Kagome se afastou tampando os lábios com as duas mãos ao ver a coordenadora da escola com cara de desaprovação

– Se os dois pombinhos não foram informados, isso é uma escola e aqui respeito e disciplina são seguidos por todos, sem exceção! Espero os dois na sala de detenção após a aula

Kagome olhava espantada, Sesshoumaru permanecia frio e calmo, ele apenas colocou as mãos nos bolsos e fez um sinal com a cabeça para a mulher.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça num suspiro resignada

– Eu mereço...

_0o0o0_

Kagome deitada no sofá olhava para o teto do apartamento, ela escondeu os olhos em volta do braço e sussurrou

– Naquele tempo era tudo tão simples

**o**

**00o00**

**00o00o00**

_**Respondendo...**_

ElleChaii: desculpa mesmo, andei tendo um pouco de dificuldade para escrever sobre o passado deles... não sei quem é valeria, mas adorei o bordão. Não tenho previsão de quando vou terminar o prox cap, mas ele vai sair! Obg por acompanhar

Lu: não precisa se preocupar, posso até demorar, mas enquanto houver leitores acompanhando a fic eu vou continuar escrevendo

Aryel-Chan: este cap desvenda mais um pouquinho do passado deles, o prob vai ser a inspiração para o motivo da briga, a minha demora nesse cap foi, em parte, essa. Desculpe o atraso

Jusamurai: infelizmente a idéia veio de um livro que eu li, mas a história é veio da minha cabeça mesmo =/, ainda estou tentando formar as coisas, assim que a inspiração surgir eu continuo :D

Niki: eu gosto dessa hist, mas é que surgiu alguns contra-tempos, tava meio sem inspiração para finalizar o cap, _a maior parte dela tá escrita há muuuuito tempo, _mas não se preocupe, enquanto houver leitores na fic irei continuar a hist ;)

_**Preciso de sugestões, estou meio sem inspiração para a razão deles terem terminado, "há" 2 razões para eles terem rompido e se odiado até hoje, a segunda já está definida, mas a primeira é a que me preocupa, tenho uma breve ideia, mas hostaria de mais opiniões. Então ESTOU ACEITANDO SUGESTÕES, quem tiver alguma idéia, seja qual for, mande por review ou PM e ajude a fazer essa história ;)**_

_**Bjus pessoal e continue mandando reviews, são elas que fazem as postagens :D**_

_**ps: foi mal a demora!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Foi mal a demora, mas o cap fresquinho acabou de sair**

**Bjs e Boa Leitura :D !**

**00o00o00**

**x—x—x—x—x **

Kagome chegou a casa de Sesshoumaru um pouco mais tarde que o habitual, ela entrou sem dizer uma palavra, não havia nada a ser comentado sobre a noite anterior e nem se sentia bem para comentar. Foi um fato lamentável, Sesshoumaru era **seu cunhado**, nada mais que isso, o passado deles a ensinou que eram diferentes demais para ficar juntos, sua união só trazia dor e sofrimento.

Ele estava sentado na cadeira da cozinha tomando café, Koji e Hinna estavam conversando alegremente no sofá sobre algum passeio que haveria na escola

– Bom dia - Kagome disse simplesmente

– Bom dia - respondeu seco e voltou a atenção ao jornal ignorando a mulher em sua frente

Kagome não sabia como agir, se sentia estranha na presença dele, constantimente ela abria e fechava as mãos tentando aliviar a tensão que sentia, o certo seria sair dali e ir para outro lugar, mas estranhamente ela sentia que devia falar algo, foi apenas um beijo, mas ela não poderia simpelsmente deixar para lá.

– Eu... eu... bem... acho que...bem, nós...

Sesshoumaru tirou a vista do jornal para encará-la com uma sobrancelha erguida

– Pare de rodeios e diga logo, estou com muita dor de cabeça para ouvir essa ladainha toda essa hora da manhã

Kagome foi pega pela postura agressiva dele

– Quê? Como se atreve? Depois de ontem você vem com essa

– "Depois de ontem"? Do que está falando exatamente? - disse tentando lembrar de algo - seja mais específica, sim?

– Como? Você sabe do que estou falando! Não se faça de desentendido

Sesshoumaru rolou de olhos e soltou um longo suspiro

– Está bem, seja o que for, assumo a culpa, agora podemos parar com essa chateação toda? Estou minha cabeça está girando e não tenho o menor saco para isso agora

– Você não lembra de nada? – Kagome questionou indecisa

– O que exatamente era para eu lembrar?

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos questionando a mulher. Ela ficou em silencio alguns momentos até responder

– Da briga que tivemos ontem... sobre a babá que vai vir para te ajudar com a casa e as crianças - disse sussurando

– Eu nunca concordei com isso

– Já estava decidido, desde o inicio, concor...

– Certo, chega, já deu! À noite falaremos sobre isso, hoje essa ressaca não me deixa pensar

Dizendo isso, deu um ultimo gole de café e foi até a sala se despedir dos filhos

Kagome deu um longo suspiro, a situação a noite anterior ainda revirava seu estomago, mas saber que Sesshoumaru não se lembrava de nada a fazia se sentir melhor.

Ela foi até a sala falar com as crianças

– Bom dia, meu amores

– Bom dia, tia – disseram ao mesmo tempo

– Estão prontos para a escola? Tomaram café, fizeram a tarefa de casa – ela contava nos dedos as tarefas concluídas enquanto eles acenavam a cabeça – escovaram os dentes? – nessa eles não afirmaram – pra cima agora!

Ela disse batendo palmas apressando-os para a escada

Sesshoumaru chegou ao escritório cabisbaixo, não respondeu nem as provocações ditas por Bankotsu. O celular tocava, mas ele havia deixado no silencioso e o mantinha no bolso vibrando, era Kagura, naquele exato momento era a ultima pessoa que gostaria de falar

– Que pressa meu velho, tenho muita coisa para falar com você – disse Bankotsu entrando na sala do amigo

– Não estou a fim de ouvir sua ladainha hoje

– O que foi, seu encontro com Kagura não foi bom ontem? – Sesshoumaru fechou a cara ao lembrar do que discutiu com a mulher – ou foi a sua cunhada?

Sim, era Kagome,mas isso já não importava

– Ela decidiu que deveria contratar uma babá ou governanta, sei lá... para cuidar das casa e das crianças

– Ela já tinha avisado, não? – Bankotsu disse com uma expressão de obvio, mas Sesshoumaru fechou a cara em desacordo

– Sabe que não posso pagar ninguém no momento, dei entrada naquele apartamento para morar com Kagura, mas agora nem sei se vai dar para pagar

– Ah, tem razão, tinha esquecido essa parte. Você ia viver com a Kagura depois que se separasse da Rin. Mas agora fica mais simples, você pode lavá-la para sua casa, não vai ter que pagar aluguel

– Esqueceu da Kagome?

– Sua cunhada? O que isso importa?

– Ela nunca permitiria outra mulher na casa que foi da irmã

– Mande essa mulher para o inferno! O que isso importa, não é assunto dela, você é adulto, paga suas contas e é capaz de decidir o que é melhor para sua vida, ou o quê, ela espera que você vire padre?

Ele sabia que não era necessário, mas a opinião de Kagome era importante para ele, mesmo depois de tudo. Ela parecia ser uma mulher forte, independente, mas no fundo era doce e gentil, desde a escola ele notou aquele brilho especial nos olhos da garota, a serenidade que aqueles azuis emanavam, a audácia em rebater suas provocações, o gosto daqueles lábios, oh... como sentia falta deles, de tocá-la, fazê-la vibrar com o simples toque, o coração bater acelerado.

Ele ainda conseguia sentir aquela sensação, a sensação de tê-la em seus braços, ele lembrava muito bem da noite anterior, mas conhecendo Kagome ele sabia que ela não gostaria de tocar no assunto, pôr a culpa na bebedeira parecia uma boa saída, mesmo assim não havia arrependimentos da parte dele. Faria a mesma coisa se pudesse

Kagura era outro problema a ser resolvido, ele não a levaria para conhecer seus filhos, pelo menos não agora. Mas se perguntava das conseqüências, ela queria algo serio, mas aceitaria os filhos?

– Chega de pensar tolices, vamos trabalhar logo, ainda hoje vou ver Kagura

– Certo. O Sr Parkins quer que você reveja o acordo sobre a campanha de marketing, a tal empresa quer lançar um tipo de festa para arrecadar fundos ou algo do tipo

– Festa? Que história é essa?

– Aparentemente a empresa que contratamos quer fazer um tipo de festa para promover o novo produto da Delph SA, o que é uma boa vendo _os lucros _que pode oferecer

– É, essas festas promocionais fazem uma excelente propaganda, muito bom para os negócios e custear as despesas

– Quem falou de negócios? Estou falando de bebida e mulher, _lucros_ meu velho. – Bankotsu falou rindo – Falando nisso, vai convidar Kagura?

Sesshoumaru estreitou o olhar antes de responder

– Talvez, ela não é uma das maiores preocupações agora

– Quando era casado a história era outra...

Era verdade o que Bankotsu dizia, a magia que envolvia seu romance com Kagura havia desaparecido, ele não estava mais tão fascinado pela mulher, se perguntava o que tinha mudado. Kagura é uma mulher linda, sexy e apaixonada por ele, mas desde a morte de Rin, as coisas entre eles não eram mais as mesmas.

Kagome estava preparando os convites da festa, mas estava dando mais trabalho do que ela imaginava

– Toc toc – Sango disse antes de entrar

Kagome ergueu a vista para olhar olhando para a amiga e voltou à tela do computador

– O que você quer Sango?

– Nossa, desde quando você recebe as amigas assim?

– Desculpe, mas estou bem atarefada, falta mandar os convites, contratar uma organizadora, confirmar os convidados da Delph – Kagome disse digitando no computador – você falou com a Mary, sabe se ela está disponível para cuidar das crianças?

– Com isso você não tem com que se preocupar, ela precisa de trabalho, sabe cozinhar, mas não passa a noite, então não pode ser tempo integral

– melhor ainda – Sesshoumaru ia cuidar dos meninos de um jeito ou de outro – peça para que ela passe na casa do Sesshoumaru 20hr da noite, tenho que fazer aquele cabeça-dura entender.

– Acha que ele vai concordar?

– Não tenho tempo para o que ele concorda ou não, vou continuar na vida das crianças, mas não posso assumir o papel de mãe – Kagome ficou triste ao lembrar da irmã – estou indo buscar o Koji, até a volta

– Dessa vez você não perde a hora, Né?

Olhou indignada para Sango e saiu da sala.

Kagome estava na porta da creche a espera do sobrinho. Quando um homem chega ao seu lado

– Dessa vez estamos na hora certa – esboçando um sorriso galanteador

– Bom dia Bankotsu! Ou melhor... boa tarde

– Já se acostumou com o horário da escola?

– Estou tentando, mas daqui volto para o trabalho – Kagome disse

Ainda faltava alguns minutos para que os meninos fossem liberados, então Kagome ficou conversando com Bankotsu.

– Parece distraída.

– Estou com coisas demais na cabeça, trabalho, crianças

– Se cuida deles apenas por um favor, você pode dizer que não dá mais, a mãe deles deve entender – disse Despreocupado

Kagome sentiu um aperto no coração ao pensar na mãe das crianças. "_Entender"_? Rin amava os filhos, nunca os deixaria desamparados, Kagome sabia que eles precisavam dela e iria cuidar deles até que aquela família estivesse bem novamente, e incluia Sesshoumaru na história, faria dele um verdadeiro pai, nem que fossem brigas atrás de brigas.

– Por mais difícil que seja, vou continuar cuidando deles – desse mais para si do que para Bankotsu – como era a vida de casado?

– No inicio era aquele mar de rosas, era louco por Yura, mas com o tempo a coisa esfriou, Ela acabou engravidando, talvez para tentar salvar o casamento, mas há coisas que não podem ser salvas. Sarah tinha 3 ou 4 anos, quando o divorcio aconteceu

– Como Sarah reagiu?

– No inicio ela se comportava mal, não entendia o porquê do pai não morar com a mãe, mas Yura se saiu bem, confesso que não fui um pai muito presente, mas sei como as duas são unidas, como Yura consegue...

Bankotsu sem perceber falava cada vez mais da ex-mulher, de sua carreira e de como criava Sarah e a cada palavra ganhava um brilho no olhar

– Você deve gostar muito dela

– O quê? Não, não, somos muito diferentes, ela quis uma coisa eu outra. Seguimos caminhos opostos, foi melhor assim

Kagome não pôde evitar de pensar em Sesshoumaru, teria sido esse o destino deles também?

– "oh, o que está fazendo sua idiota, não é hora de pensar besteiras, isso não importa mais" – acrescentou mentalmente

A conversa durou até que o portão da escola se abriu e as crianças saíram em direção a eles.

– Oi tia – disse Koji abraçando Kagome

– Se divertiu? – o menino acenou com a cabeça – então vamos, já estamos atrasados! Tchau Bankotsu, Sarah

O homem e a menina acenaram se despedindo deles.

Kagome estava sentada no sofá mexendo no notebook, enquanto Koji brincava na sua mesa no computador

– Higurashi... – Kagome quase derrubou o notebook quando viu que seu chefe estava tentando entrar em sua sala – Por que a porta está trancada? Vamos abra

– Só um momento Philip, já vai

Ela fez um sinal para que Koji se escondesse atrás debaixo da mesa

– Pronto Philip, o que você deseja?

Ela disse se pondo em frente a porta, evitando a passagem do chefe

– O que há com você, deixe-me passar, sim?

– Oh, desculpe, é que estou tão ocupada que nem notei

Ela então saiu da frente, permitindo a passagem

– Vim, dizer que a sua idéia para a festa foi excelente, os associados a acharam muito criativa

– Você… você já havia dito isso – Kagome disse mais interessada em esconder a tensão de Philip encontrar Koji em baixo da mesa

– Mas não custava repetir – Philip estava indo em direção a cadeira de Kagome, a mesma cadeira que Koji ocupava

– É SERIO – o chefe tomou um susto pelo grito da funcionaria – quer dizer, é serio, só quero terminar os preparativos e tudo dará certo, só preciso ficar aqui, tranquila

– Mas é isso que vim tratar, como ficará tranqüila se tem que cuidar daqueles seus sobrinhos?

Kagome sentiu uma pontada de raiva pelo tom de Philip

– Como assim?

– Você precisa pensar um pouco mais nos assuntos da empresa, você sai cedo, não entrega os relatórios a tempo, está...

– Os filhos da minha irmã não me atrapalham em nada

– Não precisa tentar vir justificar, você é uma mulher solteira, tem uma carreira promissora, um futuro aqui, mas está deixando suas prioridades de lado

Philip disse sentando na cadeira de Kagome, em frente a mesa, a mesma mesa que escondia Koji

– Minha rotina mudou há apenas 3 semanas, nesse tempo nunca deixei de entregar relatórios, campanhas publicitárias e... – disse se aproximando da mesa para ficar cara a cara com o chefe

– Mas está dispersa! Não vai a eventos, não fica até tarde

– Não sou escrava, tenho direito a uma vida como qualquer um, se uso de meu tempo para cuidar dos filhos da minha irmã, **é problema meu**

Disse estreitando o olhar

– É verdade – desse espreguiçando na cadeira – mas de qualquer jeito os diretores da Delph querem um conceito para a festa

– Que conceito?

– Eles querem lançar um festa não só para os futuros clientes, mas querem uma aproximação com os funcionários

– Interessante, mas se querem presentear os funcionários com convites, por que tem que vir aqui me atrapalhar para dizer isso?

– Por que querem que atenda algumas exigências, para a festa ficar mais "a cara da Delph", para isso querem que trabalhe com o gerente de pessoal

Kagome pensou por uns instantes antes de dizer

– Isso é besteira! Como querem que trabalhe com alguém que não entende nada do assunto, pode ter discordância, opiniões diferentes não dão certo

– Ora Higurashi, confio que vai encontrar um jeito de ultrapassar as diferenças

Dando uma piscada de olho ele se levantou e saiu da sala de Kagome

– Era só o que me faltava – Kagome foi até o sobrinho que estava comportado embaixo da mesa – tudo bem?

– Si…

– Você vai vê-lo amanha na hora do almoço – Philip quase viu o menino, mas Kagome abaixou a cabeço da criança na ultima hora

Bankotsu entrou rindo na sala de Sesshoumaru, mas o amigo não estava com o mesmo entusiasmo

– O que foi meu velho?

– Não estou afim de brincadeiras hoje, então leve suas ironias para outro lugar

– O que foi dessa vez?

– Além de ter que analisar os contratos, ver o faturamento do ultimo ano, ainda vou ter que servir de organizador de festa

– Como assim? – Bankotsu questionou sentando na cadeira

– Os diretores estavam sem nada para fazer, aí empurraram para mim a missão de vigiar a empresa responsável pela campanha de publicidade. Devem se uns incompetentes

– E o que vai fazer?

Sesshoumaru olhou para o colega com um sorriso de canto

O carro de Sesshoumaru acabava de estacionar, ele então notou o carro de Kagome, só de pensar que ela estava a espera dele o fazia querer se apressar. Ele abriu a porta e ouviu vozes, ele reconhecia a de Kagome e dos filhos, mas havia uma outra voz que ele não reconhecia

– Oh, chegou – Kagome disse com um brilho estranho no olhar

– "O que ela está aprontando agora?" – acrescentou mentalmente

– Oi papai – Hinna chegou animada e abraçou Sesshoumaru, logo em seguida veio Koji

– Papai essa é a Sra. Perkins, ela passou a tarde com a gente, fez até biscoito de chocolate! – Koji disse animado

– Que bom, agora, o que a Sra Perkins está fazendo aqui? – a pergunta se direcionava à Kagome

Kagome virou o rosto para a mulher e com um gesto de cabeça a mulher de cabelos grisalhos entendeu

– Crianças, é melhor irmos arrumar o quarto e ir dormir, já está tarde

– Oh, mas já? – os dois falaram em tom de choro

– Amanhã tem mais, vamos – disse levando os dois e deixando Kagome e Sesshoumaru a sós

– O que significa isso Kagome?

– Não é obvio? Maryketa Perkins, ou apenas Mary, aceitou ser a nova babá das crianças

– Este assunto não foi discutido

– Não havia o que discutir, já estava acertado que só o ajudaria temporariamente

– Está tudo muito recente, não pode trazer uma desconhecida...

– Ela é vizinha de Sango, tem boas referencias e é ótima com crianças, eu mesma vi o entrosamento com Koji e Hinna

– Não posso pagar ninguém, não tenho tempo

– Não venha com desculpas, já acertei com Mary, terá um salário justo e é um gasto necessário, vou continuar vindo para ver como ficam as coisas entre eles, mas você sabe bem que não podemos continuar assim

– O que quer dizer? – disse de forma casual

– Por mais que goste da crianças, sabemos que _essa_ situação não pode durar muito mais tempo

– Que situação? – falou provocando

Uma veia começava a saltar de Kagome, o que ele queria, que ela soletrasse o efeito que ele tinha sobre ela? Mas isso ela nunca admitiria

– Não posso cuidar deles para sempre, você precisa de Mary, se não gostou dela, escolha outra, mas **eu** não posso

Sesshoumaru sentia a raiva aumentar, mas não podia culpá-la, eram **seus **filhos e ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Kagome, mais uma vez, partiria

– Faça como quiser.

Dito isso subiu as escadas. Horas depois ele desce e acertou os horários com Mary, novamente, horário para chegar em casa, mas dessa vez não seria Kagome a esperar pela sua chegada.

Kagome deu uma carona à Mary, no dia seguinte Mary já assumiria o papel de babá, Kagome e ele se separariam uma vez mais, como isso lhe doía.

No dia seguinte Mary chegou na hora do café da manhã para limpar a casa, mas foi Sesshoumaru quem levou os filhos para a escola. Era hora de assumir a criação dos filhos, mas quem sabe Kagura não o ajudasse nessa tarefa?

Kagome estava atrasada para o almoço com o gerente de pessoa da Delph, sentira falta das crianças, apesar de ter sido tão pouco tempo a distancia deles, ela sabia que demoraria a visitá-los novamente. Mas a partir de agora o que importava era o trabalho, e para isso iria discutir as idéias com o tal gerente, torcia a todo custo ser uma pessoa compreensiva.

Ela entrou no restaurante

– Boa tarde, há uma reserva para dois em nome de Philip...

– Por aqui senhora – o homem fez com que ela o seguisse – o cavalheiro já está a espero

– Obrigada - Kagome começou a andar em direção a mesa, havia um homem sentado de costa, estranhamente familiar – você?

**00o00o00**

**Olá, sinto muito pela demora, esse semestre tem sido bem complicado**

**além de ter ficado um pouco sem inspiração**

**muito obrigada pelas reviews, foram elas que me fizeram **

**continuar e agradeço ainda mais pelas opiniões**

**Veraozao: thanks ;)**

**Luciana: muito obrigada**

**Luana Taisho: puxa, valeu mesmo, ainda não sei bem até quantos caps essa fic vai, mas axo que não vai chegar a 20**

**Silvana-chan: desculpa, utlimamente eu atraso muito as atualizações. O _real_ motivo ainda não apareceu, só posso adiantar que quando for revelado vai ser numa briga onde vão falar tudo que ta guardado, axo que daqui a 1 ou 2 caps no Maximo**

**Ellenchaii: Valeu, mas a culpa é minha, foi tanta coisa acontecendo que nem tava tendo tempo para escrever, vou tentar postar o prox cap ants de julho terminar**

**Aryel-Chan: concordo, a Rin nessa não é nenhum pouco santa, morro de vergonha pelos meus atrasos, vou tentar postar mais rápido, mas axo que não tem mais cenas de lembranças**

**Niki: tudo culpa dessa autora que atrasa d+, as p/ compensar foram 10 pags, aproveite**

**Nicole McLight: muito obrigada, mas fique tranqüila que vou continuar psotando(_msm nesses atrasos ¬¬_)**

**Jusamurai: valeu mesmo pelas sugestões! Pouco a pouco eu vou esclarecer, mas é verdade, a Rin não tem que ser sempre bobinha e santinha, nessa fic ela bem que aprontou das suas**

**_muito obrigada a todas que estão lendo e deixando reviews, são elas que me fazem continuar, então se chegou até aqui, deixe seu comentario, _****_ideia _****_ou critica, serão bem aceitas_**

**_Bjus e todos e até o prox cap(q espero que seja logo)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dessa vez nem demorei, mais um o cap fresquinho q acabou de sair**

**Bjs e Boa Leitura :D !**

**00o00o00**

**x—x—x—x—x **

Estava ali, bem na sua frente, uma pontada de raiva atingiu a mulher, os olhos dourados do homem eram frios e gélidos, mas isso não era nenhuma novidade, já estava acostumada com eles, o que ela não estava acostumada era ser ignorada

– Lembrou que existo Sesshoumaru? Me ignorou, não atendeu minhas ligações e agora tem o disparate de vir aqui, como se eu fosse co...

Antes que a mulher continuasse, Sesshoumaru entrou no a apartamento e a puxou para um beijo, o beijo era violento com leves mordidas nos lábios da mulher, colando o seu corpo ao dele. Então ambos cessaram o beijo em busca de ar.

– O que deu em você? – falou a mulher ainda ofegante – achei que tivesse me esquecido – ela disse segurando o terno de Sesshoumaru

– Consegui uma folga no trabalho

Sesshoumaru disse agarrando a mulher e se atirando no sofá com ela, Kagura o faria esquecer os problemas que atormentava sua cabeça.

Estavam deitados no chão, apoiados no sofá, as roupas estavam espalhadas pela sala e ele mantinha a mulher colada ao corpo

– Não tinha que trabalhar hoje?

– Me livrei, precisava espairecer, muitos problemas... – rolou de olhos

– Disso eu já sei, hoje em dia você só me procura quando algo o aborrece. O que aconteceu?

– Kagome arranjou uma babá para minha casa, mais despesas

– Melhor, assim não terá que vê-la entrando e saindo da sua casa

– Percebe que com essa despesa extra, teremos que adiar o plano do apartamento

O pensamento surgiu na cabeça da mulher, que se desvencilou de Sesshoumaru, cobrindo o busto com a camisa dele, ela o olhou assustada

– Quer dizer que não vai comprar o apartamento?

Ele nem se dignou em responder

Sesshoumaru decidiu se separar de Rin para ir viver com Kagura, o apartamento dela era pequeno demais, para isso, ele deu entrada na compra de uma apartamento só para eles, mas tendo que assumir os filhos sozinho, pagar escola, médicos pediatras, caso houvesse alguma emergência, seguro do carro e as contas de uma casa e um apartamento, bem, era um gasto que ele não poderia bancar

– E o que faremos agora?

– Quando o momento chegar, quando não sentirem mais tanta falta da mãe, levarei você para conhecer meus filhos, que de um jeito ou de outro, seriam seus um dia

Sesshoumaru se casaria com Kagura, sendo assim, uma dia ela seria madrasta deles.

Sesshoumaru se afastou da mulher e foi pegar a calça

– Ainda vai trabalhar?

– Devia estar, mas não tive saco para ver as idéias sobre a festa da empresa, mandei Bankotsu em meu lugar

– Que festa? – falou animada ao ouvir a palavra festa

– Vai ser um evento para divulgar a empresa – falou sem interessa

– E... vamos? – falou com tom provocativo

Ouve um momento de silencio antes de Sesshoumaru continuar

– Hn, pode ser

Num restaurante a mulher nem acreditava no que via

– O que faz aqui Bankotsu?

– Kagome, que agradável surpresa!

– Eu que o diga!

– Estou esperando o responsável pela organização da empresa

– Seria da Delph?

O olhar do homem era de pura surpresa

– Como vo...

– **A **responsável acabou e chegar. E você é o gerente de pessoal!

– Bem, na verdade não, o gerente teve que tratar de outros assuntos, mas não sabia que aceitar o _pedido_ – Sesshoumaru não fez pedido algum, estava mais para ameaça – dele seria tão gratificante

Kagome sorriu com o comentário, mas era hora de trabalhar.

Os dias se passavam, Kagome se dividia entre os "encontros" com Bankotsu e campanhas para a divulgação da festa. Sango a obrigava a fazer uma pausa no trabalho para fazer compras, mas as tentativas da amiga nem sempre surtiam efeito. Ela se apegou demais as crianças, no inicio ela os pegava na escola, mas Sango a convenceu que ela tinha que desapegar daquela vida. Com o passar do tempo ela só os via uma ou duas vezes na semana, já Sesshoumaru, eles nunca mais se viram. Estranhamente ela não sabia se era uma boa coisa ou não.

Kagome estava falando com Sango, os relatórios já estavam quase concluídos.

– Estamos planejando uma festa grega, a idéia já foi aprovada pela diretoria – Kagome dizia animada

– E como Bankotsu está se saindo como ajudante?

– Ele ajuda no que pode, concorda com as minhas idéias, é bem fácil trabalhar com ele

Kagome foi interrompida pelo telefone que tocou

– Alô?

_– Kagome? É a Sra. Perkins _

– Ah, oi Mary! Está tudo bem com as crianças? – disse apreensiva

_– Está tudo certo, mas é que hoje é a consulta ao pediatra dos meninos, mas meu marido ligou dizendo que a febre de meu menino tinha voltado e ele não sabia o que fazer. Enfim, tenho que ir para casa_

– Deve mesmo, não se preocupe. Já conseguiu falar com o Sesshoumaru?

– _O celular dele estava desligado_

– "idiota", está tudo bem, pode ir ver o seu filho, eu cuido das crianças hoje

–_ Muito obrigada Srta Kagome_

Dizendo isso ela desligou. Sango olhava para Kagome interrogadora

– Foi uma emergência, Sango – já adivinhando o motivo de critica da amiga

– Certo, mas a senhorita está bem feliz por ir ver os meninos

– Eu deveria chorar? – Kagome pegou a bolsa em cima da mesa e estava saindo da sala – pode dizer que não volto mais hoje, beijo e xau

– "Por mais que eu a avise não aprende, ela se apega demais a essas crianças, diz que é por Rim, mas sei o que ela tenta preencher"

Hinna estava com um coque no cabelo, um colãn rosa e pousava a perna delicadamente no chão ao fim da musica. Foi então que a professora de balé dispensou a turma e a menina pôde ver a mulher na porta com uma menino segurando sua mão, ambos acenavam para a menina

– TIA! Faz tanto tempo que não aparece, tava com muita saudade – disse abraçando Kagome

– Oh minha querida eu também estava com muita saudade, mas estou tendo muito trabalho – mentiu

– Fico muito contente que veio me buscar – a menina disse contente

– Hey, ela também veio me pegar! – Koji disse indignado por ter sido "esquecido" pela irmã

– Eu vim pelos dois

– Ainda sim, tô muito feliz – a menina não se segurava de tanta alegria

– Mas não vai ficar depois que souber

– Souber o quê? – Hinna estava confusa

– Ela veio levar a gente no médico – Koji disse desanimado

– Por que? A gente nem tá doente!

– Protestar não vai adiantar, até porque se vocês não estão doentes porque vão ao médico

– Com ela não tem argumento

Hinna disse para o irmão, este só balançou a cabeça confirmando

A atendente chamou o nome de Hinna e Koji, Kagome, então acompanhou os sobrinhos para dentro da sala branca. O consultório era simples, cheirava a éter e tinha desenhos de animais e outras figuras alegres para crianças. Kagome não se lembrava se tinha ou não medo de médicos, mas pôde perceber que para os sobrinhos, aquele lugar, apesar de calmo, tranqüilo e cheio de "figuras alegres", não os agradava.

O doutor estava atrás da mesa no chão, pegando alguma coisa que devia ter caído. A mulher e as duas crianças entraram no consultório, Kagome apontou a cadeira ao lado para Hinna e pôs Koji no próprio colo.

O doutor analisava as fichas das duas crianças

– Olá – disse com voz simpática, mas sem desviar o olhar das fichas – bem... Hinna e Koji Taisho, vocês normalmente são pacientes do doutor Roger, mas infelizmente ele se aposentou e eu assumo seus pacientes ago... Higurashi?

Kagome assentiu estranhando o comportamento do médico

– Kagome Higurashi?

– Desculpa, mas nos conhecemos?

– Oh, perdão, já faz tanto tempo que nem deve se lembrar de mim. Jogávamos xadrez na escola – ela desviou o olhara tentando lembrar, mas foi em vão – bem, na verdade você que ganhava de mim... Houjo Akida

A compreensão iluminou o olhar de Kagome

– Minha nossa, nem te reconheci! Como vai? Já faz tanto tempo

– Eu vou bem, terminei minha especialização – disse com orgulho – mas vejo que você está muito bem também... meus parabéns Sra. Taisho, seus filhos são lindos, mas sinto dizer que são a cara do Sesshoumaru

Kagome ficou vermelha com as palavras de Houjo, o que não passou despercebido pelas crianças.

– Sabia que eu não tinha chance, você e Sesshoumaru eram o casal...

– Não, não, são meus sobrinhos

– Mas eu...

Kagome fez um gesto para que Houjo deixasse passar. O antigo colega nada entendeu. Como assim os filhos de Sesshoumaru era _sobrinhos_ de Kagome?

– Desculpa eu não...

Agora Kagome lembrava perfeitamente de como era o Houjo.

– Uma outra hora conversamos

– Café?

– Qualquer dia desses

Houjo ficou contente e acabou deixando de lado a história dos sobrinhos.

– E então, o que os traz aqui hoje? – disse encarando as crianças

– Ora, as pernas... ou seria o carro?

– KOJI! Isso é jeito de falar com o doutor? – Kagome repreendeu o menino

Koji respondeu com falta de respeito Houjo, algo que lembrou Sesshoumaru. Koji era um garoto tranqüilo, muitas vezes calado, porém naquele momento Kagome viu nitidamente Sesshoumaru. Quando o conheceu, tinha muita raiva dele, sempre dirigia um olhar frio e altivo, mas era sarcasmo a sua "marca registrada". Sua resposta curta e grossa a tirava do serio e lá estava Koji seguindo os passos do pai.

– Desculpe Houjo, é que eles não gostam de médicos

– Não se preocupe Kagome, vou desfazer deles essa má impressão sobre os médicos

Koji e Hinna se entreolharam, a conversa da tia estava muito estranha. Primeiro com aquela confusão sobre a tia e o pai deles, como assim um _casal_, se o pouco contato que eles tinham resultava numa briga? Aquele médico era estranho.

Houjo fez os exames nas crianças, mediu altura, peso, fez perguntas à Kagome sobre alimentação, como estava a saúde e passou vitaminas

Kagome chegou em casa, com duas crianças emburradas

– Não foi legal ir ao doutor?

– A senhora pode dizer isso, não era você quem ele apertava – Hinna disse entrando logo atrás

– Querida, eram só exames

– Tia, por que ele achou que você fosse nossa mãe?

– Oh, por quê? Bem... como ele viu que eu tava com vocês... e... e normalmente que leva é a mãe, ele... achou que fosse eu

As crianças olharam interrogadoras para Kagome

– E como ele sabia o nome do papai? – Koji também questionava

– Mas para que tantas perguntas?

– Tia, a senhora esta fugindo da resposta – Hinna cruzou os braços frente ao peito

– Está bem, quero deixar uma coisa bem clara, Houjo é um antigo amigo, estudamos juntos; e como vocês bem sabem, sua mãe e seu pai também estudaram na mesma escola, então todos nós nos conhecíamos. Fim da história. Quem quer comer alguma coisa?

Kagome disse indo em direção à cozinha.

– Aí tem coisa

Kagome estava fazendo o jantar, mas percebeu como as crianças estavam quietas, aquilo não era nada bom. Lembrava o que significa "criança quieta". Procurou na sala e não os viu, olhou nos quartos, mas eles também não estavam lá, estava começando a se preocupar, resolveu procurar no quintal, mas não havia sinal deles.

– Sra Kaede

– Oh, olá Kagome, faz tempo que não a vejo

– Eu sei, muita coisa acontecendo, mas deixe lhe perguntar, viu se Koji e Hinna saíram? Eu não os encontro

– Oh, minha querida, aqui eu não vi, mas já olhou pela casa

– Já olhei em tudo que é canto, mas não os acho

– Mas volte a procurar, aqui eu sei que não saíram

– Obrigada

Kagome voltou para casa e gritava pelos sobrinhos, foi um alivio quando ouviu a voz deles

– AQUI TIA

– "Aqui" onde?

– AQUI EM CIMA

Kagome não entendia o "aqui em cima", mas resolveu seguir as vozes, elas vinham de uma pequena porta no teto depois do quarto deles, era o sótão da casa, ela nem sabia que ali tinha aquilo, mas foi um alivio encontrá-los

– Como você fazem isso comigo, estava muito preocupada

– Desculpa – Hinna disse

– O que fazem aqui, esse lugar está cheio de poeira

– Agente veio olhar umas coisas – Koji disse

– Que coisas? – o olhar de Kagome estreitou

– Você disse que você, a mamãe e o papai estudaram juntos, aí a gente veio conferir

– Como assim?

Só então Kagome notou as coisas antigas que a irmã guardara naquele lugar. Havia uma bicicleta velha, que pertencera a Sesshoumaru, os pompons da animação de torcida, retratos antigos em preto em branco. Uma caixa cheia de lembrança era vasculhada pelos sobrinhos.

– Você pode falar um pouco dela?

Hinna pediu erguendo uma foto de Rin com as colegas de animação. Aquilo era doloroso para Kagome, mas era ainda mais para os filhos de Rin. Desde que in falecera eles nunca realmente conversaram, poucas eram as vezes que falavam sobre a mãe e Kagome também não gostava de falar. Lembrar que não tinha mais a irmã era doloroso demais

Kagome fez um gesto para que eles se sentassem e olhava as fotos do grupo de meninas da torcida.

– Sua mãe era uma pessoa adorável, era linda, inteligente, gentil e adorava animação de torcida. Nós estudávamos em salas diferentes e gostávamos de coisas diferentes. Hinna seu amor pelo balé com certeza veio dela, sua mãe adorava dançar, tanto que entrou para a animação. Não gostava das amigas dela, na verdade, sempre que podia brigávamos feio

– Você e a mamãe?

– Não, eu q a Kikyou – apontou para a garota ao lado de Rin – não nos dávamos bem

– Por que a mamãe andava com elas se você não gostava delas?

– Bem, querido... sua irmã gosta de balé, mas você não é obrigado a gostar também. Olha só – Kagome disse pegando um livro antigo com a capa surrada de dentro da caixa

– O que é isso?

– Sua mãe era muito romântica, e gostava de escrever coisas, então depois de entrar para a torcida dei a ela uma agenda que depois ela fez de diário

– O que ela escrevia aí? – Hinna estava curiosa

– De qualquer coisa. No outono ela recolhia as folhas caídas q colava nele, de vermelhas a amarelas, ela adorava deixar a agenda colorida – Kagome mostrava as colagens da irmã – "Q_uerido diário, sim, porque mesmo Kagome me aborrecendo com essa história de: 'isso é uma agenda', você é meu DIÁRIO! Ainda não sei o que vou escrever em você, mas... _

– "Mas" o que tia?

– Foi o que ela deixou. Sua irmã gostava de terminar as coisas desse jeito, ela... OH JANTAR!

Kagome desceu correndo para a cozinha, mas já era tarde, estava tudo preto. Apagou o fogo e olhou para os sobrinhos

– Pizza?

Sesshoumaru chegou mais cedo em casa e viu Hinna e Koji sentados vendo televisão.

– Ainda estão acordados? – estranhou

– Houve um atraso com o jantar

– Hn, e por que ainda estão acordados?

– Porque a gente ainda não jantou e amanhã é sábado, podemos acordar mais tarde

– Estão sozinhos?

– hãn... não, não... hãn... tá lá em cima

Hinna disse e voltou a encarar a televisão. Sesshoumaru estranhou a situação, mas não ligou. Subiu para o quarto para tomar banho e se trocar. Estava exausto, tinha muito trabalho a fazer e tudo que queria era relaxar os músculos numa banheira com água bem morna, sentir toda sua frustração e stress acumulados ao longo da semana.

Sesshoumaru subia as escadas desfazendo o nó da gravata, se livrando do paletó e já se imaginava relaxado. Jogou a maleta e o paletó em cima da cama e foi direto para o banheiro. Abriu a porta lentamente e lhe faltou ar quando viu silueta da mulher dentro do Box.

Os cabelos negros compridos que iam até a cintura, o contorno dos seios fartos podia ser visto com perfeição apesar do vidro fosco, ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar aquele corpo. Já pertencera a ele, tinha gravado cada mínimo detalhe daquele corpo escultural, que com os anos, ficou mais torneado e convidativo. Ele podia sentir seu desejo aumentar. Foi quando de repente o Box se abriu, Kagome ficou sem reação ao ver o homem parado no banheiro, sentiu o rosto esquentar foi então que teve presença para tentar se cobrir inutilmente com as mãos

– Você não bate, não? – Kagome disse indo se esconder atrás do Box

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, apenas se aproximou dela com aqueles olhos penetrantes, deixando a completamente vulnerável a ele, era assim que ela se sentia, nua e sem Box para se proteger

– O banheiro é meu, como iria imaginar que alguém estaria nele?

– O outro banheiro está com defeito, se estivesse concertado, tenha certeza que estaria lá – disse com firmeza

Sesshoumaru avançou mais sobre ela, ela se mantinha agarrado ao Box, mas não era uma boa idéia, os seios estavam muito juntos da parede fosca, tornando-os BEM visíveis para Sesshoumaru

– Não há necessidade disso, tenho uma _boa memória_ do seu corpo

Disse com um sorriso nos lábios e estendendo uma toalha para que ela se cobrisse. Saindo logo em seguida.

**00o00o00**

**Dessa vez nem demorei tanto,****mas é que **

**ultimamente estou tão viciada em fics, que vivo no **

**Uma pena que o numero de autores e leitores tem diminuido, **

**é tão triste uma fic incompleta :'(**

**mas muito obrigada pelas reviews, foram elas que me fizeram **

**continuar e agradeço ainda mais pelas opiniões**

**Veraozao: thanks ;)**

**Jusamurai: Kagura só quer se divertir e pouco a pouco ela coloca as garrinhas de fora**

**Luana Taisho: Muito obrigada, li uma parecida com essa a pouco tempo, mas axo que a autora abandonou :(. A historia deles tem muitas confusões, é que um tem o temperamento mais explosivo que outro, e não gostam muito de sentar e conversar tintin por tintin. Eu não sei quando vou postar o prox cap, mas usa o recurso de "seguir a fic" vc recebe email qando tem cap novo, sempre faço isso hehhehe. Obrigada pela review :D bjus**

**Aryel-Chan: A Rin sempre quis o sesshy e o sesshy(_concordo com vc_) se comporta como muitos canalhas da vida real q negligenciam os filhos por mulheres. A do apartamento, ele queria viver com a Kagura, a idéia era se separar da rin, pagar pensão e viver feliz da vida com a amante, mas com a morte da rin, tem que assumir as obrigações de pai! Acho que agora vc deve ter ficado com mais raiva ainda do sesshy, acertou quem era o cara do restaurante, agora o motivo... adoro cenas de ciúmes, espero que goste da que _vou_ fazer**

**Nicole Maclight: eu sei, detesto demorar tanto, tava com mais ou menos uns 6meses q não postava, detesto isso, tanto que nem fui na de psotar outra fic, mal dou conta dessa, imagina 2? Vou ver como fica para depois que minha férias terminarem, minhas aulas já começam dia 19 **

**_muito obrigada a todas que estão lendo e deixando reviews, são elas que me fazem continuar, então se chegou até aqui, deixe seu comentario, __id___****eia** **_ou critica, serão bem aceitas_**

**_Bjus e todos e até o prox cap(q espero que seja logo)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bjs e Boa Leitura :D !**

**00o00o00**

**x—x—x—x—x **

Sesshoumaru desistiu da idéia de tomar um banho quente, ao invés da água morna tocando seu corpo, era gelada. Ele não precisava relaxar, queria apenas tirar os pensamentos da mulher que há alguns instantes ocupou aquele banheiro. Ele sentia sua tensão ir embora, ver aquele corpo e não poder tocá-lo era uma tortura, senti-la ta perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante.

Sesshoumaru desceu pouco tempo depois, Kagome e os filhos estavam pegando copos na cozinha e levando para a sala. Ela estava com uma blusa com finas alças de cor rósea e uma bermuda jeans que ia até o joelho, a bermuda ela tinha esquecido da época que cuidava das crianças, a blusa era de Rin

– Chegou na hora, a pizza ia esfriar

– O que aconteceu com o jantar?

– Ora é sexta-feira, as vezes é bom comer um pouco de besteira sem motivo algum

– Ela deixou queimar – Koji disse simplesmente

– Koji!

Sesshoumaru sabia que algo tinha dado errado, mas ver o rosto vermelho de Kagome por um motivo tão banal não tem preço, não conseguiu evitar sorrir internamente

Kagome pegou o pedaço de pizza com as mãos e sentou no chão com o copo de refrigerante em cima da mesinha de centro. Koji e Hinna fizeram o mesmo, sentando cada um numa ponta da mesa

– Ora papai, venha pra cá também

Sesshoumaru rolou de olhos, mas ainda sim sentou junto com os três no chão.

– Por que veio aqui hoje? – perguntou à Kagome, pelo tom dele, ela entendeu como critica e arqueou uma sobrancelha – digo, o que aconteceu com a Sra. Perkins para você ter que vir

Dito isso, ele colocou um pedaço de pizza na boca. Haviam pratos e talheres na mesa, mas todos acabaram seguindo o jeito de Kagome.

– Teve um contratempo em casa, então pediu que levasse as crianças no médico

– No médico? O que aconteceu? – disse olhando preocupado

– Será possível que você não sabe nada sobre os seus filhos? Eles tinham uma consulta de rotina e nem isso é capaz de prestar atenção?

– Estou com muitas coisas no trabalho, chego tarde e não tenho muito tempo para conversar com a babá deles

Kagome ignorou o comentário e deu mais uma mordida na pizza

– E como foi a consulta?

Sesshoumaru questionou Koji

– Foi boa – Koji não conseguiu evitar de sorrir – foi engraçado, o doutor achou que a tia Kagome fosse a nossa mãe

Kagome ficou vermelha e repreendeu o menino

– Koji, disse que devia esquecer isso, foi a só uma confusão

– Ah, mas foi engraçado mesmo – Hinna concordou e lembrou outro comentário do médico – ele também disse que você e papai _eram_ um casal bonito... eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso, até porque é estranho pensar algo assim, vocês vivem brigando

Kagome sentiu as bochechas esquentarem mais, sabia que estava mais vermelha que um tomate, mesmo assim não conseguia evitar

– É me...

– E não é mais o doutor Thomas?

Koji tentava lembrar do nome, Hinna vendo a dificuldade do irmão disse:

– Não, agora é o Dr. Houjo, é um amigo da tia

Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha

– Houjo... Akida?

– Você lembra dele? Nunca soube que você eram amigos – Kagome questionou

– Amigos? – deu uma risada de deboche – Eu não diria _amigos_, pelo menos não para mim, já você, né? Conveniente você levar os meus filhos, com TANTOS pediatras na cidade, para um que foi **seu**_ amigo _na escola

Havia raiva e sarcasmo na voz dele e cada

Sesshoumaru nunca deu um soco na cara de Akida, mas vontade não lhe faltou. Era um cara chato que vivia atrás de Kagome, por diversas vezes via os dois juntos, ou quando ela ia ver Rin no treino das lideres, lá estava o carrapato sentado duas ou três arquibancadas atrás observando-a. Sesshoumaru acabou com a festa de Akida depois que começou a namorar Kagome e assim parou de persegui-la, mas ainda odiava o nerdzinho

– O que está querendo dizer com isso? – disse deixando de lado a vermelhidão e dando lugar a fúria

– Interessante, depois de tantos anos, vocês se encontram assim, do nada, por mera coincidência do destino

_– Tá vendo, aquele médico é louco, eles nem conseguem conversar sem começar a discutir – Hinna disse em sussurro para Koji, este só acenou confirmando_

– Do que exatamente está me acusando? – ela se aproximou estreitando o olhar

– _Eu_? Imagine, como poderia acusá-la de qualquer coisa? Só porque depois de** tantos** anos um cara que vivia correndo atrás de você e _coincidentemente_ vira o médico dos **meus** filhos

Kagome ia responder, mas Hinna se meteu fazendo-a lembrar de sua presença

– Você namorou com o Dr. Houjo tia?

Kagome ficou muda, eram muitos olhares esperando por uma resposta, as crianças a encaravam curiosas e Sesshoumaru frios e inexpressivos, mas com um brilho maligno

– Você é muito nova para saber certas coisas e nós éramos apenas amigos – olhou seria para Sesshoumaru, ele mais que qualquer um sabia disso

– Oh tia, por favor, não se case com ele, é assustador pensar em ter um médico como tio

O coração de Sesshoumaru acelerou ao ouvir a palavra casamento, o pânico o fez olhar rapidamente para Koji e depois se dirigiu à Kagome, sem nem perceber ele segurou a respiração

– Vamos mudar de assunto porq...

– Casar? De onde tirou isso, filho? – tentou controlar a voz

– hãn, é... a tia ia...

– Acho que já comeram pizza suficiente, terminem e vão subir para escovar os dentes e cama!

– Oh, mas a senhora disse que a gente podia dormir mais tarde – Hinna fez beicinho

– Já passa das 11 horas, se isso não é tarde, nem sei mais o que é... dentes agora! – Kagome disse para que eles fossem escovar logo

Ela recolheu pratos e talheres e os levou para a pia, quando se virou para buscar os copos que tinham restado, foi impedida por Sesshoumaru segurando os copos. Kagome colocou os objetos na pia e deixou que a água escorresse, passando sabão na esponja para lavá-los.

Kagome lava os objetos depositava ao lado da pia, Sesshoumaru que tinha pego um pano, passou a secá-los. Kagome só observou a ação dele

– Que história foi essa de casamento?

– Nada... hãn, o Houjo começou a falar demais e... acabou dizendo que fomos um casal – escondendo, por alguma razão, o encontro que marcou com Houjo

Ela então se virou para sair, mas Sesshoumaru fez uma barreira com o corpo impedindo a passagem

– Isso não responde a minha pergunta

– Já disse que não é nada, é besteira das crianças

Sesshoumaru se aproximou mais, diminuindo a distancia e colando seu corpo ao dela

A pele de Kagome arrepiava com a proximidade, seus sentidos iam ficando anestesiados com o com da voz dele. Seus lábios se aproximavam cada vez mais, ela separou os lábios dando permissão para que a beijasse, podia se sentir o calor vindo da pele dele, mas pouco milímetros de concretizar o beijo um trovão os fez despertar da ilusão

– É melhor eu ir – ela disse empurrando parra longe e voltando para a sala – onde estão as minhas chaves?

– Está louca, não pode ir agora

– Não está tão tarde assim, já saí daqui mais tarde

– Mas não com essa chuva

Ele disse apontando para a janela onde um temporal caía.

– Isso não...

Kagome se aproximou da mesa de centro onde tinhas as chaves do carro, mas Sesshoumaru foi mais rápido e pegou primeiro

– Não discuta – Sesshoumaru levou o olhar para a escada fazendo com que Kagome seguisse a ação e viu os sobrinhos olhando-os apreensivo

– Durma no meu quarto, eu fico aqui

– Não, isso não é certo, o quarto é seu e...

– Como é teimosa, pare de discutir e vá logo

Kagome deu-se por vencida. Já estava cansada e um longo bocejo escapou de seus lábios.

– Pode ir dormir, eu os ponho na cama

Sesshoumaru seguiu com os filhos até o quarto

– Como foi o dia?

– Muito legal, apesar de ter ido ao médico, eu não gosto de médicos

– E eu não gosto _desse_ médico – disse num sussurro

– A tia contou que você, ela e a mamãe estudaram juntos

– foi? E o que mais ela contou?

– Algumas coisas, que mamãe era líder de torcida, vi umas fotos suas de quando jogava futebol. Você gostava papai? – Hinna tinha muitas curiosidades em relação a vida dos pais

– Adorava o futebol, ganhei até uma bolsa para estudar fora

– Para onde? – Koji se meteu na conversa

– Ah... isso não importa, as vezes as coisas não saem como a gente planeja. Vão dormi

Sesshoumaru disse depositando um beijo na testa dos filhos e saiu do quarto. Ele passou pelo próprio quarto, Kagome estava tão cansada que adormeceu com a luz do abajur ligada. Ele entrou no quarto e cobriu a mulher com o lençol, sabia que devia apenas desligar a luz e sair, mas a visão de vê-la dormir o mantinha ali, seus pés não se moviam.

– _sesshy_

Ele se assustou com as palavras que saíram dos lábios de Kagome, mas pelo movimento tranqüilo da respiração ele sabia que ela dormia

–_ As coisas não saíram como a gente planejou, minha Kagome_

Ele disse num sussurro se aproximando dos lábios da mulher e unindo os seus ao dela, num simples toque, viu a face da mulher se contorcer e acariciou a testa movendo alguns fios de cabelo da franja, apagou a luz e saiu do quarto.

**00o00o00**

**O cap foi pequeno dessa vez, o prox tento fazer maior :D**

** muito obrigada pelas review ****e agradeço ainda mais pelas opiniões**

**Veraozao:adoro muitas fics, o problema de ler fics antigas é não saber se o autor vai continuar, acho tão triste uma fic incompleta :/ **

**Jusamurai: Q bom que está gostando, sei bem, postar caps não pelas 2 ou 10 reviws que ganha, leio muitas fics q tem poucos leitores, mas nem por isso deixam de ser boas historias, a questão é q há algum tempo eu não tava mais postando, fiquei meses sem postar nada, aí não sabia se ainda acompanhavam a fic, porém recebi outra review e continuei :). estou guardadndo as surpresas :d espero q tenha gostado do cap e q continue acompanhando Bjus e at lá!**

**Luana Taisho: Espero que tenha gostado desse, ainda não foi dessa vez que eles ficaram juntos, pouco a pouco vou revelando as coisas, era p/ ter revelado mais nesse cap, mas quiz postar logo, depois diz o que achou ;)**

**Jenny: admito quer ainda não pensei no desfecho da hist, por enquanto qero só ir revelando os segredos deles**

**Aryel-Chan: Só pequenas pitadas de ciume, mas o houjo não é quem preocupa o sesshy *surpresa maligna por vir* kkkk vc deve tá odiando msm esse sesshy kkk, ele exagera, quer tudo p/ ele, mas no fundo é tudo pela kag ;)**

**Nicole Maclight: agradeço que esteja acompanhando, o que achou do cap? essa fic tá muito parada, vou tentar agitar mais as coisas p/ o prox cap :D**

**_muito obrigada a todas que estão lendo e deixando reviews, _**

**_então se chegou até aqui, deixe seu comentario, __  
_**

**_Bjus e todos e até o prox cap(q espero que seja logo)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Desculpem a demora, estamos chegando aos momentos decisivos e o mistério ainda está um mistério**

**(inclusive p/ mim...)**

**acabei fazendo esse meio curtinho, mas é que não dava para juntar esse com o proximo :/**

**Desculpem mesmo, me viciei em algumas fics, teve as provas da facu, mas já estou de ferias^^**

**Sobre a fic: apesar da minha pequena grande confusão em organizar os acontecimentos, já estou com o proximo quase pronto, então no MAXIMO sábado/domingo(é sério) ela vai ser postado! **

**agora o 16... mas calma, tenho pelo menos 7 paginas quase prontas :D,**

** mas s/ previsão de atualização**

0oOo0

00o0oo0o00

Kagome descia as escadas e viu a família Taisho à mesa tomando café. As crianças já estavam vestidas e Sesshoumaru com uma bermuda jeans e uma camisa sem mangas, era difícil admitir, mas ainda sentia-se atraída por ele, um sentimento que já devia ter sido esqeecido.

– Já estão prontos, que legal, ninguém teve que ser sacudido da cama – Kagome disse sorrindo

Kagome já tinha tomado banho usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha, o cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo, as roupas de Rin ficava muito justas nela demarcando suas curvas naturais

– Ah tia, você que dormiu demais, eu e a Hinna acordamos bem cedo

– Curioso como quando não tem escola, vocês podem dormir meia noite, mas acordam pontualmente seis da manhã, mas quando tem escola... – Sesshoumaru disse fazendo-os perder o riso nos lábios – sente-se e tome café, Kagome

– Ah, é melhor eu ir, ainda tenho que resolver uns assuntos – Kagome disse simplesmente

– Ah tia, senta, você acabou de acordar

Koji disse levantando-se da cadeira e oferecendo-a à Kagome, bem ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Kagome não recusou a oferta e sentou pondo café na xícara e pegando uma fatia de pão.

O silencio era desconcertante, Kagome não ousava encarar Sesshoumaru, mas ela sabia que ele a observava, ela era capaz de sentir seus olhares sobre ela

– Então, o que vão fazer hoje? – Kagome quebrou o silencio

– Papai vai nos levar ao parque

– Que coisa boa, vai ser muito divertido então – Kagome dizia enquanto se servia de mais uma xícara de café

– Por que não vem também?

Kagome parou com a xícara nos lábios assim que ouviu o pedido de Koji

– hãn, eu tenho que fazer umas coisas hoje e vocês devem aproveitar o dia em família

– Mas faz muito tempo que a senhora não visita a gente – Hinna disse com tom choroso na voz – vamos vai ser divertido

Kagome apenas acenou a cabeça e as crianças comemoraram.

Kagome teve que passar no apartamento para trocar de roupa, Sesshoumaru e os filhos a acompanharam até lá. E enquanto ela se trocava Sesshoumaru e os filhos esperavam na sala.

Era a primeira vez que ele ia à casa dela, o lugar exalava seu cheiro em cada canto, era como se ela estivesse presente em tudo. O ambiente era tranqüilo, paredes tinha um leve tom de vermelho e branco, mas não havia retratos em nenhum lugar ali, na sala tinha o sofá, a televisão, a mesa de centro e um criado mudo com um vaso de flores, mas não havia uma foto sequer.

Sesshoumaru não teve muito mais tempo para vagar pelo apartamento de Kagome, ela logo apareceu com um short bege que ia até o meio da coxa e uma blusa azul de mangas com cintura solta.

– Vamos?

Hinna desligou a TV e Koji foi pegar na mãe de Kagome para irem.

Estava no outono e as arvores tinham cores que variavam do vermelho ao amarelo, outras com tonalidades laranja deixavam o ambiente perfeito para passeios, casais e famílias aproveitavam aquele domingo.

Koji saiu correndo e Hinna foi atrás deixando Kagome preocupada

– Não saiam alvoroçados por aí! HINNA! HEY, VOLTEM AQUI!

– Relaxe, deixe-os aproveitar

Sesshoumaru disse despreocupado pondo as mãos nos bolsos enquanto olhava a mulher lançar um olhar estático. Um sorriso de canto surgiu nos lábios dele e continuou

– Além do mais, só está preocupada porque na primeira vez que esteve aqui, foi parar com a bicicleta dentro do rio

Ela o olhou indignada

– não tem nada a ver! Os freios estavam gastos e... e tinha aquele buraco no meu caminho!

Kagome tentava se justificar do incidente que ocorreu anos há trás, Sesshoumaru não foi nenhum pouco amigável na ocasião, a namorada perdeu o controle da bicicleta e foi parar dentro do rio, enquanto Sesshoumaru ria despreocupado. Ela ficara furiosa com ele no dia.

Koji e Hinna brincavam de jogar disco com um cachorro com o pelo cor caramelo de um rapaz

– Koji, Hinna, não perturbem o senhor – Kagome disse correndo em direção aos meninos

– Não precisa se preocupar, e o cachorro também é bem mansinho, seus...irmãos? – o rapaz de olhos e cabelos castanhos disse não perdendo o olhar de Kagome

– ah, não, são...

– Algum problema? – Sesshoumaru surgiu encarando o homem

– Oh, não, não, as crianças só estão brincando com o Nick

O homem, que mais tarde identificou-se como David jogou o disco para Nick e despediu-se das crianças

– Você continua sendo tão carismático – Kagome disse rolando os olhos

As crianças só observavam a cena deles

– Como quer que os ensine a não falar com estranhos se você mesma não dá o exemplo?

– Como saber se esse "estranho" é perigoso ou não

– Esso não é a questão...

– Papai podemos ter um cachorro? – Hinna pediu com os cílios piscando aqueles olhos cor de âmbar

– É muita responsabilidade, é um animal grande e dá muito trabalho

– O cachorro da Sra Kaede nem dá tanto trabalho – Hinna rebateu – o Sammy é muito bonzinho

– Nem todos os cães parecem com o Sammy, filha

– Então, podemos ter um gato? – Koji perguntou

– Não! Gatos...

– Seu pai tem medo de gatos, segundo ele, são _criaturas traiçoeiras_ que só esperam o _momento_ certo para _dar o bote_ – Kagome explicou exagerando nas palavras e provocando a ira de Sesshoumaru quando falou a ultima parte e fez um sinal com a mão como se fosse uma cobra atacando

– Gatos são falsos, apenas fingem se importar com você

– Então podemos ter um cachorro? – os olhos de Hinna voltaram a brilhar esperançosos

– Que parte do que eu falei vocês não entenderam? – Sesshoumaru não queria mais saber daquela insistência

– bem, você disse não para gatos e não para cachorros _grandes_, mas podemos ter um pequenininho? – Koji fez beicinho, Kagome não resistira e riu da situação, era muito engraçado ver Sesshoumaru sendo enrolado pelos próprios filhos

– É verdade, tenho que concordar com eles, você não falou nada sobre um _pequenininho_ – Kagome ficou atrás das crianças juntando-se ao argumento

Ele não sabia quando aconteceu, mas em algum momento, as barreiras erguidas por eles se desfizeram e naquele momento, o passado não importava

– Ah, então... estão todos contra mim? – disse estreitando o olhar, deixando o clima um tanto pesado – não tenho escolha além de... fazer cócegas em todos!

Nesse momento ele perseguiu os _opositores_ afim de capturá-los, eles então se dispersarão e Sesshoumaru foi atrás de Koji, ele o pegou facilmente, capturou segurando-o nos braços no ar e ali mesmo fez cócegas com a boca na barriga do menino

– Nã..n..não, pára, pá..pára

– Desiste?

– S..sim – respondeu ainda rindo

– Então vamos capturar as inimigas – disse com uma expressão maligna que logo foi seguido por Koji

Um pouco mais longe deles as garotas viram Sesshoumaru soltar Koji e irem em direção a elas

– Tia? – Hinna olhou para Kagome, que somente disse

– COOOOORRE

Foi na mesma hora que Sesshoumaru e Koji começaram a correr, Kagome correu em direção a subida, enquanto Hinna tentou descer para o lago, mas assim que Kagome se deu conta Hinna já tinha sido pega e havia se juntado a "família"

Kagome estava no alto da colina enquanto eles se separavam cercando as saídas, Koji e Hinna estavam na descida e Sesshoumaru estava a metros de distancia de Kagome correndo sem nem arfar de cansaço, anos correndo naquele gramado devem ter valido para alguma coisa, mas ela nunca foi boa em esportes, mesmo assim não ia desistir.

– A gente vai te pegar – Koji gritava correndo na direção logo a baixo que Kagome seguia

– EU...não fiz... nada! – Kagome tentava manter o ritmo, mas estava difícil, suas pernas podiam ser longas, mas não foram feitas para correr

– Você escolheu o lado errado... Kagome! – Sesshoumaru gritou sem nem parecer cansado

– Renda-se tia Kagome! – Hinna gritou seguindo Koji

– NUNCA!

Consegui dizer mesmo com o ritmo diminuindo constantemente e o inicio das dores feitas pelo cansaço

– Aê, te... peguei!

Ele tinha um sorriso quando a agarrou pela cintura e a rodopiou, mas pega pela surpresa ela tentou se soltar fazendo pisar em falso e os dois acabaram descendo a colina, Kagome ainda ria muito com a queda, mesmo assim tentou fugir, mas ele a pegou pondo as pernas em volta da cintura

– Não vai a lugar nenhum! – disse rindo vitorioso, ela o olhou travessa, mas não disse nada – hora de pagar

Ele começou a fazer cócegas na barriga de Kagome, sabia perfeitamente que aquele local era muito _sensível _

– N...nã...n..não.. pá...pá..pára _sesshy – _ela não percebeu, mas ele ouviu perfeitamente e como era bom ouvir aquele som sendo pronunciado pelos lábios dela

– Renda-se!

– NUNCA – dizia entre risos

Foi então que ela percebeu a aproximação deles, ele começou a diminuir a distancia entre eles, a respiração dela estava mais ofegante, o coração estava tão acelerado que ela jurava que ele era capaz de ouvir, mas ele continuou a aproximação em direção aos lábios dela, tão próximos, quase sendo tocados...

Nessa hora Koji e Hinna pularam em cima dos dois

– PAGAMOS!

– Aê, vencemos!

Já tinha anoitecido quando Sesshoumaru levou Kagome para casa, as crianças dormiam no banco de trás e amboas estavam em silencio. Ele então parou na entrado do apartamento dela

– Eh, bem, obrigada pelo dia, foi divertido

– Sem problema – ele disse calmamente

Ela então estava saindo do carro quando olhou para ele

– Sesshoumaru?!

– Sim?!

– Ah... é, não é nada, só... só queria dizer que está fazendo um bom trabalho como pai

– Obrigado Kagome – ele disse por fim, dando adeus a ela

Há alguns meses, estar no mesmo ambiente que ele seria mais que uma tortura, ele não era bom pai, Rin era apaixonada por ele, mas ele não retribuía o amor dela e era um pai negligente para os filhos, mas depois desses quase sete meses, ela percebeu como ele mudara, como estava diferente e até participava mais da vida dos filhos.

Ela só não sabia qual era o verdadeiro Sesshoumaru...

00o0oo0o00

**Reviews!**

**De novo, desculpem a demora**

**Luana taisho: Obrigada^^ eu sei, foi mal mais uma vez pela demora e pelo cap curtinho, mas o prox vai ser maior, é serio, tem 10pagns prontas, então nmo maximo domingo eu posto, só vou rever alguns detalhes. Eu sei, tem muitas historias MUITO boas, mas q infelizmente são abandonadas, estão há um bom tempo nessa(por essas demoras até), mas pretendo concluí-la. Dica, tem autores que, como eu, demoram d+, então colaca a fic nos alertas, aí vc recebe um email sempre q tiver atualização, fica mais facil ;) Espero que tenha gostado, obg por acompanhar e Bjus**

**Ellen Chaii: desculpe a demora, foi mal mesmo, mas as coisas foram se acumulando e o tempo passando... mas sem falta vai ter novo cap sabado ou domingo ****Espero que tenha gostado, obg por acompanhar e Bjus**

**Varaozao: eles adoram discutir e eu confesso q tmb adoro ficas que tenham essas discussões hehhe. ****Espero que tenha gostado, obg por acompanhar e Bjus**

**nanauzumaki: seja bem vinda! A rin sempre gostou do sesshy, nada garante q ela seja essa anjinha só pelos olhos azuis... ****Espero que tenha gostado, obg por acompanhar e Bjus**

******Aryel-Chan: durante o casamneto ele se aproximou demais da kagura, mas com a kah voltando msm p/ vida dele... a Rin não é a irmã ideal, nos proximos caps vamos ver um pouco mais sobre ela. ****Espero que tenha gostado, obg por acompanhar e Bjus**

******jusamurai: É o sistema de reviews mudou recentimente... eu acompanho varias fics tmb, algumas at foram abandonadas :(, mas como tenho a notificação do site consigo ver as atualizações, eu sempre vejo no email o q foi atualizado e limpo os avisos, tentar organizar a bagunça... tentei ler fics em outros sites, mas só gostei mesm do , que bom que está gostando. ****Espero que tenha gostado, obg por acompanhar e Bjus**

******Nicole Mclight: ********: que bom que está gostando, mas axo q nos proximos caps não vai gostar tanto assim da kah :/ e desculpe a mim pela demora em postar.****Esp**ero que tenha gostado, obg por acompanhar e Bjus

**Jessi: Se a inspiração surgir logo, no cap 17 eu posto a versão do motivo e outras coisinhas, é q qando comecei a postar a fic pensei numa coisa e aos poucos tava qerendo mudar um pouco o passado, então os encaixes são feitos aos poucos. ****Espero que tenha gostado, obg por acompanhar e Bjus**

**lilecco: tmb adoro o sesshy com ciumes, a questão é simples: homens com ciumes são hilarios, mulheres... não axo graça, msm há tanto tempo separados, ele ainda tem um certo sentimento possessivo sobre ela. ****Espero que tenha gostado, obg por acompanhar e Bjus**

******Jheni Kuchiki: Eu gosto de ler hist atrasada(qando a fic já tem uns 10caps a frente) pq msm leitoras relapsas, digasse eu, deixam mais hist p/ ler, não se preocupe eu detesto abandonar uma hist, então, vou terminar! ****Espero que tenha gostado, obg por acompanhar e Bjus**

******F: kkk, obrigada pelo puxão ;)**

********_Desculpem o cap pequeno, mas o proximo vem sab/dom, tá quase pronto!_

_Bjus e a todos que acompanham e se eu ainda merecer, **reviews please!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**O cap desse vez saiu mais cedo, mas foi beeeeeeeem menor, eu sei, foi mal**

0oOo0

00o0oo0o00

O final de semana foi tranqüilo, Kagome acertou os últimos detalhes para a festa que se aproximava, passou um bom tempo com os sobrinhos e mesmo querendo negar, teve um sábado muito divertido com Sesshoumaru, ao ponto de fazê-la pensar se ela realmente tinha esquecido aquele sentimento tão forte que sentia por ele, e como ela queria esquecer...

Depois da confusão que Houjo causou em seu consultório, Kagome teve que disfarça a conversa para seus sobrinhos, tanto que acabou aceitando o convite para o café na mesma hora.

E lá estava ela, com uma blusa de alcinhas bege e uma saia preta que valorizava suas formas, numa típica cafeteira sentada em frente a Houjo. No momento em que o vira o consultório, nem o reconhecera, quem diria que aquele garoto que sempre a convidava para sair e que causava tanto ciúme em Sesshoumaru, teria seu _encontro_ 8 anos depois

A garçonete segurava o bloquinho e uma caneta para anotar o pedido do casal sentado à mesa.

– Um cappuccino de chocolate

– Para mim, só um suco de laranja e sem açúcar

– Evitando o açúcar doutor? – Kagome em tom de brincadeira

– Minha noiva diz que estou exagerando nos doces, que vou acabar gordo e diabético, controla cada grama de açúcar que ponho na boca

– Ela é bastante preocupada com você, deve te amar muito

– Ela é mais uma das coisas engraçadas que acontecem nessa vida, coisas que dão uma volta de 360°. Adivinha quem é

– Adivinhar? Como posso? Eu a conheço? – Ele só acenou com a cabeça – não lembro bem das meninas daquela época... vai... deixe de ser mal e conte logo

– Kikyou Aweda

Kagome ficou muda com a revelação

– Como assim Kikyou? A mesma Kikyou chefe das lideres de torcida, a mesma que implicava comigo, que...

– É essa mesma! _Depois_ que terminei medicina nos encontramos e aqui estamos, o casamento é em alguns meses, ela mesma está organizando todos os preparativos, vai ser um evento espetacular

– _É essa parece mais com a Kikyou _– pensou Kagome

– E você, como assim não casou com Sesshoumaru?

– Como você mesmo disse, as vezes a vida dá uma volta de 360º... Eu decidi viajar, me especializar em outras coisas, então nos separamos, cada um seguiu seu caminho, ele casou com Rin e construiu família

– Sempre achei que fossem terminar juntos, mas... casar logo com a Rin?

– Eles se aproximaram enquanto fui embora

– Entendo... – Houjo parecia sem jeito ao falar, mas ele continuava tentando – Não leve a mal... Desculpe Kagome, sei que estou sendo inconveniente, mas... vocês se amavam, o que aconteceu afinal?... – insistindo mais no argumento, Houjo complementou - Por favor, eu que o sentia me exterminando só com o olhar toda vez que eu me aproximava de você, realmente não entendo

– É verdade, ele era _meio _possessivo, um cabeça-dura, me irritava diversas vezes. Bem... quando terminamos o colégio tínhamos planos de casar, fazer a mesma faculdade, ter uma vida tranqüila e sossegada , mas recebi uma carta de aprovação para cursar 2 anos publicidade em Londres, a proposta era perfeita, estagio, dormitório e a oportunidade trabalhar numa conceituada empresa, como não considerar?

– Mas, se queria construir uma vida com Sesshoumaru, por que pediu a bolsa?

– Eu não pedi, ela simplesmente chegou provavelmente, o Sr Retfield, aquele professor chato de história, deve ter mandado o pedido. De qualquer jeito a aprovação chegou, falei com algumas pessoas e achei que seria muito vantajoso, eram só dois anos, não _seria_ problema, pelo menos foi o que eu achei... ele ficou furioso, me acusou de diversas coisas e na época eu estava meio sensível, irritada e... Não acabou bem. Falei coisas que não devia, nos desentendemos e fui embora

– Havia outras maneiras de se entenderem, não? Uma pequena discussão e resulta nisso?

– Aconteceram outras coisas que impossibilitaram qualquer forma de reatar e, na época, nenhum dos dois encarou como uma _pequena discussão_

Tentando aliviar o sentimento que se instalara no ambiente, tentou mudar de assunto

– Mas então, solteira? Nenhum namorado ou marido

– Não, meu ultimo namoro terminou quando voltei, mas ainda nos vemos

– Chance de reatar? – Houjo tomou um gole de seu suco

– A gente sempre passa o natal e revellon juntos

– Não passa com a sua família?

– Nunca me entendi bem com meu pai, você sabe, mas via os meus sobrinhos e Rin no natal

– Deve ter sido difícil para você

– Passei por muita coisa nesses anos, coisas _bem _dolorosas, tive ajuda para superar e se o que eu passei não me matou, agüentar _mais um tempo_ aqui, não irá

– Como assim?

Kagome deu mais um gole no cappuccino antes de continuar

– Minha estadia aqui é temporária, voltei a morar aqui há uns dois anos, mas é só um tipo de "consultoria", meu contrato com essa empresa termina daqui a uns meses e volto para Londres.

– É o melhor? Digo... Com essa situação dos seus sobrinhos

– Eu...sinceramente...Eu não sei se é certo ou errado, só sei que viver desse jeito me faz lembrar de _um passado_ que nunca poderei esquecer e...mesmo todos esses anos, a dor da parda nunca passou, mas toda vez que vejo o riso daquelas crianças, percebo o quanto eu perdi e ao mesmo tempo me sinto tão bem de vê-los, de estar com eles.

Aquela conversa com Houjo estava trazendo mais lembranças do que gostaria de lembrar

– Kagome...

Houjo tentava se aproximar da amiga para tentar consolá-la, daquele _momento difícil,_ que **ele** atribuía a Sesshoumaru. Ele aproximou a mão do rosto de Kagome para remover uma mexa de cabelo que lhe cobria os olhos, olhos esses que ele admirou por anos a distancia

– **Comovente** – uma voz rouca e grave fez se presente entre eles

– Sesshoumaru?! – foi a única coisa que Kagome conseguiu pronunciar pela surpresa de vê-lo, a duvida pairava sobre sua cabeça, teria ele escutado alguma coisa?

Sesshoumaru estava parado em frente a mesa deles, observando-os com cara de poucos amigos

– Agora vai me fazer acreditar que este, tal como foi a consulta dos meus filhos, foi um acidente, uma coincidência do destino?

Houjo ficou ereto na cadeira, mal se moveu e prendeu a respiração sem perceber

– Ah, é... – tentando controlar o nervosismo – Taisho, há quanto tempo não nos vemos?! Que...

– Há quanto tempo o casal de pombinhos não tem se visto? – iniciou com uma voz tranqüila e amigável – Como vou saber Akida?! – disse de forma brusca e tentando controlar a ira, falhando miseravelmente

Como de costume, Houjo não conseguiu evitar o antigo hábito se afastar de Kagome na presença de Sesshoumaru, levantando-se como um soldado obediente

– Ah, é...bem, eu...eh...ah, eeeu, eu tenho que ir no banheiro – e sai da mesa como um fugitivo

– Houjo! – Kagome tenta intervir, mas o amigo já está longe, ela olha para o recém-chegado, que não está com o melhor humor

– Explique-se! – ele pergunta de forma brusca

– Não tenho nada para explicar. – como ele ousava?

– Não brinque comigo Kagome, uma noite, misteriosamente você rever um _amigo _e no dia seguinte já está tomando um _cafezinho _com o tal _amigo_

– É exatamente isso, mas se não percebeu, não tenho satisfações a lhe dar – diz ríspida

Toda a razão parecia ter abandonado Sesshoumaru, num impulso, ele puxou Kagome pelo braço, erguendo-a da mesa e fazendo-a ficar cara a cara

– Não, realmente não me interessa de forma alguma o que faz, mas usar meus filhos para tal fim? Não aceitarei _esse_ tipo de comportamento perto de meus filhos, quer viver suas _aventuras?_ Vá em frente, mas não tolerarei isso na presença deles!

– Do que está falando? Você não viu nada demais e mesmo que tivesse algo com Houjo ou qualquer um outro, você e eu não temos NADA e jamais usaria Koji ou Hinna, isso não tem o menor sentido

Disse puxando o braço de volta e o encarando com raiva, deixando-o sem reação

– Tem toda razão – ele falou com a voz fria e sem emoção costumeira dele, mas Kagome podia jurar que viu um tom de decepção em seu olhar – meu aviso está dado, então não acho que iria contra minha vontade aproveite o cappuccino – havia um tom de ameaça na voz de Sesshoumaru

E saiu com as mãos nos bolsos para dentro da cafeteria. Tempos depois Houjo retornou a mesa um tanto inquieto, mas Kagome mal reparara, ainda observava um certo homem se distanciar, as decisões que cada um tomou levou aquilo, não havia nada mais a fazer, então por que eles ainda se importavam?

0oOo0

00o0oo0o00

_**Obrigada pelas reviews!**_

_**e at o prox ;)**_


	17. Chapter 17

Bem, acho que devo muitas desculpas, passei um bom tempo sem postar e eu realmente não gosto disso, mas realmente não sabia como continuar, mas enfim tirei um tempo para terminar o cap(tava a um bom tempo qase completo), mas enfim terminei^^ o cap pelo menos ficou be, grandinho, 12 pages!

Desculpem qalqer erro

Obrigada a todos que mandaram review, fiquei muito contente com todas que recebi

Avisando que estamos chegando na reta final \o/

Mas vamos logo ao que interessa...

ps: em **negrito** são os pensamentos/oponiões da época deles

x-x-x-x-

x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesshoumaru andava de um lado para o outro no escritório murmurando algo sem sentido, Bankotsu, que normalmente se aproveitaria da situação para irritá-lo ainda mais, já estava aborrecido com o comportamento do amigo

– Chega Sesshoumaru, desse jeito você vai cavar um buraco!

– Se está tão incomodado, SAIA DAQUI!

– Que mal humor! Se não fosse seu amigo... o que aconteceu?

Sesshoumaru olhou para o amigo com cara de poucos amigos

– Não tem nada para fazer, com a festa chegando ninguém está interessado em trabalho... agora, conte para o seu amigo _Ban _o que o aflige?

Sesshoumaru continuou a encarar o amigo, e deu de ombros resolvendo falar

– Esta manhã, fui na cafeteria pegar o cappuccino como de costume e assim que chego lá, dou de cara com Kagome e aquele **fedelho –**disse com ódio na voz

– Devagar, que fedelho?

– Um nerdzinho dos tempos de escola, na época ele sempre ficava rondando ela, sempre esperando por uma chance...

_Sesshoumaru lembrava muito bem dos torneios de xadrez, ou clubes de debate, não que ele assistisse aquele tipo de evento, mas gostava de passar pelas entradas daqueles locais para vê-la, principalmente nos debates, era surpreendente a forma como ela se expressava, a forma como sorria e de como seus olhares se encontravam no meio daquilo tudo, ele não saberia responder por quanto tempo eles ficavam naquele jogo silencioso, ele com seu olhar frio e inexpressivo e ela com seu olhar caloroso tentando desvendá-lo. _

– Resumindo... você não gosta desse tal _fedelho _e os viu junto? Bem, pode ser algo casual, dois antigos colegas se reencontram e decidem tomar um café para pôr a conversa em dia, não é...

– Tão casual que ele agora é o médico dos meus filhos – disse cruzando os braços em frente ao peito – ela sequer contou alguma coisa, as crianças que deixaram escapar e ela dizendo que tinha sido uma _coincidência _– falava indignado – num belo dia, de repente, um _amigo_ do passado surge e no outro, milagrosamente se encontram numa cafeteria?

Sesshoumaru aumentou mais ainda o passo, indo de um lado para o outro rapidamente e o tamanho minúsculo da sala ajudava

– Não me leve a mal, meu velho, mas... Porque ainda insiste nessa mulher? Você tem Kagura, uma gata como aquela não perderia tanto tempo com você a toa, ela te ama! Essa Kagome fez parte do seu passado, mas uma antiga namorada é como comprovantes do imposto de renda, guarda por 3 anos e joga fora! Esqueça-a! Que diferença faz se foi ao acaso ou não?

– Ela é minha cunhada, como posso esquecer se pelo menos uma vez na semana ela está na minha frente me atormentando?

– Mas você não a vê, ou age como se ela fosse _apenas _sua cunhada, não é?

Por um momento ele parou para realmente escutar Bankotsu

– A forma como vejo a Kagome não é importante – disse sem acreditar no próprio argumento

– É sim! Quando a vê, você tem um sentimento de posse dela, isso interfere no em tudo que está em sua volta, até uma conversa _inocente_ no café é motivo para briga e discussão. Essa mulher não ligou para você no passado e não liga para você **agora!** – Sesshoumaru não disse nada, vendo o silencio do amigo, decidiu sair – Eu tenho que ir buscar a Sarah na escola depois nos falamos

Sesshoumaru foi em direção à mesa sentou-se levando a mão à cabeça, Bankotsu tinha razão, Kagome tinha seu coração, mas o dela nunca foi dele, Kagome o pisou e jogou fora seus sonhos e planos para o futuro, um futuro que tinha ela como esposa e mãe de seus filhos, mas ele nunca esteve nos dela...

**_O que me encantou nela foi a sua forma de brigar, a sua forma de rebater tudo que eu falava, a sua forma de me provocar, desde a primeira vez que nossos olhares se cruzaram até nossa primeira discussão, não entendia porquê, mas aquela garota me atraia, me fascinava, sua garra me encantava, mas quem diria que as características que mais me encantavam iam nos fazer chegar ao fim..._**

_– será que é impossível falar com você? Não consegue entender que isso vai ser bom para mim... para nós? – _**o que ela queria que eu entendesse? Que ia me abandonar por dois anos para fazer uma faculdade estúpida em outro pais, poderia até entender, mas... isso era realmente necessário no nosso futuro? **

**Mas o que eu realmente entendi, era que ela queria me abandonar!**

_– se seria tão bom assim porque me escondeu tudo? – _**ela esperou até o ultimo momento para me contar, como se eu não fizesse parte da vida dela e... vendo bem a situação: se inscrever para a bolsa no exterior e esconder que ia viajar... é, talvez eu realmente não fizesse parte da vida dela**

**Aquele foi o ultimo dia que nos vimos antes da viagem, aquela foi nossa ultima briga como casal**

**Fiquei mal com aquilo, apesar de todo o meu orgulho eu queria falar com ela, queria que ela ficasse, mas me perguntava se ela realmente ficaria por mim, como eu ****_fiquei_**** por ela.**

**Eu havia conseguido uma bolsa de estudos para estudar numa universidade da Califórnia, mas desisti por ela, por nossos planos de futuro, pena que ****_eu_**** não estava nos planos dela**

**Mesmo magoado tentei falar com ela, tentei impedi-la, mas no celular ninguém atendia, passei o dia ligando, mas era sempre Rin quem atendia. Pensei em passar lá, mas estava tão furioso, quando finalmente me dei por vencido e decidi ir, apenas Rin estava em casa, ela me disse que Kagome já tinha ido para o aeroporto **

_– Onde está Kagome? _**– cheguei desesperado a casa delas**

_– Ela não está - _** Rin parecia surpresa**

_– Onde ela está, preciso falar com ela_

_– Você está bem, parece nervoso?_

_– Onde está Kagome?_

_– Ah...Olha Sesshoumaru, ela está com muita raiva de você e quer ficar sozinha_

_– Rin, onde ela esta?! – _**não importava os rodeios de Rin, queria e precisava ver Kagome, mesmo que ela não me escutasse, mesmo sendo egoísta, eu queria que ela ficasse**

_– Você deveria se acalmar, está muito agitado isso..._

_– RIN!_

_– Ela... e-ela já foi pro aeroporto_

**Sai correndo para o aeroporto, quase bati o carro, estacionei em qualquer lugar, deixei meu carro destravado em algum lugar daquele aeroporto, quase fui preso pela segura, mas a única coisa que consegui, foi ver o avião decolando. Fui ao guinche de informação para ver se ela tinha decolado, a moça vendo o meu desespero pela informação me ajudou confirmando minha suspeita: ela estava no avião.**

**Tinha a esperança dela ter pensado em nós e desistido, mas ela não o fez, ela me abandonou... **

**Quão patético é um homem que chora por uma mulher? Eu era um infeliz por pensar nela e para afogar a tristeza na mesa de bar! Vivia em botecos bebendo, não que eu era alcoólatra, mas a bebida me fazia esquecer e era tudo que eu queria**

**Até que uma noite Rin apareceu no bar que eu estava, ela estava acompanhada de Kikyou, Kagome nunca gostou da garota, eu pessoalmente não tinha nada contra, apesar de me aborrecer bastante com as investidas que lançava contra mim. Rin então veio falar comigo**

_– Você parece horrível – _**ela estava linda e tinha um olhar preocupado**

_– E... vo-você está en-encantadora – _**disse voltando a bebericar o meu uísque direcionando o olhar ao barman **

_– Você não devia ficar assim, me disseram quem você vive com um copo de cerveja na mão, está se destruindo – _**ela tinha um desespero na voz, algo como culpa ou compaixão, talvez**

_– Então... minha que-querida... seus... informantes estão muuuuuuuito errados... isso... isso é uísque! – _**bebi outra dose já um pouco alto – **_ela... deu alguma noticia?_

_– Antes de qualquer coisa devia se preocupar com você, vem, vamos sair daqui –_** ela tentou me puxar**

_– Não... quero ir a lugar... algum – _**como aquilo me irritava, estava frio e distante com Rin, não conseguia esquecer Kagome, acabei virando toda a bebida na boca**

_– Se não quer ir por mim, por Kagome, ela não ia querer que ficasse nessa situação_

_– Quem se importa... com... o que ela pensa? Ela... me deixou, não?! Sequer escreveu uma carta_

_– Mas queria que você ficasse bem,ela se importava com você mas olhe seu estado!_

**Ela tinha razão, estava com a roupa surrada, barba pra fazer e com a aparência cansada. Kagome foi e deixou um vazio que tentei preencher com a bebida, mas nem todo p álcool do mundo me fazia esquecer o quão tolo fui, ao acreditar que ela realmente se importava comigo. **

**Não queria sair dali, mas acabei me deixando levar pela insistência de Rin. **

**Ela me levou para sua casa, disse que eu não estava em condições de ficar sozinho, bem, naqueles dias eu estava sempre sozinho. Eu estava muito bêbado e tonto naquela noite, o mundo girava. Ela me levou até seu quarto, tentava me beijar e por alguns momentos eu via perfeitamente Kagome**

**Ela ria pra mim, beijava o meu pescoço e desabotoava a minha camisa e a jogou longe, ****_Kagome_**** era perfeita**

_– Káh..._

**Ela parou de me beijar, foi então que tudo ficou claro e não era a minha Kagome, era Rin!**

_– Não posso – _**levei as mãos a min há cabeça, que de repente começou a latejar, me sentei na cama vestindo apenas a calça**

_– Está tudo bem – _**Rin sorriu pra mim, beijou minha testa e me deitou na sua cama, lembro dela ter retirado os meus sapatos e foi a ultima coisa que vi antes de cair em sono profundo**

**O sol entrava pela fresta da janela incomodando os meus olhos, minha cabeça voltava a latejar, achei que depois de tantas ressacas iria me acostumas, mas aparentemente estava errado, Rin ainda dormia ao meu lado, levei um susto quando não vi nenhuma alça de sua blusa, mas me tranqüilizei quando vi que só estava caída, ela então abriu os olhos **

_– Bom dia! – _**Ela me disse contente**

_– Bom dia... – _**falei um tanto receoso – **_er, eu... quer dizer...nós... bem... você sabe, nós...?_

_– Nada aconteceu, trouxe você pra cá, mas não quis entrar no outro quarto – _**ela se referia ao quarto de Káh, acho que Rin também se incomodou com a viajem de Káh**

**Ela não me deu noticias,a bebida não aliviava a dor, Rin insistia em entrar em contato comigo, falava que era errado o que estava fazendo, mas a bebida me acalmava, certo que depois de um tempo nem ela nem fazia mais efeito. Não queria dar o braço a torcer, não queria ligar para Kagome, queria que ela ficasse na cidade, ela tinha que ficar! ela nunca devia ter ido**

**Mas a forma como me deixou...**

**Quase dois meses sem noticias, quase dois meses em bares afogando as magoas e num desses dias achei que as coisas iam ser diferentes, ELA ME LIGOU!**

**Rsrsrs, que idiota, uma chamada perdida dela e retorno a ligação quase que imediatamente...**

_– ela me ligou, ela se arrependeu, ela quer voltar, ela me ama e vai voltar – _**que tolo imbecil fui com tal pensamento, retorno a ligação e era um homem**

–_ Káh, Káh..._

_– Desculpe, ela não pode atender, você tem algum parentesco com ela? – _**era um homem de voz grave**

_– Quem quer saber? – _**minha ressaca tinha passado quando o numero dela apareceu no meu celular, mas foi substituída por fúria com a voz daquele homem **

_– Meu nome é Kouga Wolf e estou com a Káh... – _**como ele ousava pronunciar o nome 'Káh'? era imperdoável **

**No momento da minha surpresa ouvi uma mulher falando do outro lado **

_– Sr. Wolf temos que falar sobre a sua namorada – _**aquilo era demais, desliguei o telefone**

**Era isso que ela queria, jogar na minha cara o novo namorado? Ela brincou comigo e aquilo era demais! Minutos depois o numero dela me ligava novamente, estava tão furioso que só respondi**

_– Esqueça esse numero _

_– O senhor não entende..._

_– Não tenho nada para entender, ligue para outro! Eu não tenho nada a ver com esta mulher, se ela quer tripudiar em cima de mim que procure outro tolo, pois este tolo não está mais a disposição!_

**Joguei o celular pela janela, o que me importava, ela seguia a própria vida, bem... era hora de seguir a minha!**

**Rin me ajudou, me ergui com ela. No fim, os dois anos da faculdade se passaram, mas ela não voltou, decidiu ficar lá, bem... era o que eu esperava, não havia pra quê voltar, me senti um tolo por ainda acreditar que voltaria. **

**Kikyou tinha feito uma festa, como Rin não queria ir sozinha, me chamou, no inicio recusei, mas Rin fez tanto por mim, que senti uma espécie de débito com ela, então aceitei. **

**Tudo que me lembro daquela noite: bebida, musica alta, as garotas e de repente, um quarto e a minha Kagome! Quando acordei na manhã minha cabeça latejava, a claridade feria meus olhos e Rin estava do meu lado. Desta vez tinha realmente acontecido, o desespero tomou conta de mim, fui um maldito canalha. Tinha dormido com Rin, nada repararia aquele erro, pois algumas semanas depois, ela descobriu que estava grávida.**

**A única coisa que passou pela minha cabeça foi casar com ela para remediar o mal que causei, ninguém sabia desse segredo e assim terminou o meu grande plano de vida: por uma estupidez, casando com a irmã da mulher que "amei".**

**Fui feliz com Rin, era uma boa mulher, boa mãe, boa esposa, boa amiga, mas nunca realmente a amei, talvez tenha sido por isso que Kagura surgiu na minha vida. Ela era alegre, adorava festas, bebida, tinha um lado fútil, mas era muito sedutora, é completamente o oposto das irmãs Higurashi... e era isso que eu buscava! Kagura me 'fazia'esquecer os problemas e os erros que cometi ao longo dos anos... isso até ter novamente Kagome por perto.**

**Kagome não costumava falar com Rin no inicio do casamento, mas isso mudou quando Hinna nasceu, não sei explicar, mas na primeira vez que viu Hinna, senti que ela criou uma conexão com a menina, desde então ela teve mais contato com Rin, inclusive achei que fosse voltar a morar aqui, mas ela não o fez, passaram-se 5 anos para ela voltar, mas manteve uma certa distancia da minha família, poucas visitas, ligações mínimas... ela não se casou, também não soube de namorados, ainda me pergunto sobre o tal Kouga, mas não importa, nada da vida dela me importa mais, afinal tudo só aconteceu por raiva dela, comecei a beber por culpa dela, embriaguei aquela noite pela decisão 'definitiva' de me abandonar, devia odiá-la, desprezá-la, mas... quem quero enganar? Mesmo meu comportamento frio, intolerante para com ela nesses anos não serviu de nada, ainda amo Kagome Higurashi...**

**x-x-x**

Kagome chegou em seu apartamento com a mente funcionando sem parar, por mais que tentasse, a tarde com Houjo trouxe muitas lembranças, mais do que ela poderia suportar. Ao lado da mesinha do telefone, um recado da empregada: Kouga Wolf ligou e pedia que retornasse assim que possível.

Mas não tinha cabeça para falar com Kouga naquele momento, tinha muita dor de cabeça, precisava descansar. Em alguns meses a festa estaria concluída, ela iria como acompanhante de Bankotsu, que prestou uma boa ajuda até, mas nada disso importava, sua mente vagava incansável no passado, um passado que mesmo o tempo não foi capaz de esquecer

Ela deitou no sofá e deixou que as lembranças a consumissem, aquele dia foi mais cansativo do que imaginava

_– EU ODEIO VOCÊ! Será que é tão prepotente, egoísta e machista aponto de não enxergar que é o MEU futuro? –_** a bolsa não significaria abandoná-lo, era apenas uma oportunidade... uma oportunidade que teve um preço alto demais...**

_– seu futuro? Disse muito bem, SEU! Pois pelo visto você me excluiu dele e da SUA vida! – _**teria sido eu A egoísta e ignorado os sentimentos dele?**

_– ...vai ser bom para mim... para nós? – ela tentava desesperadamente fazê-lo entender – _**pensei realmente nele quando aceitei aquela bolsa? Na época não consegui ver como só o que ele queria era que ficasse ao seu lado... para mim, era mais uma oportunidade de me controlar, aceitar**

**Os rumos da nossa história também foram responsabilidade minha... **

_– ...por que me escondeu tudo? – _**Rin me aconselhou em dar 'aquela' surpresa a ele, mesmo seguindo o conselho dela, foi MINHA decisão não deixá-lo apar da escolha, uma escolha que afetaria a ele...**

_– VOCÊ É A PIOR PESSOA QUE EXISTE! VOCÊ É IMPOSSI... – _**as palavras embargadas de raiva saiam da minha boca, no calor do momento só queria distancia dele**

**Fui embora chorando, passei mal naquele dia, não conseguia manter nada no meu estômago, cada tentativa de comer resultava em terríveis episódios vômitos. A briga com Sesshoumaru me deixou tão angustiada, tão indefesa, tão... fraca, que corria para o banheiro, colocava tudo para fora e chorava copiosamente. Não sabia se era o certo a se fazer, naquele momento, só queria que ele surgisse e dissesse para que eu ficasse, mas a dor e o orgulho me impediam se dar o braço a torcer.**

**O avião decolava e as lágrimas desciam... ele não apareceu, eu devia estar certa, aquela briga fora o FIM**

**Cheguei ao meu destino tentando seguir em frente, mas os "sintomas da indecisão" me perseguiam... rsrsrs, qual foi o meu choque quando descobri que a minha "indecisão" eram uma "certeza" e essa certeza estava crescendo em meu ventre... eu estava nervosa, não comia direito, sentia enjôos, achei que fosse o nervosismo, mas não era **

**Como fui tola... ele não ir me procurar era uma pequena dica, de que ele havia seguido em frente. Voltei para casa quando descobri a gravidez, cheguei tão cansada, fui ver Rin para contar a novidade, mas ao adentrar em seu quarto... eles estavam lá, a camisa jogada no chão... não queria explicações, corri de lá, fui me abrigar na casa se Sango, contei toda a história e chorei até adormecer. **

_– Não vá nesse estado, isso é muita coisa para você suportar, agora não pode pensar só em você, por isso peço que fique e converse com ele_

_– Não há nada para conversa, você é a única pessoa que me resta Sango! Pretendo morar lá, vou criar esta criança longe de tudo isso, ninguém precisa saber, conto com você para manter segredo _

_– Por mais que não concorde com a sua decisão... a apoiarei, mas, por favor, mantenha contato!_

**Sango era uma grande amiga, me apoiou e se prontificou a ficar do meu lado, voltei para Londres disposta e ter uma vida lá e esquecer todo o resto, aquela criança seria minha razão de viver e lutar, além de, mesmo não querendo admitir, era uma parte dele e... ainda o amava.**

**As semanas foram se passando, não liguei para casa, ainda enviava email uma vez perdida, meu contato era basicamente Sango. A gravidez me deixou feliz, mas a solidão me atormentava, por noites adormecia pensando nele, a dor só era amenizada quando pensava na criança que crescia, não conseguia evitar pensar que seria menina, uma menina que teria olhos cor de âmbar como o pai e o cabelo escuro, mas não importava, menino ou menina, ela lhe daria todo o amor que tinha em seu coração**

**Lembro daquele fatídico dia com muita clareza, o clima estava agradavelmente quente, o frio havia feito uma trégua e tudo parecia perfeito, até que as dores começaram, sentia-me muito fraca, minha visão ficou turva, minha mãos começaram a tremer e uma dor dilacerante me afligia, não conseguia me manter em pé, então me senti sustentada por um par de braços, a voz dele ecoava em minha mente **

_– O que está sentindo... acalme-se... fique acordada... _

**Mas em meio a meus gritos de agonia e a voz preocupada que tentava falar comigo, tudo se apagou. Quando voltei a mim minha visão ainda estava meio turva, um bipe irritante me fez despertar, havia um cateter levando soro a minha veia, foi então que lembrei do ocorrido, antes que pudesse ter dito qualquer coisa um homem se aproximou de mim, ele estava sentado no sofá me esperando acordar. Seus olhos eram castanhos, o cabelo estaqueado na altura da nuca, o rosto sereno, mas os olhos tinham algo sofrido, como se lamentasse por algo **

_– Está tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem_

_– Quem é você, o que... – levei a mão ventre_

_– Calma – ele me interrompia – meu nome é Kouga Wolf, você estava passando mal e te trouxe para cá_

_– Como? Onde? – estava desnorteada_

_– Calma, Kagome não é?! Este é o hospital da faculdade, te encontrei passando mal e te trouxe para cá, avisei aos seus familiares que você vai ficar bem_

_– Como assim avisou?_

**Ele então me mostrou o meu celular, ele havia pego do meu bolso, já que esqueci de pegar a bolsa naquele dia e não levava documentos comigo... eu o enchi de perguntas e quando o questionava sobre meu bebê, ele dizia que o médico ia falar comigo. Kouga ficou lá até que o médico chegasse, não entedia o porquê dele se prestar tanto, até que o médico enfim chegou**

_– Bom dia Sra Higurashi... – _**ele fez todas as apresentações, explicou como fui atendida... – **_a Sra teve uma pré-eclâmpsia, que é um aumento de pressão arterial... _

_– Está tudo bem com meu bebê? – _**a agonia me consumia**

_– O problema gerou um aborto espontâneo... _

**O resto da conversa não me interessava, nem lembro de fato o que aconteceu ou o que ele disse, depois da noticia foi como se tivesse ficado em choque, aquela criança era o meu objetivo de vida e eu a perdi, passaram-se alguns segundos para que eu realmente absorvesse a noticia, não lembro quando o médico saiu, só sei que lagrimas começaram a brotar em meu rosto e os braços daquele estranho me seguravam me dando apoio. **

**Os dias que se seguiram foram terríveis, Sango tentava me falar comigo, mas não atendia as ligações dela. Ela ligou então para Kouga, já que ela pegou o numero dele quando ele ligou dando a noticia sobre o que aconteceu comigo, e ele então surgiu na minha porta**

_– Agradeço pelo que fez por mim, mas preciso ficar sozinha_

_– Entendo o que sente Srta Kagome, mas ficar enfurnada no apartamento não trará nada de bom_

_– Desculpe, mas... o que sabe sobre mim? Nada, como eu disse, agradeço o que fez, mas preciso ficar só! _

– _Desculpe, lamento muito pelo que passou... – _**não tinha paciência para aturar ninguém, só queria ficar só e fazia de tudo para espantar a todos; e do nada aquele ser estranho aparecia como se soubesse como eu me sentia... ah como tive raiva do Kouga **– _Sei que estou sendo inconveniente... _

– _Está mesmo! E como descobriu aonde moro?_

– _Bem, eu peguei o seu celular para tentar avisar algum parente, entre os números que liguei sua amiga Sango acabou gravando o meu numero e como estava preocupado com você...aqui estou eu._

– _Não precisa, pode ir e diga a Sango, já que são tão amigos, que estou bem – _**tentei fechar a porta, mas ele colocou o pé me impedindo**

_– Sei que estou sendo um chato..._

_– Não esqueça irritante, invasivo e enxerido – _**complementei séria, mas ele apenas riu **

_– É verdade, que tal desfazer essa impressão tomando um café comigo, você tem que sair um pouco_

_– Não estou interessada, agradeço o que fez por mim Sr Wolf, mas não estou num bom momento para essas coisas_

_– E não vai passar por ele sozinha, sei que não nos conhecemos Kagome, mas se posso pedir um favor, quero que me permita animá-la, só peço isso, deixe-me fazer companhia, não quero que fique sozinha, não nesse momento, depois se quiser... sei lá... me jogar por aquela janela eu deixo, espero que não queira e nem o consiga, mas deixo_

** Kouga era um chato "mandado" por Sango para me fazer companhia, nunca entendi o porquê dele se prestar a tanto, ouvir as lamurias de uma garota raivosa e depressiva, mas naquele momento... acabou sendo tudo que eu precisava. **

**Ele se tornou um grande amigo, me apoio desde então, inclusive no dia que voltei para casa para pegar umas coisas e me deparei com Rin. Ela me perguntou varias coisas, entre elas, o porquê de não dar noticias, mas depois do que eu vi, não me interessava**

_– O que aconteceu com você, por que não deu noticias, você não atende as ligações ou retorna_

_– Estive ocupada – _**a ignorei indo para o meu quarto e recolhendo as minhas coisas, não tinha paciência para falar com ela. **

**Ela suplicava por alguma palavra, que a encarasse, que falasse algo, fui disposta a ficar calada, não tínhamos nada a falar, mas aí perdi a paciência e contei o que tinha visto. Ela estava em choque e virou as costas para mim**

_– Eu vim aqui e vi TUDO, vi você e o Sesshoumaru na sua cama e agora ainda quer alguma explicação? Como pôde?_

**Me distanciei dela, então ela segurou o meu braço e sem me encarar falou...**

_– Desculpe, sei que não mereço perdão, mas estava sozinha, me senti abandonada, fui a um bar com Kikyou e ele estava lá parecia horrível, deprimido, roupa suja, barba pra fazer, se afogando no uísque. Estava tão mal que tive que falar com ele _– **apesar da raiva que sentia deles, aquelas palavras me magoaram, era por minha causa –**_disse que devia sair dali, acabou me convencendo a vir para cá, sei que não foi certo, mas... acabamos fazendo companhia um para o outro..._

_– E deveria me sentir melhor? – _**sai de lá, precisava espairecer, não queria encarar aquilo, não naquele momento, voltei para Londres, parecia o melhor**

**Depois de um tempo ele me mandou uma carta, apenas uma:**

**_Você fez sua escolha ao me deixar, me obrigou a seguir a vida sem você, me obrigou a encarar um destino que não tracei, bem, decidi aceitar o destino que VOCÊ traçou para mim, o destino de seguir sem você, então agora peço que me deixe seguir esse destino, deixe-me ser feliz com a mulher que escolhi para mim, a mulher quem verdadeiramente amo, a que você também decidiu abandonar._**

**Ele me trocou por Rin, estava magoada, em alguns meses perdi tudo, o homem quem eu amava se apaixonou pela minha irmã, ela se apaixonou por ele e perdi o filho dele, talvez todas essas coisas tenham acontecido para mostrar que eu e Sesshoumaru não nascemos para ficar juntos. **

**Com a carta dele, percebi que não era ninguém para exigir alguma coisa, no fim, foi MINHA decisão ir embora, se de repente eles começaram a se envolver não era ninguém para impedir, mesmo magoada, não poderia fazer nada. Aceitei os fatos**

**Fui ao casamento desejando o melhor para eles, mas morria por dentro, tempos depois Hinna nasceu era uma menina linda, parecia com ele, de repente lembrei do bebê que perdi, com o nascimento de Hinna me aproximei mais de Rin, depois veio o Koji, eram uma família feliz, até o trágico fim, as vezes me pergunto como teria sido se eu não tivesse ido? As coisas teriam tido o mesmo fim? Desde a morte de Rin percebi que ele se esforçava mais para os filhos, a babá das crianças até disse que ele tinha levado Hinna ao balé, mas... –** não adianta pensar mais nisso

Kagome disse a ultima parte subindo o zíper do vestido lilás com as bordas roxa e as costas nuas, o penteado era simples, o cabelo estava meio solto, com os cachos caindo delicadamente formando a franja, o batom era cor de chocolate e uma sombra prateada assentava mais os olhos azuis

_– _É, acho que está bom assim – disse ajeitando alguns fios que teimavam em sair do lugar – pronto, acho que Bankotsu já deve estar chegando.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Deixe sua opinião, não custa nada e

faz uma autora muito feliz

Agradecimentos a

**Aryel-Chan,**

** Veraozao, **

**Jess, **

**Lile-chan, **

**AlineAparecida, **

**Jheni Kuchiki e **

**Luu Higurashi Potter **


	18. Chapter 18

Dessa vez nem demorei, espero que gostem

x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-

x-xx-x-x-

O salão continha pilares dourados lembrando os templos da Grécia, as garçonetes passeavam com bandejas de canapés outras com bebidas, vestidas com leves tecidos brancos com fitas douradas na cintura, os cabelos presos num coque davam um ar encantador às moças. Os dançarinos sem camisa faziam movimentos graciosos e surpreendentes.

– Oh, este salão está magnífico!

– Fizeram um bom trabalho neste salão

Kagura estava admirada com o luxo do ambiente, os vestidos das mulheres que por ali circulavam e os homens com ternos finos e de alta costura. Sesshoumaru usava um terno negro com listras mais claras horizontais dando um ar refinado e acentuando com seu porte másculo. O vestido de Kagura era vermelho com fitas cor vinho, a maquiagem, um tanto carregada dava-lhe um ar mais sedutor. Eles eram o casal lindo.

Assim que os avistou Bankotsu foi a seu encontro

– Olá meu velho – recebendo logo em seguida o olhar de desprezo por parte de Sesshoumaru – Kagura, está magnífica! – disse beijando a mão da mulher

– Sempre um perfeito cavalheiro, Bankotsu

– Aproveitando a festa? – Bankotsu disse puxando conversa

– Acabamos de chegar, chegou há muito tempo? – Sesshoumaru disse

– Há pouco tempo uma ou duas horas

– Veio varrer o salão? – Sesshoumaru se permitiu irritar o amigo – Sei que queria vir a festa, mas exagerou um pouco, não? Por que tão cedo?

– Ora, não diga tolices, minha acompanhante tinha que supervisionar algumas coisas, então pediu que viéssemos mais cedo

– Sua acompanhante é o que? Garçonete? – dessa vez foi Kagura a irritá-lo

– Não diga tolices Kagura, ela que fez a organização da festa, e eu a ajudei – disse com orgulho

– hum "bom, ela poderia fazer a organização do meu casamento, sendo amiga do Bankotsu..." – Kagura pensou por um momento

– Conhecendo você, aposto que não fez nada, deixou todo o trabalho para ela – Sesshoumaru disse

– Na verdade, era você quem deveria ter ido trabalhar com ela, eu fiz um favor a você – disse levando uma mão ao peito com orgulho

Sesshoumaru rolou de olhos

– E quando vamos conhecê-la? – Kagura mostrava interesse

– Ela estava conversando com os diretores, vou lá chamar, vão adorá-la, é linda engraçada inteligente

– Como se fosse esse o seu interesse nela – Sesshoumaru disse entediado admirando o salão

– É claro que não, a conheço há quase 6 meses, já estava na hora de um contato mais... impessoal – disse com sorriso nos lábios

– Vocês, aff... – Kagura disse em desagrado com aquela conversa

– Eu volto já, vou buscá-la, nossa mesa é aquela – Bankotsu apontou a mesa e saiu indo buscar a sua acompanhante

Kagura e Sesshoumaru se dirigiram ao local

– Oh, esta festa está incrível, e você ainda não queria vir

– Você que gosta dessas coisas Kagura

– Se me lembro bem, você também gostava, afinal foi numa dessas que a gente se conheceu – era verdade, quando Rin o aborrecia ele ia para alguma festa ou bar para esquecer os aborrecimentos do casamento – pega uma bebida pra mim sesshy? – disse manhosa

– Já disse para não me chamar assim, Kagura!

– Desculpa, agora você pode ser cavalheiro e ir buscar alguma coisa? – disse deixando a doçura de lado

Ele olhou friamente e saiu em busca de algo. Ele começou a andar pela multidão até avistar uma garçonete com uma bandeja de copos de uísque. Pegou dois copos e ao se virar viu o antigo conhecido

– Taisho! Há quanto tempo não o vejo

– Olá Robbert, não sabia que tinha voltado de viagem

– Recentemente, Rin também está aqui? - disse o senhor de cabelos ruivos

Sesshoumaru ficou em silencio por alguns instantes antes de responder

– Infelizmente minha esposa faleceu há alguns meses

– Oh, não acredito, era tão jovem e cheia de vida! Meus pêsames Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru apenas o saudou com a cabeça, apesar dos problemas e das circunstâncias que os uniu, Rin era uma amiga que ele sentiria falta. Ele retornava para a mesa onde deixou Kagura. Avistou imediatamente Kagura, o casal estava de costas para ele.

A acompanhante de Bankotsu era alta, cabelos negros e bem ondulados, tinha um bonito porte, aquilo lembrou alguém, mas ele não sabia dizer quem

– Perdoe-... Kagome?! – ele parou no mesmo momento espantado por ela estar ali

Ele colocou as bebidas na mesa e ficou de pé ao lado de Kagura, em frente de Kagome

– Sesshoumaru?! – ela parecia igualmente surpresa

– hãn, vocês se conhecem? – Kagura perguntou

Ambos estavam surpresos com o encontro, Kagome ficou com a voz presa

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse com um leve tom de ira na voz

– Ora, como assim? Eu que devia dizer isso, você deixou Hinna e Koji sós para vir a uma festa!

– Eles estão com a babá

– Mary não fica a noite, é perigoso para ela voltar tão tarde para casa, não tem consciência, ela já é uma senhora de idade!

– Ela os levou para casa dela, eu disse que seria só por essa noite

– E fala com essa tranqüilidade, se Koji tiver um pesadelo a noite? E se não conseguirem dormir? E se...

Kagome já estava de pé encarando-o com os braços apoiados na mesa

– Eles vão ficar bem, eu mesmo os levei e adoraram Emily e Arthur, filhos da Sr. Perkins

– Ainda sim...

– Vocês até parecem casados, o que torna tudo bem mais assustador. – Kagura interrompeu já não gostando daquela cena – de onde se conhecem?

Kagome voltou a sentar na cadeira

– Kagome é minha ex... cunhada – disse ignorando as duas mulheres na mesa para observar Bankotsu – e pelo visto, _sua_ acompanhante?

– Kagome organizou a festa, ela é a publicitária contratada pelos chefões – Bankotsu tentou explicar

– Interessante – Sesshoumaru disse sem esboçar nenhuma reação

Sesshoumaru sentou na cadeira ao lado de Kagura e deu um longo gole no uísque, aquela seria uma longa noite.

– Então, como se conheceram? – ele queria saber todos os detalhes

– Quando eu fui buscar a Sarah na escola, parece que ela estuda com seu filho Koji – tentava disfarçar o incomodo

Kagome girava o gelo em seu coquetel, querendo se manter o mais longe possível daquela conversa

– Então Kagome, deu trabalho organizar essa festa? Oh, parece tudo tão lindo, me dá até vontade de fazer publicidade

– Se interessa pela área?

– Oh, é claro, festas, jantares, gente bonita e rica! – Kagura disse com os olhos cintilando

– Não é só isso, esta profissão merece dedicação e esforço, não é só festa

Kagome já tinha escutado a conversa supérflua da mulher tempo demais, bebeu o coquetel todo num gole, fazendo uma careta logo em seguida

– Sabe que isso não é água, não é?!

– O que importa? – ela disse direcionando a Sesshoumaru – Vamos dançar Bankotsu?

– Cl...claro – ele então estendeu a mão para Kagome guiando-a à pista de dança

– Eles formam um lindo casal – Kagura disse com desprezo

Sesshoumaru nada disse, apenas continuou bebendo do uísque que já estava no final. Bankotsu rodopiava Kagome pelo luxuoso salão, muitos casais dançavam, mas Sesshoumaru não se importava, estava furioso, não importava quanto tempo passasse, nunca suportaria a visão de Kagome com outro homem

Algum tempo depois Kagome se despediu de Bankotsu e foi em direção aos banheiros, era o momento que Sesshoumaru precisava. Foi em direção ao _amigo_ atrás de algumas informações

– Que história é essa de você estar com a Kagome? – Sesshoumaru olhava perigosamente para Bankotsu

– Eu não sabia que era a mesma Kagome

– Tem toda razão, existem TANTAS "Kagome" por aí!

– Eu não sabia, como eu ia adivinhar que uma mulher daquelas ia ser justo a sua cunhada?

– Por que não me disse nada? – Sesshoumaru estava furioso

– Eu falei! Você que não deu atenção à minha _conquista_

A audição de Sesshoumaru ficou ainda mais apurada ao ouvir aquela palavra. Kagome não era uma simples _conquista_ ela era uma mulher linda, inteligente, engraçada e tinha o sorriso mais doce que conhecera, ela não era o tipo de mulher que _visitava _a cama de Bankotsu e, é claro, ele não permitiria tal coisa!

– **Kagome não é uma conquista!**

– Não quis dizer isso, só...

– Não se aproxime dela! – não era um pedido, era um aviso que podia ser perfeitamente comparado a uma ameaça

Bankotsu sempre ouviu as ameaças de Sesshoumaru, mas daquela vez havia ódio proferido em cada palavra.

– Por que se importa? Você mesmo disse que ela não significa nada para você, sei do passado de você, mas hoje ela é** somente **sua cunhada, aceite isso!

Bankotsu tentou passar por Sesshoumaru, mas este o segurou pressionando fortemente seu braço

– Não me desafie! Acabo com você aqui mesmo se precisar, e meus motivos, não te interessam!

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Bankotsu, ele sequer percebeu que prendia o fôlego, até que Sesshoumaru partiu

Kagome andava distraída, aquela estava sendo uma longa noite e encontrar Sesshoumaru e a amante, a mulher que fez parte do sofrimento da irmã, só foi amenizado pelo álcool que ingeria, Bankotsu havia falado do casal de amigos, mas nunca mencionou nomes, como ela lamentava ele não tê-lo feito.

Kagome já sentia a cabeça girar, não era acostumada com a bebida, ainda mais após tomar aqueles coquetéis de uma vez. Ela estava de cabeça baixa quando uma grande sombra passou por ela e levou alguns segundos para perceber que estava sendo puxada pelo braço, só então foi capaz de identificar o homem responsável. Ela conhecia muito bem aqueles cabelos prateados.

Sesshoumaru mantinha o braço de Kagome preso, discretamente, mesmo assim ela era capaz de sentir a força com que ele a segurava, o sangue mal circulava e desse jeito a arrastou para fora do salão. Os olhos dela o fuzilavam, mesmo assim ele nada disse, até que chegaram ao pátio

– O que você quer? – ela já estava cansada de ser arrastada

– Porque não me disse que conhecia Bankotsu? – ele perguntou ríspido

– Como eu ia adivinhar que VOCÊ o conhecia? E mesmo assim não tenho que lhe dar satisfações, então se era só isso, devo voltar para a festa

Ela tentou se desvencilhar dele e retornar para o salão, se ele novamente mão a tivesse segurado, porém dessa vez, ele a jogou sobre os ombros e foi em direção a onde tinha estacionado o carro. A mulher se debatia com violência, porém ele não cedia mesmo com os chutes e socos que lhe acertavam.

Ele destravou a porta e abriu a porta do banco de trás, então jogou a mulher no banco e foi para o acento do motorista. Dando partida no carro em alta velocidade como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Você está louco, isso é seqüestro!

– Bem, vejamos... – dizia frio – você bebeu demais, seu estado de lucidez não é dos melhores e eu como _preocupado _que sou, resolvi dar uma carona, além do mais – ele mesmo em alta velocidade fez uma curva que jogou Kagome para o outro lado do acento – não está presa e a porta do carro está aberta, se quer sair... – olhou de soslaio para ela – a vontade

– Cretino – Kagome disse atravessando o banco de tras indo sentar ao lado do motorista e colocando o cinto de segurança

A viagem foi silenciosa, nenhum se atrevia a quebrar o silencio. Sesshoumaru parou o carro em frente a garage e se dirigiu para dentro de casa, ignorando completamente a mulher furiosa no carro. Kagome respirou profundamente antes de sair, fechou a porta e depois que Sesshoumaru a ouviu bater usou a chave automática para travar o carro. Kagome o seguiu para dentro de casa

– Me leva de volta – exigiu

– Não vou levá-la a lugar algum – disse jogando o paletó no sofá

– Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso!

– Você é louca? Não conhece Bankotsu, aquele infe...

– A pouco instantes ele me foi apresentado como _seu_ _amigo_

– Exatamente por isso que sei que deve ficar bem longe dele

– Quem é você para impor com quem eu devo ficar ou não? Você NÃO MANDA NA MINHA VIDA!

– Ah, claro que não, pois **na sua vida **ninguém manda, você é que toma todas as decisões não importando a quem elas afetem. Desculpe-me por interferir _vossa majestade._ Esqueci completamente que a senhorita é a dona da verdade e que é QUEM dita toda e qualquer regra

Disse com desdém, fazendo pouco caso da situação. A raiva estava estampada no rosto dele e assim se retirou da sala indo para o quarto, deixando a mulher furiosa na sala.

Kagome não deixaria barato, logo em seguida ela subiu as escadas invadindo o quarto de Sesshoumaru. Ele já havia tirado a camisa, deixando-a desnorteada por um momento antes de encarar aqueles olhos dourados

– Perdeu alguma coisa? – disse para a invasora levantando a sobrancelha para a mulher um pouco aérea pelo que estava vendo

– Vo... você não sabe de nada. Me acusa, mas a culpa é sua! Eram SÓ 2 anos, custava ter me esperado? Não significavam nada

– Nada?! Você esqueceu? Fizemos planos, decidimos construir uma vida juntos e o que fez ? Me ignorou por completo, ignorou meus sentimentos. Me enganou

– Nunca te enganei, achei que fosse ficar feliz por mim

– Nunca me enganou?! Hahah, você mentiu para mim até o ultimo minuto – disse se aproximando e fazendo-a recuar – você veio até mim com o riso mais falso que vi na vida, como se fosse dar uma grande noticia e... e disse que **ia embora** – ele pronunciou as palavras com a raiva contida a noite toda

– A...Apenas disse – a voz lhe falhou

Só ele era capaz de fazê-la se sentir forte para enfrentar qualquer um e ao mesmo tempo roubava-lhe todas as forças para se defender, Sesshoumaru era o único ser na terra capaz de derrubar todas as barreiras de Kagome, ele a transformava em mulher e ao mesmo tempo numa simples menina.

– Sim... apenas disse que precisava pensar, **PENSAR EM SI MESMA**, eu não faria parte da sua vida, ESSE FOI O CAMINHO QUE ESCOLHEU

– Eu só te pedi 2 anos, era só esse tempo, porém você foi incapaz de ver o meu lado

– Você veio até mim e disse tinha ganhado uma bolsa para estudar fora, queria que eu fizesse mais o que? Você se inscreveu para uma bolsa sem nem ao menos me dizer, agora pede que eu leve em consideração o **seu lado?** Como eu disse, você morreu pra mim no dia que subiu naquele avião

– Se eu morri para você... então por que sempre se mete na minha vida? Por que me cerca por todos os lado e se incomoda tanto com o que faço e com quem faço?

Sesshoumaru se aproximou perigosamente, seu olhar era de um predador e ela se sentia como sua caça, não conseguiu segurar a súbita sensação de medo que lhe percorria o corpo, não percebeu que inconscientemente recuava, só se deu conta do que fazia quando sentiu a parede gelada sob suas costas. Ele bloqueou qualquer fuga com os braços, posicionando-os de cada lado dela, estava encurralada, ele desceu o rosto a altura do dela, ela mordeu o lábio inferior para aliviar a tensão e falou ao pé da orelha dela

– Me faço essa pergunta o tempo todo – ele disse de forma suave e na mesma suavidade ele acariciou a orelha dela com os lábios – deveria te esquecer, deveria te deixar em paz

Ele disse descendo os lábios pelo pescoço dela e as mãos a cintura, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, como algo tão bom poderia ser tão errado ao mesmo tempo

– _Não – _não passou de um sussurro

– Não faz idéia de como é estar com você – disse percorrendo o pescoço com beijos, o que não facilitava em nada para ela – não poder tocá-la e ver que outro pode...

– Não podemos mudar... mudar o passado – ela dizia tentando se concentrar, mas não conseguia, tê-lo tão próximo

– Então esqueçamos o passado e vamos viver o agora

Ele disse beijando e sugando a pele dela, arrancando-lhe gemidos, ele não esperou resposta e a prensou mais na parede extinguindo qualquer distancia que existisse

Sesshoumaru colou a garota sob a parede enquanto beijava-lhe insaciável, sentir aquele corpo junto ao seu, sentir novamente o gosto daqueles lábios que tanto desejou. A mulher deixou escapar um leve gemido enquanto ele descia mais ainda seu pescoço com beijos

– isso... isso não... não é certo

Ele não a deixaria escapar tão facilmente, não naquele momento quando sentia toda aquela excitação aquele crescente desejo por tê-la em seus braços novamente e ele sabia que ela sentia o mesmo, apesar do receio que demonstrava

– quer mesmo... que eu pare? – disse rouco

Ele abandonou o pescoço e foi em direção ao decote da mulher, acariciando-os com os lábios e língua, mordiscando levemente a pele suave da mulher em seus braços. Ele ergueu a coxa dela com o braço direito para ela se enrolar em sua perna e proporcionando mais prazer.

– _Oh_.._Não..._- Por fim a mulher respondeu num gemido dando-lhe permissão

Sesshoumaru não esperou mais nenhuma autorização, elevou a mulher encaixando-a em seu quadril, dirigiu-se para a cama enquanto a beijava. Ele desceu o zíper do vestido deixando os seios fartos cobertos pelo delicado sutien azul, beijando o contorno dos seios de Kagome, que estava deitada.

Ele estava de joelhos sob a cama,erguendo as coxas de Kagome para acariciá-las, e em seguida erguia a saia para dar livre aceso a peça intima de Kagome.

As pupilas dilatadas de Kagome denunciavam a luxuria que sentia, ele esperou muito tempo por aquele momento, tê-la novamente em sua cama, em seus braços, nada o impediria naquele momento.

x-xx-x-x-

x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-

x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-

Se gostou deixe seu comentario, não custa nada ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Não deu p/ postar no dia 15, tive uns atrasos na semana, aí só deu p/ postar Scars of Heart

Então escrevi esse

de Volta ao "não me odeie"

Não me odeie¹: o cap saiu curtinho, axo q foi o menor q escrevi aqui :/  
Não me odeie²: O final foi...

tirem suas próprias conclusões...

x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-

x-xx-x-x-

A luz entrava pela fresta da janela incomodando seus olhos, levando a mão até eles a fim de evitar a luz, tentou se levantar, mas foi impedida por um braço que era seu travesseiro e outro que segurava sua cintura, mantendo-a próxima a _ele_, só então ela percebeu onde estava, aquele não era seu quarto, era _dele, _e ela estava nua!

– "oh céus, o que aconteceu? O que eu fiz?!" – pensou e ao virar o pescoço deparando-se com ele, que dormia tranquilamente e esboçava um sorriso, ele parecia calmo, ela, no entanto...

Ele estava perto, perto demais, ela era capaz de sentir o corpo nu atrás dela, ela tentou se desvencilhar sem acordá-lo

– Sabe que nunca foi boa em fugir de mim, principalmente _nessas_ horas – ele disse próximo à nuca dela

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior em sinal de frustração, pega em flagrante, tentou então se afastar dele, ele relutou um pouco em livrá-la, mas por fim a deixou se afastar

– Você já estava acordado – ela disse sem encará-lo, ele tinha o costume de acordar e ficar observando-a dormir

Ela sentou de costas para ele

– E agora isso me torna o quê? Sua amante? Você já tem uma substituta para minha irmã e uma substituta para a amante, que vida perfeita? – ela disse num tom amargurado

Ela puxou as cobertas, enrolando-as no corpo como uma toalha, o vestido estava jogado num canto qualquer, ela o recolheu tentando ir em direção ao banheiro, mas foi impedida por ele

– Pode parar, sei que pretende sair por aquela porta e fingir que nada aconteceu, pois bem, eu tenho uma novidade para você... não vou fingir nada! Eu amo você, sempre amei e mesmo por todos esses anos achando que devia odiá-la, simplesmente não consigo

Ele estava completamente nu, mas não se importava, segurava-a fortemente pelos braços, enquanto ela tentava não encará-lo

– Será que não entende? Por mais que eu tente te esquecer, por mais que tente ignorar os olhares que recebe de outros homens, ou os possíveis encontros que tem, eu não consigo simplesmente deixar para lá, eu simplesmente não consigo! Droga Kagome, eu te amo e nem que se passem 10 anos isso vai mudar

As palavras a chocaram, mas ela não podia desfazer o passado, isso ainda a magoava

– Me ama tanto que não esperou nem um mês para se atirar na cama da minha irmã?

– De novo essa história, você nunca acreditou em mim, só fiquei com Rin por que decidiu seguir longe de mim, queria ficar em Londres, foi um erro me envolver com Rin, mas isso foi depois que decidiu me abandonar definitivamente

– HAHAHHA – riu sem humor – não tente mentir, voltei para cá no momento mais feliz da minha vida e você... você ESTAVA COM ELA!

Disse a ultima parte largando o vestido e socando-o no peito e deixando que as lágrimas caíssem, ele era o único que ela permitia ver sua fraqueza, seu estado mais vulnerável, seu estado desconcertante e perdido. Eram raros os momentos que ela ficava assim e cada vez que ele a via naquele daquele jeito a vontade de ajudá-la e acolhe-la aumentavam mais a mais.

Ele se esquivava, mas não tentava pará-la

– você não estava lá, você... você me deixou sozinha, me abandonou... quando eu mais precisei... escolheu a ela... – ela disse caindo deixando que as grossas lágrimas escorrecem pela sua face, aos poucos ela foi se cansando e deslizando pelo corpo dele, indo ao chão, ele se ajoelhou com ela no chão

– Calma, tudo é passado – mas ela estava fora de controle, ele falava, mas ela continuava aos prantos proferindo palavras sem sentido

– eu precisava de você e não estava lá... me deixou ir, me deixou te perder... você estava com ela, estava com ela... – ele afagava os cabelos da mulher, devia estar furioso, mas por que nada daquilo que ela falava fazia sentido ele decidiu apenas ficar calado - mas você estava com ela!

Kagome o socou novamente fazendo-o querer uma explicação

– Com quem, COM QUEM KAGOME?! – disse com fúria sacudindo-a

A luz reinou na consciência de Kagome, ela se desvencilhou dele e tentou fugir do inquerito, mas ele não a deixaria escapar tão facilmente, tinha chegado o momento deles conversarem e ele não a deixaria escapar. Ele se jogou sobre ela fazendo-os cair no chão, prendendo-a sob o corpo dele

– COM QUEM KAGOME?!

Disse com fúria pedindo pela explicação, ela também se exaltou e gritou a plenos pulmões

– COM RIN! Os vi na cama!

Aquilo não fazia sentido, nada daquilo fazia sentido, Kagome nunca poderia tê-lo visto com Rin, pois o único momento que esteve com Rin, antes do casamento, foi na festa de Kikyou então era impossível ela tê-lo visto

– Quando?

– Mais ou menos um mes depois que parti, voltei para casa no meio da noite e os vi, eu OS VI! SEU DESGRAÇADO! – gritava ainda em lágrimas

Foi então que ele lembrou da bebedeira que teve, quando Rin o ajudou levando-o para casa

– Nunca aconteceu nada, apenas dormi aqui, nada de mais aconteceu – Kagome parou de se debater, mas ainda não acreditava nele e ele percebeu... – e por que voltou para cá?

Ele percebeu a face da mulher sob si congelar, ela fora pega pela surpresa e apenas as lagrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos, eles não tinham mais aquele brilho que vira na noite anterior, estavam opacos e sem vida

– Por quê? – ele pediu mais calmo e preocupado com a mulher

– Descobri... descobri que estava grávida

Desta vez era Sesshoumaru que tinha congelado, ele sempre soube controlar as emoções, mas aquela noticia mexera muito com ele, de repente uma súbita emoção tomou conta dele, um filho com Kagome! Seu coração bateu forte com a noticia, mas algo estava errado, ele nunca soube de filho algum, Kagome nunca teve filho algum, um frio terrível se abateu sob seu estômago, uma sensação de desagrado, uma mal pressentimento terrível que ele queria por tudo que fosse sagrado, estivesse errado.

– Onde está a criança Kagome? - ela não poderia esconder um filho de 9 anos de idade, teria ela colocado num internato para que ele não o conhecesse

– Sofri uma eclampsia por volta do 4º mês e perdi o bebê

Ela não o encarava, seu corpo estava imóvel e ela encarava algo qualquer no chão. Nesse momento o choque e o desespero se abateram sobre o impassivo Sesshoumaru, ele se afastou rapidamente dela como se ela estivesse em chamas. Ela se sentou no chão encarando-o com remorso

– Por que não me contou? Eu tinha o direito de saber! – ele gritava em profundo desespero, não poderia ser verdade, não um filho seu

– Como queria que contasse algo se quando vim dar a noticia o encontrei com ela?! Tentei entrar em contato quando perdi o bebê, mas você não tina mais celular e disse que queria que o deixasse com a mulher que escolheu para viver, bem foi o que fiz!

Ele não entendeu o que ela disse, como assim "que queria que o deixasse"? Mas aquilo não importava, tinham assuntos mais urgentes...

– Mesmo assim, eu tinha o direito de saber, você me negou tudo! Você quem escolheu ir embora, você quem escolheu me esconder a verdade sobre o **meu filho**, não jogue a culpa do aborto em mim. Se alguém decidiu tratar tudo sozinha foi você, você é a responsável. VOCÊ!

Aquelas palavras a magoaram, pois eram verdade! A mesma dor que sentira quando perdeu o filho estava sentindo agora com a culpa sendo lançada a ela, ele tinha razão tudo era culpa dela, ela escolheu ir embora, não poderia reclamar dele estar seguindo a vida com outra mulher, mesmo sendo a irmã dela... ela também escolheu criar o filho sozinha e se perdeu o bebê a culpa também era dela!

Ela pegou o vestido do chão e saiu correndo do quarto, não poderia ficar naquela casa, não poderia mais olhar nos olhos de Sesshoumaru, não agora e talvez nunca mais. Sesshoumaru também sofria, apesar de saber há apenas poucos instantes sobre o filho que Kagome perdera a dor daquela traição era demais para se agüentar, ela mentiu para ele, perdeu a criança e nunca se quer deu o trabalho de contar a verdade... aquele era o fim para eles

Ele deixou-se cair no chão e chorar, chorar como uma criança, chorar pelos anos que perdeu com aquela mulher, pelos planos desfeitos e jogados no lixo e pelo filho que nunca sequer nasceu, mas que ele queria e amava, pois foi fruto de um amor verdadeiro, verdadeiro enquanto durou, com a mulher que ele acreditou que podia confiar

x-xx-x-x-

x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-

x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-

Se gostou deixe seu comentario, não custa nada ;)

Obrigada a todos pelos comentários^^

**Tatiane:** muito obg, me diz uma coisa... o q acha do sesshy agora?

**Carol. **: kkkk sua teimosia pode ser preocupante as vezes q bom q gostou^^

**neherenia:** sobre o depois do sexo eu já respondi, ai mostrar a kagura ainda nesse cap, mas achei mais dramatico deixar por aqui, espero q tnha gostado ^^

**DaiBelikov:** demorei, mas postei :)

**Lile-chan:** vc n gostou do ataqe d ciume e o ataq desse cap? kkkk, tadina da kagura, imagina voltar p/ casa num saltão alto... bj e espero q tnha gostado do cap

**MONA:** yo estoy en vacaciones, pero debo decir que mi actualizaciones no pueden ser semanales :/ trabajoso hacer los caps de scars e razões en las miesma semana :(

**Asuen**: que bom está gostando e as reações dele não foram as melhores

**Jhully-chan**: pronto, cap postado as 00:39, foi mal a demora, eu costumo fazer isso, mas é serio q leu todos nesse tempo? Não, mas gostei da sinopse desse livro, acho q lerei em breve. a ideia p/ a fic veio d um livro q perdeu todas as semelhanças c a hist, era um livro espirita, de vidas passadas e presentes, semelhanças: 2 irmas q se envolvem c o msm homem, a esposa morre(do msm jeito q na minha fic)e a mais velha ajuda o cunhado e dpois tem um caso c ele, o resto é autoria minha ^^ bjs

**Veraozao**: estou trabalhando como vai vir essa verdade, sugestões são bem vindas, pode mandar por pm se quiser :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Com extrema vergonha venho postar este cap**

**A todos que ainda acompanham esta fic, gostaria de agradecer pelo apoio e **

**pelos mais de 100 comentários, NUNCA havia chegado a este número...**

**Chegamos na reta final! \o/**

******de repente voltei a me apaixonar por essa hist e com orgulho digo que o cap final está quase pronto!**

******Então sem mais delongas, espero que gostem**

******~x~x~x~~x~xx~x~x**

O som estridente do celular o incomodava há horas, mas não importava, ele tinha outras preocupações em mente. Mas mesmo assim deu-se por vencido e resolveu atender. 15ª ligação de Kagura, aquela mulher não cansava?

– O que é? – ele disse com raiva

_– Como assim "o que é"? Você desaparece da festa, me deixa sozinha! Tive que mendigar carona ao Bankotsu Para não estragar meu salto! Sesshoumaru Taisho é bom que tenha uma boa explicação, pois se não tiver..._

– Não estou com paciência para você hoje, kagura

E desligou a ligação e em seguida o celular, removendo a bateria do mesmo

– Droga Kagome

Disse virando a cabeça para o travesseiro, ainda capaz de sentir o cheiro que estava lá, ele apertou o travesseiro com as mãos tentando afastar a frustração.

Em um outro local da cidade Kagome chorava compulsivamente, ela estava deitada no sofá e Sango estava com ela

– Oh Kagome, não fique assim, ele só falou aquilo por que estava emocionalmente abalado, não é verdade...

– É sim Sango! – Ela gritou limpando as lágrimas que teimavam a escorrer – eu decidi ir, eu decidi ignorá-lo e criar o _nosso_ filho sozinha, nunca tive o direito de procurá-lo apenas quando perdi a criança, ele era o pai, tinha o direito de saber desde o inicio

– Mas agora não adianta ficar remoendo isso, a questão é vocês tem que se falar e entrarem em acordo – Sango tentava não perder a calma

– Não há acordo, ele não quer me ver mais, e eu... eu vou respeitar a decisão dele – ela disse voltando a se virar

– Pois não vai ficar assim, vou falar com ele e é agora! – Sango saiu decidida

Kagome viu-se sozinha como nunca, ele a odiava e com razão, ela fora egoísta, o que tinha feito não tinha perdão! Ela deu-se por vencida deslizou pelo sofá pegando o celular e discando um numero já gravado em sua mente, o som da voz grave do outro lado da linha já a tranquilizava

_– Wolf falando_

– Preciso de você – seu tom não passava de uma súplica

Sango chegou a casa de Sesshoumaru, ela batia a porta com violência, até que ele enfim resolveu atender

– Mandarei a conta dos prejuízos causados na porta depois, com essas batidas com certeza afrouxou todos os parafusos dela – ele disse sem animo

Sango não esperou convite para entrar na casa, atravessando-a com a cara fechada

– Então aproveite e mande a conta do hospital, porque vou acabar com você – a mulher disse muito irritada

Ele continuava impassivo, mesmo com a ameaça da mulher, ele sentou no sofá calmamente, observando a fúria da mulher

– Você sabe o que a sua amiguinha fez? Sabe o que ela escondeu de mim por todos esses anos?

Aquilo Fez Sango se acalmar, voltando a razão que ele também tinha seus motivos para estar daquele jeito e aquilo não passou despercebido por ele

– É claro, que sabe, não é?! – ele disse se levantando do sofá e indo até ela

– Bem... eu...

– Será possível que fui o único a não saber! – ele disse gritando

– Sei que foi muita coisa ao mesmo tempo, mas tente que entender o lado dela!

– O lado dela? haha! – rio sem humor – Ela vai embora, me abandona, volta, diz que me viu com a Irmã dela e que por isso me renegou o direito de saber que ela estava grávida, é esse o lado que quer que eu veja?

– Você tem que entender que ela estava perdida! Grávida, sozinha, e traída pelas duas pessoas que ela amava

– Eu nunca a atraí! Só me envolvi com Rin quando ela decidiu ficar por lá e me abandonar definitivamente!

– Como não a traiu, ela os viu juntos quando veio TE contar que estava grávida!

Ele girou de olhos, sabia do que se tratava essa história de traição

– Estava bêbado, mas nada aconteceu, dormi na casa dela, mas foi só isso e mesmo assim não é razão para ela esconder tal coisa

– Ela tentou entrar em contato com você, mas ela não tinha mais o seu celular, dava direto desligado! – Sango tentava justificar – eu mesma tentei falar com você, mas era algo que VOCÊS que tinham que resolver, você não queria saber dela!

– Em menos de dois meses ela já estava com outro, como iria querer saber algo dela?

– Isso é mentira! – ela não entendia o que ele estava falando – naquele momento só o que passava na cabeça dela foi o sofrimento pela perda do bebê!

– Não venha defendê-la! Ele me ligou no mesmo dia que quebrei meu celular... de fato... foi por isso que o quebrei

– Como? – Sango não entendia

– Se que você e Kagome sempre foram grandes amigas, mas talvez sua amiga simplesmente tenha decidido viver uma nova vida com **meu filho **e para isso arranjou logo um novo namorado para servir de pai. Ele teve até a _decência_ de me ligar para dar as boas noticias. Felizmente eu não estava interessado em ouvir os relatos da "feliz família" – ele dizia sem paciência praticamente aos gritos

– Sesshoumaru de quem está falando? – ela gritou sem paciência

Sesshoumaru remoeu a história por horas a fio, lembrou de todos os detalhes que sucederam a sua separação de Kagome, os enjôos que ele presenciou, o estado emotivo, o dia da viagem e a ligação de um tal Kouga.

Ele percebeu que não adiantava mais remoer o passado, a vida seguia, ele inspirou pelo nariz e expirou pela boca na busca por se acalmar

– Kagome decidiu refazer a vida dela assim que chegou a Londres e descobriu a gravidez... – ele falava calmamente – sim, ela me odiou ao voltar aqui para me dar a noticia e ver o mal entendido de eu estar com Rin na mesma cama, mas ainda sim, ela não poderia ter me escondido a verdade...

– Ela não sabia o que fazer, ela estava perdida, sozinha... – Sango interrompeu desesperada tentando fazer com que ele a entendesse

– Isso não muda o que sinto agora! – ele voltou a gritar fazendo-a se calar, então a voz adquiriu o tom normal – sinto que perdi algo que poderia ter vivido _com ela_, mas ela escolheu outro para passar por esses momentos, encontrou consolo nos braços _dele_! –

– Desculpe, Sango, mas nada do que falar, me fará esquecer, é melhor você ir, devo buscar os meninos na casa da Sra. Perkins

– Ela cometeu um erro ao te negar a verdade, por favor, não cometa o mesmo erro e pior ainda... pelo mesmo motivo: orgulho

Dias se passaram e com eles, semanas e até meses desde a festa organizada por Kagome. Ele nunca mais teve noticias dela, Sango não voltou a procurá-lo, até por que ele ouviu que ela estava viajando com Miroku, o que ele definitivamente agradecia.

Kagura se afastou dele, dizendo nunca mais querer encontrá-lo, Bankotsu voltou para a ex-mulher e o enojava todos os dias com a cara de bobo apaixonado, mas ele vivia azucrinando Sesshoumaru ao lembrar que fora Kagome que o convencera a isso

A pior parte era os filhos, volta e meia eles perguntavam por Kagome, ela praticamente havia se tornado mãe deles e agora... os abandonara, mas ele não podia culpá-la, depois daquela manhã onde descobriu o que ela escondeu dele... ele nunca mais a encontrou ou foi procurá-la, mesmo tendo-a perdoado

Ele foi ao cemitério visitar a Túmulo de Rin, levava margaridas para ela, já fazia mais de 1 ano e mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, ele sentia falta dela, tanto por ele, pelos filhos e por...

– Kagome...

Havia uma mulher sentada sob os joelhos ao lado da Túmulo, ela usava um vestido azul, quase tão negro quanto a noite e tinha os cabelos longos soltos, balançando ao vento. Ele sabia quem era e seu coração se agitava com a ansiedade de reencontrá-la, ele ainda não sabia como iria falar com ela, mas droga, seu coração estava acelerado, suas mãos suavam e ele quase não consegui conter o nervosismo de correr e se atirar nos braços dela, mas ele sabia que não importava o que fizesse, nada mudaria...

– ...oh, mas não se preocupe, eles estão bem, apesar de ainda ser frio e calculista... é um boa pai. – ela deu uma baforada de ar e formou uma fumaça devido ao clima frio – logo, logo vai nevar, está tão frio, você nunca gostou de frio, isso porque já não tinha mais nenhuma folha para você colar na sua agenda/diário, eu sempre gostei do inverno... lembrava _dele_... frio como neve, coração como um cubo gelo, mas sempre sorria como o sol...

– tsc, tsc - Ele ouviu perfeitamente o que ela disse e ao encará-lo não só o nariz estava vermelho como suas bochechas e todo o seu rosto, ele teve muito trabalho para se segurar e não rir

– Oh... ah... Se,.. Sesshoumaru... há... há quanto tempo está aí?

– Ah tempo suficiente, mas vamos deixar isso de lado

Ela o agradeceu mentalmente, enquanto se levantava limpando o vestido sujo de terra

– ah... eu... eu precisava falar com você – ela levou a mão a nuca coçando-a em seguida, ela parecia que não sabia por onde começar, ela olhou para o chão tentando afastar o nervosismo, mas estava mais que evidente – semana passado eu fui ao casamento do Houjo e falei alguns momentos com a noiva: Kikyou. Estranho, mas ela realmente mudou, não parece mais aquela víbora peçonhenta e... e ela me falou algumas coisas

– Tipo o que? – ele não entendia, o que Kikyou havia de importante?

– Ela me fez entender o quanto estava enganada em... em relação a você

– Kikyou nunca gostou de você, ela inventaria qualquer coisa – ela nunca o defenderia para Kagome, mas ele, ainda sim, não queria que ela pensasse mal dele

– Ela me explicou tudo, ela falou sobre o mal entendido de você na cama de Rin e... a festa na qual bebeu demais e Rin acabou ficando grávida – Kagome ocultou a parte onde Kikyou contou que foi premeditado, não ganharia nada remoendo as atitudes da irmã, nem revelando-as a Sesshoumaru, Sango tinha razão, ela não era tão inocente quando se pensava, mas ainda continuava sendo sua irmã e atormentar sua alma com ódio, não mudaria o passado

– E ela contou isso simplesmente? – Não era a Kikyou que ele conhecia

– Ela estava muito mudada, acho que realmente se apaixonou por Houjo, ele era um bom companheiro – Kagome sorriu abaixando os olhos e não percebeu a carranca de raiva que Sesshoumaru fazia – mas isso não importa agora, eu... eu agi errado com você, achei que crescer profissionalmente era o que eu queria e que precisava para ter uma vida com você, mas... bem, sabemos que não foi o que aconteceu – ele podia ver uma fina camada de lágrimas se formando, mas ela continuou – sinto muito pela forma como as coisas acabaram, mesmo com raiva, acho que nunca o afastaria do nosso filho, desculpe tê-lo perdido

– Está tudo certo, me exaltei quando você tentou entrar em contato ao perder o bebê, talvez se eu tivesse sido compreenssivo...

Kagome entrelaçou sua mão a dele e esboçou um sorriso fraco

– Obrigada. Cuide bem de Hinna e Koji – ela disse se afastando ao ouvir um carro buzinar ao outro lado do cemitério

– Como? – ela voltou a encará-lo

– Eu... eu vou voltar para Londres em alguns dias, não poderei ficar para o natal – Sesshoumaru parecia perdido, não entendia o que ela dizia – meu contrato acabou com a festa da sua empresa, fiz mais algumas pontas, mas não me interessei em renovar, decidi voltar para Londres continuar onde parei

Sesshoumaru deixou a surpresa deixar seu rosto para então questioná-la friamente

– E quanto a Hinna e Koji? Vai simplesmente deixá-los sem se despedir?

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior como se tentasse esconder algo

– Na verdade, eu os visitava na escola pelo menos duas, depois uma vez por semana, hoje mesmo passei na sua casa para prepará-los para minha partida

– E como eu não soube disso?!

Ela voltou a levar a mão a nuca coçando-a em seguida

– Eu meio que os fiz manter só entre a gente... espero que não se importe

Sesshoumaru deu uma baforada de ar, formando a mesma fumaça feita por Kagome momentos antes, ele precisava se acalmar

– Está bem, não me importo

Um sorriso discreto preencheu o rosto de Kagome, ela parecia tão leve e calma, parecia a mesma Kagome que conheceu anos há atrás, infelizmente, como aquela Kagome, esta também partiria em breve

– Minha carona chegou, desejo toda a felicidade para você e as crianças, qualquer coisa, por favor, não exite em me chamar

Kagome foi com os cabelos balançando ao vento, em direção a um carro preto onde um homem estava encostado na porta esperando por ela, ele a abraçou e beijou sua testa. O sangue de Sesshoumaru ferveu de raiva, mas ele não fez nada, ele deixou a flor no túmulo ao lado de outra margarida, deixada por Kagome.

******~x~x~x~~x~xx~x~x**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e até o próximo e ultimo cap**

**concluirei esta antes de postar o prox cap de Scar's of Heart**


	21. FINAL

**Eu sei que demorei, estava perdida em como terminar, mas essa fic já estava mais do que na hora de ter um FIM... espero que gostem**

**oo0oo0oo**

Algumas semanas mais se passaram, Sesshoumaru estava no escritório trabalhando, já estava quase indo embora quando o celular tocou, ao atender era a Sra. Perkins aflita

– Como? Estou indo agora mesmo para casa

Não levou mais que 15 minutos para chegar

– Como ela está? – disse subindo as escadas, dois andares de cada vez para poupar tempo

A mulher estava ao lado da cama, Hinna estava ardendo em febre. Koji dormia no quarto de Sesshoumaru para o caso de ser contagioso

– A febre começou há poucos minutos, dei remédio, fiz compressa fria, mas nada diminuiu, oh senhor temo que seja grave!

O sangue dele gelou, ele pôs a menina sob os braços e a carregou escada a baixo

– Por favor Sra. Perkins, Peço que fique com Koji, pois...

– Oh, não se preocupe, apenas vá, a menina precisa de cuidados.

Ele assentiu colocando-a no banco de trás e dirigindo em disparada para o hospital mais próximo. Mais de 1 hora se passou e nenhum médico veio dar noticias cobre o quadro de Hinna, quando uma voz estridente se ouviu em desespero

– HINNA TAISHO, você é surda?

– Kagome?

Foi nessa hora que ela o viu, com o paletó posto de lado, aparência de desespero, então correu para ele abraçando-o em seguida

– O que aconteceu? Por que não me ligou? – havia mais desespero que raiva em seu tom de voz

– Eu nem sabia o que pensar, quanto mais ligar para alguém... – ele disse em defesa – eles a levaram há nem sei quanto tempo e ninguém me diz nada

– Calma, vai ficar tudo bem – ela disse apoiando a cabeça dele em seu ombro e afagando seu cabelo

– Ainda bem que a achei, peguei sua bolsa – a voz de um homem se fez presente afastando-o dela

– Oh Kouga, não há nenhuma noticia de Hinna!

– Se acalme Kagome, ficará tudo bem. – disse acalmando a mulher - Prazer, Kouga Wolf – disse estendendo a mão para Sesshoumaru que o olhava atônito

Kouga, o Kouga que ligou para ele, identificando-se como namorado de Kagome? Ou apenas Kouga, o homem que foi buscar Kagome no cemitério outro dia... não, com certeza eram o mesmo Kouga.

– Sesshoumaru Taisho – ele estendeu e mostrou sua cara de indiferença

Kagome sentiu a tensão no ambiente, mas para alivio o medico chamou no corredor

– Parentes de Hinna Taisho?

– Aqui – Kagome e Sesshoumaru falaram ao mesmo tempo

– Muito bem, os pais da paciente... – o médico disse, nenhum deles corrigiu – bem, a menina está com uma meningite e deverá ficar em observação hoje o caso é grave, mas ela já foi medicada e aguardamos os exames, eles devem estar prontos pela manhã, podem ir não haverá problema, qualquer mudança avisaremos

– Vou ficar – disse Sesshoumaru impassivo

– Eu também vou – Kagome disse

– Kagome, o médico acabou de dizer que não é necessário, vamos para casa, você pré...

– Kouga, eu quero ficar! – ela disse determinada

– Está bem, se é o que quer, sua bolsa – disse entregando-a à mulher

– Obrigada. – disse dirigindo a Kouga – Sesshoumaru, se quiser pode ir para casa, parece cansado, eu aviso qualquer coisa – disse num tom calmo

– Não sairei daqui sem a minha filha – disse sério

Kouga bateu as mãos instantaneamente

– Bem, pelo visto, só eu volto para casa hoje, volto amanhã para buscá-la Kagome – disse beijando-a na testa, para desagrado de Sesshoumaru

As horas pareciam não passar, Kagome, que tinha tido uma longa semana e mal conseguindo dormi, já mostrava os sinais de cansaço. Ela estava com os olhos fechados encostada na parede, quando de repente cedeu depositando a cabeça no ombro de Sesshoumaru. Ele a admirava quando uma enfermeira se aproximou

– Com licença, mas se o senhor e sua esposa quiserem, temos quartos disponíveis para descanso, sua esposa parece cansada, mas acho que ela não irá aceitar voltar para casa

– Não será...

– Senhor, ela parece exausta, é melhor fazer isso ou levá-la para casa

Como se fosse possível afastar Kagome daquele hospital...

Uma luz invadiu o ambiente, a mulher deitada na cama coçou o olho e se levantou observando a figura masculina que acabava de entrar no quarto... quarto? Ela não se lembrava de estar em quarto algum

– Onde... como...?

– Ah, acordou. Deveria ter ido para casa com seu _amigo – _disse sentando na poltrona ao lado da cama com uma bandeja com 2 copos grandes de café

– oh, desculpe, mas estava tão preocupada com Hinna que...

– Se estava cansada deveria ter ido! Não preciso de você aqui

As palavras dele a magoaram. Ela abaixou o olhar envergonhada

– Desculpe – ele disse fazendo-a encará-lo – você só está querendo ajudar, eu que estou nervoso com essa história

– Não precisa se desculpar, eu que, talvez não devesse ter vindo, liguei para saber como estavam as coisas e a babá disse o que tinha acontecido. Kouga disse que eu não deveria vir, mas... não pode me conter

Sesshoumaru formou uma carranca ao ouvi falar aquele nome

– Pelo visto, vocês são muito próximos...

– Recorro a ele em certos momentos...

Kouga era seu porto seguro, ele a acompanhou no casamento de Houjo e a incentivou a falar com a noiva, após ouvir Kikyou, ele a convenceu a ir atrás de provas, entre estas o diário de Rin! Foi isso que a levou a voltar a casa de Sesshoumaru, buscar o diário da irmã, ela não se sentia bem com aquilo, mas como Kouga disse

– "Deve ir até o fim"

Rin sempre fora apaixonada por Sesshoumaru e escrevia com ódio sobre vê-lo com a irmã, não havia nenhum indicio do que Kikyou conversou com ela, até por que Rin já havia parado de escrever naquele diário há muito tempo

– "A festa foi uma desculpa, embebedá-lo e fazer dormir com ela, ela o teria, ele estava com raiva de você e se sentiria mal pelo 'mal' feito à Rin. Sinto muito pelo que estou dizendo, mas hoje percebo como as coisas que fazíamos a você não valeram de nada. Não quero que tenha raiva de sua irmã, ainda mais agora, mas sinto que você merecia saber que ele não foi o culpado, eu te detestava e Rin era apaixonada por ele, parecia algo que valia. Foi Rin quem mandou sua inscrição para a bolsa em Londres, ela achou que com você longe, ele a veria de outra forma, mas o sentimento que tinha por você era forte demais por se abalar a uma simples distancia"

No diário Rin nunca citou dopar Sesshoumaru, mas dizia perfeitamente, com palavras extremamente grifadas, indicando o ódio que sentia naquele momento, em como queria a irmã longe, como queria ele só para ela e como era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para tê-lo

Ela sabia que o que Kikyou contara era verdade, mas a vergonha que sentia de Sesshoumaru, sua própria irmã traçou todo aquele plano, claro, sem duvida Kikyou também a ajudou, mas ainda sim, os laços que elas tinham deviam ser mais fortes!

– Eu... eu sinto muito mesmo pela forma como as coisas entre nós acabaram, acho que fui... uma tola imbecil que não merecia alguém como você

– Não preci...

– Não! Você estava disposto a seguir com o nosso plano, nos casar e formar uma família, mas fui tola, aceitei a bolsa e paguei muito caro por isso... perdi... nos...

Ela disse com o olhar triste sentada na cama balançando a perna tentando evitar a frustração. Ele deixou os cafés de lado e foi até ela, sentando ao seu lado e acariciando o seu rosto, limpando uma única lágrima que teimava em descer

– As vezes as coisas acontecem por algum motivo, cada um seguiu um caminho, cada um tomou decisões equivocadas – ele dizia com tom suave - e por mais que eu tenha razões de renegar o que sinto por você... durante esses anos, escondido entre as farpas atiradas por você e por mim... droga... eu te amo... – ele disse como se fosse algo simples - E por mais que tenhamos ferido um ao outro isso não vai mudar por que mesmo que esteja com esse Kouga, sei que você me ama!

Nesse momento ele uniu seus lábios aos dela saboreando cada sensação de ter a boca dela unida a sua novamente, o beijo começou leve e terno, mas aos poucos foi ganhando intensidade, depois eles se separaram em busca de ar

– Desculpe, não estou sendo de ajuda nenhuma, a única coisa que consigo fazer é chorar, chorar e chorar, enquanto você por si só já está preocupado com o estado da Hinna

Ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, ela sentia vergonha de tudo, estar na presença dele a tirava dos trilhos. Ele levanta o rosto dela com a mão fazendo-a encará-lo

– Vai ficar tudo bem

Ele a puxa para seus braços, fazendo-a se encostar nele, era disso que ela precisava, do conforto que só ele era capaz de trazer. Ela deixou-se levar por aquela sensação e fechou os olhos descansando no peito dele, se entregando ao sono.

Os raios de sol aos poucos invadiam o quarto, Sesshoumaru dormia tranquilamente apesar da posição, apenas encostado na parede com Kagome sentada entre suas pernas dormindo tranquilamente. Ele acordou com a mulher em seus braços tentando se desvencilhar dele.

– Sutileza nunca foi seu forte... – ele disse surpreendendo-a

– Oh... estava acordado? – como se fosse novidade ele acordar antes dela... – de qualquer jeito, acho que devemos procurar o médico

– Tem razão – ele disse se espreguiçando quando ela se levantou de seu colo – vou tentar falar com o médico

– E eu vou tentar ver Hinna

Kagome observava a menina do vidro, parecia tão indefesa... Sesshoumaru chegou logo a trás dela com um sorriso no rosto

– Está tudo bem, acabei de falar com o doutor, ela já está fora de perigo e pode sair em alguns dias

Kagome pulou em seu pescoço o abraçando contente

– Que bom, assim não precisamos adiar a viagem – uma voz grave e conhecida por ambos se fez presente

– Kouga! – Kagome disse se afastando de Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru se mantinha sério agora. Kouga entregou um copo de café à Kagome

– Que bom pela melhora da sua filha, sendo assim acho que já podemos ir

Ele disse puxando Kagome, mas ela tinha certa resistência em acompanhá-lo

– Ir? – Sesshoumaru de repente não entendia

– Sim, Kagome pode não ter comentado, mas estamos voltando para Londres, vamos hoje a noite

– Ela... comentou, mas não sabia que seria tão... cedo – ele disse encarando-a

– Kouga, eu não... – ela disse se afastando do amigo e se aproximando de Sesshoumaru, mas as palavras dele a pararam

– Sendo assim, adeus Kagome... darei lembranças suas as crianças, façam uma boa viagem – ele disse num tom frio e controlado, acenou para ambos com a cabeça saindo de lá e seguindo o médico para ver Hinna

– Está tudo bem? – Kouga disse se aproximando preocupado

– Sim... – ela disse com os olhos marejados. Aquilo era um adeus... definitivo

Sesshoumaru estava no quarto de Hinna, usava um avental cirúrgico e máscara para evitar contaminação, apesar do estado da menina, o quadro poderia se agravar.

– Olá filha, como está?

– Papai – ela disse sorrindo – eu tô bem, minha cabeça não dói mais!

– Que bom, falei com seu médico e ele disse que se não houver mais nenhuma surpresa poderá receber alta amanhã ou depois, aí poderemos ir para casa

A menina sorriu abertamente com a novidade, aquele ambiente era chato

– Papai, podemos ir ver a tia Kagome quando eu sair daqui? Faz tempo que não nos vemos

O sorriso de Sesshoumaru se apagou atrás de máscara, ele sabia que seus filhos sentiriam falta de Kagome, ela havia se tornado uma mãe para eles e agora... sairia da vida deles tão inesperadamente, assim como entrou.

– Veremos...

Sesshoumaru foi para casa horas depois, foi levar noticias e liberar a Sra. Perkins, Kagome ficara no hospital para se despedir de Hinna, ela já havia visitado Koji quando Kouga apareceu no hospital para levá-la para casa, ela precisava se despedir do menino e agora aproveitava a saída de Sesshoumaru para se despedir da menina enquanto Kouga ia buscar as malas para irem para o aeroporto.

Sesshoumaru via televisão com Koji quando a campainha tocou, deixando o menino no sofá ele foi atender. Quem ele viu parado a sua frente o deixou incerto.

– Posso ajudar?

– Olá Sesshoumaru, posso entrar? – o homem de cabelos castanho e sorriso presunçoso e fazia seu sangue ferver

– Entre Kouga – ele disse dando passagem

Ele entrou com as mãos nos bolsos e mantinha o mesmo sorriso

– Eu só queria saber se vai deixar a mulher que ama ir embora novamente e não fazer nada a respeito

– O que pensa que sabe sobre isso, você não me conhece, foi decisão dela partir não interferirei nisso – ele disse sério

– Deixar a mulher que ama ir embora e não fazer nada a respeito também te torna culpado – os olhos de Sesshoumaru se estreitaram – garanto que não faria algo assim e dessa vez, pretendo me casar com ela! – o sorriso sumiu e ele adquiriu postura séria, Sesshoumaru apertou os punhos com as palavras do homem

– Não será surpresa, não sei por que já não tenham casado

– Conheci a Kagome no pior momento possível, estava com ela quando perdeu o bebê – aquilo chocou Sesshoumaru – fui eu quem ligou para você para falar do estado dela há alguns anos. Você disse 'Káh' eu achei que fosse esse o nome dela, mas você não me deixou continuar... – ele estava com o olhar baixo - então falei com uma moça chamada Sango, ela ficou bem alarmada quanto ao que aconteceu com a amiga e fiquei tocado ao saber que ela estava lá sozinha, disse para que era o namorado dela, era a única forma de me deixarem ficar...

Sesshoumaru se sentiu mal com a revelação e ao mesmo tempo ciúme e raiva por não ter estado ao lado delanum momento tão dificil

– Sango me pediu para não deixá-la e confesso que gostei de estar por perto, ajudei a superar um dos piores momentos, e apesar de termos namorado por um tempo... ela não aceitou meu pedido de casamento – aquilo surpreende Sesshoumaru – e voltou para cá... ainda sim continuamos amigos e... sempre soube que ela ainda sentia algo por você

– O que quer vindo aqui e me contando tudo isso? Minha história com Kagome teve fim há muito tempo, seguimos vidas diferentes, nada pode mudar isso agora, aproveite, eis a sua chance!

– E vou aproveitá-la bem, garanto! Eu só queria saber... como vai se sentir amanhã quando relembrar o fato que me entregou a mulher que você ama – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, como ele ousava?! – bem, tenho que ir, vou buscar Kagome, nosso vôo sai agora às 9:30 então... até mais ver Sesshoumaru

E saiu sem dizer nada, Sesshoumaru teve que se controlar para não socá-lo, mas agora ele não sabia o que fazer, deveria ir atrás dela? Permitiria que ela partisse novamente?

– Papai... – Koji surgiu no corredor – tô com fome

– Ah... Certo, vamos preparar algo para você comer

Sesshoumaru decidiu fazer uma macarronada, mas levou mais tempo do que esperava, além das palavras de Kouga ainda ecoarem em sua mente...

– Papai... – Sesshoumaru foi pego de surpresa pelo garotinho, passando então a encará-lo – como está a Hinna?

– Ela está bem, pedi que Bankotsu viesse mais tarde ficar com você, assim poderei passar a noite no hospital, mas o doutor disse que se tudo ocorrer bem, ela poderá sair amanhã

– E... a Tia Kagome?

– O que tem?

– É que... bem, ela nunca mais veio aqui e... eu sinto falta dela! É verdade que a tia vai embora?

– Quem... contou?

– Ela passou aqui mais cedo... papai, o senhor não pode fazer nada?

– Filho, eu...

– Por favor papai, não deixa a tia Kagome ir! – os olhos suplicantes do menino, fizeram ele entender que talvez seus filhos sentissem a mesma saudade de Kagome

– Então vamos trazê-la de volta!

Sesshoumaru pegou o menino contente nos braços e foi para o carro, não tinham muito tempo, mas ele tinha certeza que dessa vez, ele a alcançaria! Ele teve que avançar alguns sinais vermelhos, mas mantinha total atenção na estrada, que, devido ao horário já estava com o tráfego pesado. Chegaram no horário, mas não conseguiu avistá-la, tentou ligar para seu celular, mas dava desligado. Ele tentou falar com a comissária que guardava o portão, mas ela não o deixou passar nem nada, foi então que o pesadelo se repetiu, o avião decolou!

– Papai... – o menino em seus braços não sabia bem o que acontecia, mas sabia que algo estava errado

– Tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos para casa.

Sesshoumaru o colocou no banco

– papai?

– Sim...?

– Podemos ir ver a Hinna?

– Mas você não pode entrar...

– Só uma passadinha por favor

Sesshoumaru falhara com os filhos não conseguindo impedir a partida de Kagome, ele sentia-se em debito com eles... decidiu por fim levar o menino para ver a irmã, nem que fosse pelo vidro do quarto

Ao chegarem lá, ele precisou de uma autorização do médico, que vendo a melhora da menina concordou. Alguém estava no quarto com a menina lendo um livro para ela. A menina ao avistar o pai e o irmão abriu um sorriso, a pessoa que lia virou-se para ver quem a menina encarava. Apenas o brilho de seus olhos foram suficientes para reconhecê-la. Era Kagome! Ela usava máscara, mas ele sabia que estava sorrindo.

Ela disse alguma coisa para a menina, deixou o livro com ela e saiu do quarto. Ao avistá-los retirou a máscara

– Titia, a senhora está aqui! – Koji disse feliz

– Sim, meu amor... sua irmã ainda vai ficar um tempo aqui, seu pai pode precisar de ajuda – disse encarando-o

– Eu achei que você...

– Mudanças de planos acontecem... Mas o que fazem aqui?

– Koji estava preocupado com Hinna, então decide trazê-lo – respondeu Sesshoumaru recuperando o dom da fala

– Ela já está bem, mas não deve ficar por aqui, melhor voltar para casa com seu pai, eu fico com a Hinna hoje – disse olhando nos olhos de Sesshoumaru

– A senhora não vai mais embora? – Koji chamou atenção

Sesshoumaru viu-se pego esperando impaciente pela resposta e como as palavras que vieram a seguir o tranquilizaram

– Não, vou ficar – respondeu com um sorriso

– Promete? – perguntou o menino com olhos suplicantes

Kagome se abaixou para ficar a altura dos olhos do menino

– Prometo, agora é melhor irem, mas... meu bem, eu preciso falar com o seu pai, então se importa de ficar alguns minutinhos no corredor?

– A senhora não vai mais?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, então o menino saiu com um sorriso no rosto.

– Achei que você já tivesse longe a essa hora

– Eu não pude ir, nesse tempo longe das crianças, meu coração se apertava mais, me apeguei demais a elas, e com essa doença de Hinna, eu não podia me afastar deles, ou... de você, quero que sejamos uma família – disse segurando o rosto do homem com as duas mãos – ontem à noite decidi que era isso que eu queria, ficar com você, te apoiar, mas hoje mais cedo quando Kouga veio aqui, você praticamente me atirou nos braços dele...

– Eu achei que fosse o que você queria – ele disse

– O que eu queria e sempre quis era e ainda é... você! Minha decisões erradas nos afastaram, não permitirei que elas façam isso novamente.

– Kouga disse que vocês...

– Eu falei com Kouga, ele entendeu perfeitamente – ela disse com um sorriso – eu vou ficar!

– Até por que, a partir de agora... _eu não vou deixar_ – ele disse enlaçando-a pela cintura e aproximando os lábios para um beijo, com a promessa silenciosa que não os separaria novamente.

_FIM..._

**_oo0oo0oo_**

**_Eu não sei se continuarei a postar fics, acho q meu tempo como ficwriter já está no fim, ainda sim concluírei SCARS OF HEART_**

**_FELIZ ANO NOVO PARA TODOS e MUITO OBRIGADA POR ACOMPANHAR :)_**


End file.
